Bet Gone Wrong
by This Little Lady
Summary: CH.16!Matt Ishida & Mimi Tachikawa have been best friends forever.But a childhood game turns serious when Matt dares Mimi to pretend they're dating...& she accepts!Mimi realizes that the stakes for this bet are higher than she thought.[COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

Hi, guys! This is my third Mimato fic called, **Bet Gone Wrong**. I hope it will become as successful as the first two stories I made, though the style in this story is different from the first two. There will be a lot of flashbacks, but I'll try my best for you to understand. The rating's a little bit higher on this one because there are a lot of intimate scenes between Matt & Mimi (I bet most of you like that, huh!). Well, I guess that's all the info you need to know. Enjoy!

* * *

_**"Bet Gone Wrong"**_

**_Chapter One: Home At Last_**

"Yes, I am still standing at the bottom of the ladder, & yes, I am looking straight up your dress."

Matt grinned & tried to avert his gaze. It wasn't easy. Mimi Tachikawa had great legs. In all his years as her nemesis, friend, & elder brother figure he had never once been blind to her good points or her bad. The moment he glanced upwards he was awarded an eyeful of those two good points…

"Ishida, the moment I get down from here, you die."

"Are you threatening to fall on me? 'Cos I should warn you, your little body won't kill me. Now, if you were to be up a few feet more you might knock me out, but from where you are the best you can do is to give me a bruise."."

Mimi laughed out loud, despite her best efforts not to. "A good bruising would do you no harm, buster!"

"That's right, treat me rough, Meems, I can take it." An obliging breeze lifted the edge of her dress & Matt was forced to swallow hard as his eyes caught a glimpse of white lace. He felt an irritating warm flush cross his cheeks. "Haven't you got that stupid creature yet?"

She stretched her fingers out an extra inch & was rewarded with the touch of soft fur. "Good kitty, come to Mimi…ha!" She pulled him towards her chest. "Gotcha! Next time you climb on the porch, Puffy, you can darn well get down on your own, & then I won't have to have that stupid jerk down there look where he shouldn't…you hear me?"

Matt held the ladder patiently as she climbed down, & then he gave a lop-sided grin at her. "I could hear that, you know."

Mimi tilted her head to look up at him. "Mmm, you were supposed to. How anyone whose six foot three can possibly have vertigo stuns me. If you were any sort of a gentleman you would have gone up there to rescue Puffy yourself instead of sending me up there!"

"I hate heights…you _know_ I hate heights. And I still maintain if you didn't keep rescuing that stupid beast every time he gets stuck then he would soon learn how to get out of these messes on his own."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then laughed. "You always bring out my mature side. It's one of your less endearing qualities."

Matt bent down until his nose almost touched hers, his breath fanning her face. "Mimi, _all_ my qualities are endearing. You just haven't noticed that yet."

"You wish!"

After storing the ladder in the garage, he followed Mimi inside the house…the house they've been sharing for almost six months. As his best friend, Mimi had been Matt's sparring partner for as long as he had known her, & he had to admit it was fun spending time with her again. Almost like being kids again…well, almost.

Turning a stool around to sit beside the breakfast bar, he watched as Mimi moved around the kitchen. She was the same Mimi he'd known for nearly eighteen years, & yet since she'd come home from the States she was, somehow, different. Lately he found himself watching her, trying to see what it was.

With her back to him as she filled the kettle with water, she felt the hair prickling on the back of her neck & smiled softly. "You're staring again, Ishida."

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you."

"You know, you've really got to stop this ego trip. Thinking I have nothing better to do with my time than stand & stare at you."

Putting the kettle on the stove, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Sit & stare, you mean." She moved to lean her back against the counter top, folding her arms across her chest. "And it's not the first time this week. What's up?"

Matt placed his best innocent look & blinked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "What do you mean, what's up? There's nothing up. Am I not allowed to look at you now?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched his little act. "You are such a bad liar, Ishida. Come on, spill it…"

"Spill it? Ah, now that would be one of those quaint American sayings of yours, would it? You've used that fifteen times this week."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just saying, that's all. How do you think it'll make you Japanese again after spending six years going all Yank on us?"

Mimi unfolded her arms & slowly moved across the room to face him over the breakfast bar. "I have always been Japanese & I will always be Japanese, you big jerk, & you know it!"

He leaned towards h. "Now, Mimi Tachikawa, did you just called me a jerk again?" His eyebrows raised in question as his eyes shone at her. "Because you know that would be the third time today that you've said that, & that would mean you owe me."

Her eyes widened & then closed as she shook her head. He'd been teasing her about her new accent & her Americanized ways ever since her return. "I don't believe you. You tricked me into losing a bet & now you're going to gloat, aren't you?"

If her eyes had opened a second sooner, she'd have seen him smile affectionately at her. As it was, he looked cool & calm when she looked into his eyes. "What's the payment, poop-head?"

"Ah now, I'll need to think about that for a while." He stood up & replaced the stool before walking towards the doorway. "There's no point in rushing these things…it just takes all the fun out of them. I'll tell you later at the dance."

"We're gonna have to pre-set these, you know."

He stopped at the door, grinning over his shoulder. "Now, where would be the sense in that? I've got to keep you on your toes somehow."

Mimi lifted a clean tea towel & threw it in his direction. "Go away & do Park Ranger things before I'm forced to do something I'll regret, Ishida."

His deep laughter made her smile. "There you go again, making promises you can't keep. One of these days I think I might just stick around & see what that thing you might regret be…"

"That'll be the day."

**

* * *

**

Matt lived to be outdoors. In all the time Mimi had known him, he'd been his happiest under an open sky. Every summer, he'd volunteer to be Head Park Ranger, & running daily operations of the community was the ideal job for him and Mimi knew it. She smiled at him across the crowd at the summer barbecue & dance held for the residents of the local village of Odaiba, wondering how the villagers managed to take him seriously.

At that precise moment, two business men stood enthralled as he spoke. He was a well respected member of the community, & yet they never seemed to see the funny side of him that Mimi knew so well. She wondered how they'd react if they knew about the wicked sense of humor he possessed, & the rare talent he had for torturing his friends.

Taking a sip of warm red wine, she smiled up at the wide darkened blue sky. She breathed deeply. It was good to be home again. No place ever filled her soul with the same peace she felt in Odaiba. Then she turned her attention back to the crowd. One of her hobbies was to watch people.

The local community had grown considerably since she had been away & there were more than a few faces she didn't know in the crowd. But the surroundings hadn't changed at all since the summers she had pent running wildly through the park's many acres & swimming in the beach.

As she turned to look across the dark waters, a voice sounded close beside her. "Hello, I don't believe we've met?"

Mimi never believed in the tingling sensation described in romance novels when a woman hears a stranger's voice for the first time. But all of a sudden, she understood it now. The man's voice was deep & undeniably sexy. Turning, she found herself looking up at the darkest of blue eyes. Though the handsome face she didn't recognize.

She smiled, unconsciously brushing her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. "No, I think we haven't."

The blue-haired man smiled. He extended a large hand towards her. "I'm Joe…Joe Kido. I just moved into the house over by Sasaka Cottages."

"Oh, then that would make you the property tycoon guy we've all heard so much gossip about for the last few months. So I guess you're running the holiday cottages, then?" She shook his hand & was embarrassed to find he held onto her smaller hand longer than he needed to. "You're the main topic of conversation in town, you know."

"I'll just bet I am." He looked down at her hand, seeming to remember he needed to let go of it. "And you would be?"

_Impressed _was nearly her answer. "Mimi Tachikawa. I, uh, live over at Matt Ishida's."

"Oh."

She nearly fell over herself to correct his assumption. "We're FRIENDS…I mean, I've known Matt all my life…like a brother kind of thing…I mean, we're not actually…"

Joe smiled as she blushed. "Well, that's all right, then. He'll not going to kill me if I ask you to dance, will he?"

Mimi realized she must've looked stupid & cringed inwardly. "No, no, he won't mind at all."

Matt was walking towards the refreshment table when they first caught his attention. He nearly broke his neck with the speed of his own double-take. She hadn't mentioned she met Joe Kido, let alone knew him well enough to be drooling all over the man's shoes.

Selecting a bottle of beer from the table, he moved around until he found a tree to lean on. God, could he hold onto her any tighter? How could she breathe? Matt had seen Mimi with other men before…well, maybe not that many men. It had been before she went to America. But he couldn't remember ever being irritated by it…in a gut-wrenching, testosterone-induced kind of way, anyway. What was with that?

After all she was Mimi, just Mimi…Mimi, who he tortured on a regular basis, even though he should be mature enough to know better. It wasn't his business to be irritated by who she did or didn't dance with. It was just that…

He took a long drink from his beer before deciding that it was just that he'd gotten used to having her all to himself again. At least since she'd come home. Yeah, that was it. If she started going out with Joe 'Mr. Smarmy' Kido then he wouldn't see he much, & he guessed he'd missed that. But then, he'd be seeing less of her when her house was finished & she moved out, so that was no big deal…right? Maybe it was just that massive sense of protectiveness he always felt towards her. That & the sudden dislike he had for Mr. Smarmy.

Joe said something that made Mimi laugh & Matt was slightly more irritated. He drank more beer.

"Why, _Mattie_? What are you doing hiding under here?"

_Hiding from you?_ This was just great…his night was ruined now that Jun Motomiya was by his side. He wondered how someone so well known could manage to have the same effect on his nerves as fingernails down a blackboard. Somehow he managed to force a smile.

"Jun, how lovely to see you…May I say how…" His eyes glanced down over the expensive suit he thought completely over-the-top for an outdoor barbecue. "How very, uh, smart you look."

"Why, thank you. You men are always flattering with your words. Especially men like you, but I guess we women are used to it by now."

_Thanks._ "That's very understanding of you." He glanced across the dance floor. _Were they dancing closer?_ How did that happen?

Jun noticed his frown & followed his gaze. She smiled silkily. "Well, I see Mimi has an eye for the money in town. I didn't realize she knew Joe."

_Joe._ Matt noted how Jun spoke his name as if she knew him intimately. "They're just dancing. There's no reason to get jealous," he said.

"_I'm_ not the jealous one here, Matt." She linked her arm through his, moving closer to his side. "I think we both know where my interests lie, & at least with Mimi dancing with Joe, that rumor can probably rest about you two. And I can take a more public interest of you myself. I think it's about time you & I got to know each other better."

He coughed to clear her strong perfume from the back of his throat, gently removing her arm from his. "What rumor about us would that be, Jun?"

It was notable how he managed to evade her proposition. Jun wasn't best pleased by the snub. "Why, half the town thinks y & Mimi are sleeping together. Didn't you know?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Matt. It's a small community. What else d you think they were going to say about you two living together?" She smiled, seeming to forgive him from the recent snub. "But we could put paid to that rumor simply enough, you know…"

He couldn't resist baiting the stupid woman. "If it _was_ a rumor we certainly could."

Jun ran an elegantly manicured hand across her bushy brown hair, watching Mimi & Joe dancing. "Well, if it's not a rumor then Joe will be more interested. From what I hear he's quite the ladies' man, whether they're in a relationship or not. But I'll understand if you want to pretend you & Mimi _are_ a couple to engage his interest in her. He'd be quite a catch for her."

She turned her attention back to Matt. "And once she's out of the way I'm sure you'll realize that _I'm_ the most suitable choice for you, Mattie. No one else has the influence I have in this community, & we both know it. We'd make a perfect couple." She sighed dramatically. "But I won't forever."

Matt watched as she strode away & then looked up to the dark sky. "I certainly hope so."

**

* * *

**

AN: Do you guys like it? Please leave your reviews! I'd really appreciate it if you give your opinions & suggestions. Thank you!

(PS: To all those who greeted me on my birthday, thank you! If you're wondering what I did on my birthday, well, we went to a theme park & I had the time of my life! And most of the presents I got are books…because they know I love to read.)


	2. The Bet

Thanks for all the reviews! I do hope you keep reading this story. By the way, have you guys read the book "_The Vincci Code_"? It's a really good book, though most of the stuff written there might shock you. I haven't read it myself, but my dad & brother has and they said it's really good...and shocking. It's out now & you can see it in bookstores including Borders (my favorite bookstore! lol) Anyways, here's chapter two. Don't forget to review!

_**Chapter Two: The Bet**_

"Do you mind if I steal Mimi for a dance?" Matt tried not to look too pleased aas he interrupted the dance.

"Of course not, Matt."

Both men knew he lied & they each knew that the other knew.

Matt grinned. "Thanks."

Joe looked at the man with cold eyes which warmed noticeably as he looked at Mimi. "I'll see you later, & maybe we'll go for that midnight swim."

She giggled like a school girl. Matt was forced to look & see where _his_ Mimi had gone.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Side by side they watched as Joe left the dance floor & was accompanied by Jun.

"_I'll keep that in mind_." Matt mimicked her high-pitched voice before laughing as he swung her into a dance. "What was that all about?"

"Shut up, Ishida! It's none of your business."

He thumped one large fist against his chest. "You hurt me deeply, old pal of mine. You're not honestly going to tell me you like that man?"

"And why shouldn't I? He's a charming, handsome, sophisticated, rich man. So naturally I'm going to find him completely gross!"

"Don't tell me...that would be another of those quaint American sayings, wouldn't it?"

She poked his shoulder before placing her hand there. "You are such a jerk. I don't even know why I like you at all. Can you remind me?"

He leaned down towards her, his voice low & intimate. "Because deep down you truly love me & you know it, that's why."

Mimi shook her head, but her eyes softened & a smile was teasing the corners of her mouth. "Well, if that's what you want to think, you just keep living the dream."

They were silent for a moment as the music slowed & hung on the warm evening air. Matt glanced up at the newly formed curtain of stars above them & sighed. "Jun Motomiya says the man's a well-known womanizer."

"She's the girl that would know, right enough.'

He smiled down at her. "Meow! Seriously, though, wouldn't you rather know that, one way or another?"

Mimi raised one eyebrow & looked at him straight in the eye. "_Maybe_ he's changed. Maybe he wants to settle down & meet someone genuine. Has that ever occurred to you inside that overprotective head of yours?'

If any thought occurred to him it was only the irritating one that recognized that Mimi might have an interest in Mr. Joe "Smarmy" Kido. And he, Yamato Ishida, didn't like that idea at all. But then, that was only because…as Mimi pointed out…he was her protector. It was his job. Yeah, that was it.

"There's one way to find out for sure."

Her chestnut brown eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah, & what might that be?"

"Jun thinks he'll be more interested in you if he thinks you're involved with someone else." He couldn't look at her in the eye. "And apparently half the town already thinks you're involved with someone else, so that could be why he approached you in the first place."

Mimi noticed that he couldn't meet her gaze & she knew she wasn't going to like where the conversation was headed. "Who do they think I'm involved with?"

Matt cleared his throat & found his eyes focused on her mouth for some unknown reason. "Me."

She burst out laughing. "You're kidding? That is so ridiculous. You & me? As if!"

"Well, that's what happens when you're sharing a house with one of the town's most eligible men." He raised his chin indignantly, his dark eyes sparking with barely hidden irritation. "Not everyone looks at me & sees some elder brother figure, all safe & reliable."

"Safe & reliable…oh, yeah, that's how I see you right enough." She was still laughing.

Matt's anger rose. "Well, maybe if you just took the time to notice you'll see that I'm actually not that damn bad!"

Her eyes widened at the hard edge of his voice. He was angry at that she thought the idea of her being attracted to him was ridiculous? No, that just couldn't be. No way, not her Matt. Not her 'safe & reliable' Matt. She blinked at him.

He glared down at her. Mimi smiled, attempting to ease the sudden tension between them. "Poor baby."

Matt's eyes softened a little bit & she sighed with relief. "Look, Ishida, Joe Kido seems like a perfectly nice guy. I don't see what you have against him."

"I have platy against him if he's chasing after you for some one-night affair."

Mimi frowned up at him. "You don't know that!"

"How do know he's not?"

She shook her head. "You're being really stupid about this."

Matt smiled sarcastically. "You wanna bet?"

"Matt, quit it."

"No, c'mon Mimi." He squeezed his arm tighter against her waist, drawing her body closer to his. "If you're so convinced that he's such a nice guy then you should stand by your beliefs."

She allowed her body to move in time with the music, matching the gentle sway of his hips. "And how exactly do I do that, then?"

Matt's smile was slow, & a challenge was lighting up in the back of his eyes. "By proving me wrong. Go out with me, pretend we're a couple for three months, & we'll see just how nice a guy Mr. Joe Kido is. If he continues chasing you then you'll know exactly what his intentions are, & that'll prove me right about him."

The air was forced out of her lungs. "You're crazy!" She glared at Matt in amazement as he pulled her off the dance floor towards the walkway at the park.

He knew the signs of an impending Tachikawa explosion & decided the further away she was from the crowd, the lass fallout would be. "It's not like you to go chicken on me, Tachikawa."

"Chicken?"

"Yeah, chicken." He stopped & stared down at her. "If you don't think you can handle the fact that I'm right, _as usual_, than say so."

Snatching her arm away from him, she marched to the darker end of the walkway. Once there she turned to face him so quickly that he almost crashed into her. "You've had a lot of crazy ideas in your time, but this one definitely gets the award."

He folded his arms across his chest & waited.

"I mean, you & me…a couple? Who's gonna believe that?"

He sighed. "Mimi…"

"And to suggest that we'd ever be able to fool anyone…I mean, there are days we have difficulty just getting on well enough to still like each other as friends!" She started pacing in front of him.

He sighed again. "If you'd just…"

"We'd have to be able to look at each other without sniggering every two minutes. And as for the kissing thing…" She stopped pacing long enough to waggle a finger at him. "You do realize if we were actually dating we'd be expected to kiss &…well, other stuff like that…"

There was a deadly silence as they stared at each other in shock. Matt swallowed hard. "I know that…"

She continued pacing. "It's the most stupid suggestion you've ever made, Ishida, & you should know that, for crying out loud!"

"Tachikawa…"

She stopped again & looked up into his eyes. "I mean, honestly, what makes you think for one second we could fool anyone?"

Matt frowned at her. "I think the girl protests too much."

"And just what does that mean?"

"Maybe you're too scared to kiss me."

Her eyes widened, fire glinting in their depths. "Me? Scared of you? What in the hell is there for me to be scared of?"

He stepped closer, his body almost touching hers. Towering over her smaller frame until any dim light was almost obscured, he leaned down towards her. "Maybe you might just LIKE kissing me."

"You wanna bet?"

"Well, actually, yes, I do." His gaze was steady. "I thought we established that fact."

Her mouth gaped open. "I don't believe this. As if I'd LIKE kissing you, of all people! Like as in _enjoy?_ Like as in, _participate…_"

He did the only reasonable thing he could think of to shut her up. He pulled her body to his & kissed her.

At first Mimi couldn't believe what he was doing. This was Yamato Ishida. The Matt she had known for over half her life. The Matt, who along with her soulmate Michael, had managed to alternately torture, humor & protect her most of the way through her late teens. They had been the three musketeers back then.

She thought she knew Matt better than anyone else on the planet. It should have felt like kissing a brother, but somehow it didn't. It felt…well, it felt nowhere near as kissing a brother. In fact, it was good.

_This just couldn't be right._ Matt couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing. He was actually kissing Mimi! Hello, earth calling Matt? What _was_ he doing? Goodness, he as kissing Mimi. And damn, but it felt good…too good. He moved his mouth over hers & felt her sigh against his lips. She was so warm, & sweet-tasting, & soft, and…

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Ishida." There was a childish giggle. "We didn't see you there."

They pulled away from each other, both staring at the two children who appeared by their side. Matt found his voice first. Well, he assumed it was his voice. The sound certainly seemed to come out of his mouth, so it pretty much had to be his. "That's okay, kids. Don't worry about it."

The children looked backed from Mimi & then to Matt & then back at Mimi again. The black-haired girl waved at Mimi before turning back into the party with her brother. "See," her voice was more than the usual whisper, "Mommy said they were going together. Let's tell her she's right."

Her brother's voice got louder as they moved further away. "I'm telling her first!"

"No, you're not! I am!"

Matt stared into the darkness as if he could still see them while Mimi stared at his broad back. "Ishida…"

"Well, I guess that takes care of the kissing part. They seemed fairly convinced." He turned to look at her. "Don't you think?"

"Oh, you…you'll just do anything to prove a point, won't you?" The burst of laughter sounded false, even to her own ears. For the first time in very long time she felt awkward in his company. "But surely you can see this is a really dumb-ass idea?"

With only a moment's hesitation he reached down to frame her face with his large hands, forcing her to at him. "Protest noted, but c'mon Tachikawa." He smiled a lop-sided smile at her, the one most women find so sexy. "It'll be fun, besides; we've done more stupid bets before. Since when have you ever chickened out to one of our bets?" He raised one eyebrow. "Unless you're prepared to admit I'm right about Joe."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, suddenly afraid that he might try to convince her some more, Mimi moved back out of his hold. She had never turned down one of Matt's bets. Never allowed him the upper hand in their long relationship, & she wasn't about to start now.

She liked Joe Kido, for crying out loud. He was the most attractive man she'd met in a long while. And she could think of nothing more that proving Matt that he was wrong about him. So if that meant she'd have to play pretend for a few months then she could manage that. Piece of cake. And once this bet is over, Matt would surely pay.

Raising her chin to look at him, she smiled calmly. "Okay, Ishida, you're on. Let's just hope…" she moved close to him to brush an imaginary speck of dirt from his shirt, "you can take the heat."

Matt stared at her, his throat suddenly dry. What had he started? From all the bets they've done, he knew that his payback would be a nightmare. Mimi would make sure of that.

He grinned. "Bring it on."

**

* * *

**

AN: Matt & Mimi calling each other by their last name is just part of their very long friendship. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! Chapter 3 is coming up next!

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** – hey, please check your e-mail because I just sent you a message. Something about you being an extra here, so give me a shout when you get it, okay? Thanks for the review! **Janay & riven** – I'm so glad to hear from both of you again! You truly kept your word when you said you're going to check this out, & I'm very impressed! Thumbs-up! **Koumi** – if you find the title cheesy then you better not read it.


	3. I'm Beginning to See You

This is the first chapter with the flashback. In order for you to understand it better, I decided to write Matt & Mimi's age on all the flashbacks. By the way, thanks for the reviews!

**Kuruta** – thanks! Keep R&R! **riven** – yeah, I was doubtful at first, but the kissing scene is nothing compared to what's gonna happen in the next couple of chapters. (wink!) **PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** – okay, if you're sure about it, then I guess I better start working on your scenes. It'll be up soon, okay. Thanks again! You're the best! **Mimato-4eva** – I've just read your Mimato fic & I think it's really good. Update soon!

_**Chapter Three: I'm Beginning to See You**_

**Flashback**

_End of summer - 15 years ago (Matt 14, Mimi 13)_

"Friends don't kiss."

"Ever?"

Mimi thought for a moment, her long legs tucked beneath her on the large sofa. It was the last night of summer holidays & in the morning their two families would part again for another year. To celebrate the evening they had a huge barbecue by the beach near the Tachikawa mansion. While the adults drank wine & chatted, the two kids sat themselves in front of the TV in the family room.

"Never."

Matt studied her profile carefully. "What about when they say goodbye or wish each other a happy birthday?"

"That's different, those are _friendly_ kisses."

"And the difference would be...?" He wondered just what the extent of her knowledge could be at age thirteen.

Mimi avoided looking directly at him. Instead she kept her gaze focused on the television screen as she watched the source of their debate. They had been watching _When Harry Met Sally._

Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Mimi blush during the cafe scene when Meg Ryan demonstrated her talent for faking it. He was impressed at himself by not laughing at her reaction. After all, he wasn't that much more experienced than she was. Kissing in the darkness of a cinema or the back seat of a friend's car on Saturday nights hardly made for a sex-life to brag about.

"You know." She blushed again.

"Yes, I do know." He smiled teasingly. "I'm just curious to see if you do."

Mimi knew she should never have allowed this particular debate to begin. They didn't talk about stuff like this, & she was so embarrassed she wanted to have the sofa open up & swallow her. "Well, let's just say I know the difference."

"So, go on, then."

"Fine." By the time she spun around to face him he already realized that he sparked her temper. It was her best defense in times of difficulty. And, boy, did she have a temper. "You want to ruin out last night by being dumb & teasing me, then that's just fine. I don't really know & you know I don't really know. I've never been kissed by a boy before. Not THAT way. Satisfied now? But I know there _should_ be a difference."

Matt reached out & touched her arm. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just wondering what you'd say."

"Well, now you know." She pulled her arm away from him & leaned back, her mouth pouting slightly. "And how am I ever supposed to find out if I look like this? Boys don't kiss girls who look like me. They kiss pretty girls."

"I thought you said boys were stupid?"

A frown creased her forehead. "They are, but I guess it would be nice to have one even slightly interested in me."

Matt smiled his lop-sided smile as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Tachikawa, I'll make you a deal."

Turning her head towards him, she raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"Well…" he leaned towards her, his voice low. "If you haven't found out what it's like to be kissed by the time you're eighteen, I'LL kiss you."

Her eyes widened. "You?"

"Yes, me."

Mimi stared. "Kiss _me?_'

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll kiss you on your eighteenth birthday."

She continued staring at him, as if suddenly seeing a side of him she never noticed before. Then she laughed & laughed, until tears fell from her eyes. "Not in this lifetime."

**End of Flashback**

"I heard a rumor today in the market."

Mimi didn't lift her head as her friend & soon-to-be neighbor perched herself against the counter in front of her. Mimi had opened a new clothes boutique downtown with Sora not long after coming home. She used one side of the store to display & sell mounted copies of her work, the one she truly love. Designing.

They spent the morning selling various accessories & clothes to a dozen people. So it was the first opportunity for them to talk since the weekend's barbecue. Mimi knew only too well what rumor Sora was referring to. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, they do say the market is the place to get rumors."

Sora waved her hand underneath Mimi's nose until she looked at her. "You very well know what rumor I'm talking about & don't you dare tell me you don't."

"Come on, Sora, we both know how active kids' imaginations can be." She tried her best to look sincere as she smiled at one of her closest friends. As she looked at Sora's caring eyes she also remembered the crush she had on Matt when they were teenagers. But Sora was a married woman now, & happily pregnant.

Her friend smiled smugly. "I don't think I mentioned any kids."

Mimi blushed a fiery red. "Sora, I'd really rather not talk about this."

"Oh, no, you don't. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She made herself comfortable leaning on the counter. "Tell Sora all about it & don't you dare skip any details."

As she looked at her friend, Mimi knew she couldn't tell her the truth. Sora had never understood the challenges & bets she and Matt aimed at each other over the years. Sora was a happily…no, blissfully married woman who loved her husband, Tai, & wanted the rest of the world to be in love as they were. How could she Mimi tell her about the bet? It would be easier to tell her the version of the truth that she wanted to hear, and then she & Matt could just 'split up' as they planned in three months' time.

"What do you want to know?"

Sora hit her on the shoulder. "Aw, come on, Mimi. Did Matt kiss you at the barbecue or not?"

At least that wasn't a lie. "Yes, he did." She blushed again.

"And?"

"And what?"

Sora sighed dramatically. "How was it? After all this time, why did he kiss you now? What's going on? Because you know I've always wondered what it was with you two."

Mimi's eyes widened. She stared incredulously at her friend. "You have? How come you never said anything? I mean, you of all people have always known that I only see Matt as a friend, so what on earth made you think…?"

"Mimi, its Yamato Ishida we're talking about here. I could never understand why you can't see what's absolutely clear to everyone else in this place. The man is _gorgeous_."

"You think Matt is gorgeous? Are you nuts? I've called him many things in my time, but gorgeous was never one of them." Mimi laughed. "He's just Matt."

Sora's eyebrows rose until they disappeared under her fringe. "When was the last time you looked at him?" She grinned widely. "Don't include last Saturday night."

"That's not fair, Sora. I look at him." She felt Sora's eyes follow her as she moved away from the counter to rearrange the clothes on the opposite wall.

"Really? Then you must know what color his eyes are?"

"That's stupid. I know that…they're blue."

"Blue?"

Mimi's hands paused as she thought, & then she smiled as she gained a mental image. "Yes, blue…you know, like ocean blue."

"My goodness, Miss Tachikawa, I had no idea you cared."

Mimi froze as Matt's voice sounded close to her ear. She didn't hear him enter the shop. She turned to look him, finding his eyes glittering in a 'gotcha' kind of way.

She stared as he turned to wink at Sora. "Hi, Sora, how are you?" Then looking back into Mimi's eyes, he added, "Please continue, I could stand a few more compliments."

"You jerk, how long have you been here?" She set her hands on his chest to push him out of her way. Instead he stood his ground & placed his hands over hers to hold them against him. She could feel his heart beat, was far too aware of his warmth, & was desperately tempted to kick him in the groin. "Get out of my way!"

"Not 'till you agree to come swimming this evening. It's nice & warm outside. I thought we could eat over by the shore at the beach."

She glared straight into his ocean blue eyes, following their daze as they went back to Sora's grinning face. "Don't you think she should come & swim with me on a lovely night like this, Sora?"

Sora positively glowed back at him. "Definitely, Matt."

"See?" He looked back at her & immediately found himself looking at her mouth. A memory suddenly hit him & he frowned slightly. "Sora agrees."

Mimi noticed where he was looking & without thinking, moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. This bet was nearly too easy. "Okay, you win. I'll go."

Momentarily distracted by what she did with her tongue, Matt had to take a second to focus on what she just said. "Okay, uh, I'll see you later."

Mimi smiled at his expression. "Okay."

"Right."

Matt looked at Mimi, & Mimi looked right back. They were staring at each other for a while when Sora coughed & the world rocked back into place.

"All right," Matt grinned, released her hands & swung on his heel to leave the shop. "Bye, ladies."

Sora watched him leave & then turned to Mimi, fanning her face with one hand. "Is it just me or did it just get really hot in here?"

**

* * *

**

Spending the entire morning avoiding questions from the ever so curious Sora, Mimi decided to escape the shop at lunchtime. She bought a sandwich & a carton of juice from the café across the shop & then headed out into the warm June sunshine to sit by the park near the harbor.

Putting her sunglasses on, she took a moment to soak in the atmosphere before opening her juice & eating her sandwich. With hourly boat tours from Odaiba's man harbor, tourists & locals were wandering around in an assortment of holiday clothing. It didn't take long for her to pick Matt out of the crowd. He was easy to spot being such a tall person.

Gorgeous was never a word she would have used to describe Matt. Orlando Bloom, yes, but Yamato Ishida? Nope. Not that she thought he was ugly. She frowned behind her sunglasses. _So, what was he?_

In her experience as a crowd-watcher she glanced around to see if she could find any good-looking men to compare him with. She found a red-haired American, obviously a tourist from the way he dressed, who flirted with her in the shop earlier & then looked at them both.

The American was quite tall…probably six feet…but slim, which was typical in taller men. Matt, on the other hand, was six foot three & well built.

The American's hair was copper, short & curly, while Matt's hair was blonde, straight & glossy. Biting into her sandwich, Mimi thought that was slightly attractive.

The American had an open smiling face, with hazel eyes that teased when he flirted with Mimi at the shop. Matt's face could be lots of different things depending on his mood. But most of all, regardless of his straight, even features & strong chin, he had an honest face. Mimi had always liked the fact that she could read just about every emotion from Matt's face.

A soft smile touched her moth as she watched him run across the harbor to give a small girl the stuffed bear she just dropped. The little girl smiled & then giggled as he spoke to her, & Mimi didn't have to see his face to know what it would be like. He always had that gentle look in his eyes when he teased her the first year they met. Without effort, he had a way of making a person smile no matter how old they are.

That was the one thing she would never deny about Matt. He was a really nice guy. Mimi smiled more when she thought about how much he hated being told Mr. Nice Guy, but he was. Her eyes followed him until he walked out of her sight, his body moving in long strides that spoke of a silent confidence in his own strength. Then, her gaze falling onto the water, Mimi finished her lunch.

Sora was right. She had never really thought about it, but Sora was right. Matt was…no, IS a gorgeous man. More than that, he was a nice, caring, gorgeous man. Shame, really, because he isn't Mimi type. She'd never been attracted to someone like him in her entire life. It was a good thing because if she was attracted to him, then she might have gotten hurt in this latest game of theirs.

**

* * *

**

AN: The next chapter will be the swimming scene. Don't forget to review!


	4. A Realization

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Many of you said something about Matt & Mimi kissing in chapter 2, well, all I can say is that there will be a lot of kissing & fluffy stuff going on between our favorite couple. And I might raise the rating as we go farther, but let's not worry about that right now. Anyways, I noticed that the previous chapters were quite short so I made the effort to make this one longer. Enjoy!

_**Chapter Four: A Realization**_

**Flashback**

_Mimi's eighteenth birthday_

It wasn't Matt who kissed Mimi on her eighteenth birthday. By that time, their worlds had changed & so had they. By her eighteenth birthday the two friends became three, & then two of the three became a pair.

"I can't believe you kept him secret from me for so long." Mimi challenged him with one elegantly raised eyebrow. "Did you do it to torture me or were you waiting 'till i had straight teeth?"

"As if I'd want to inflict you on any of my other friends."

She surprised him by leaning forward & plating a warm kiss on his cheek. "I love you, you know."

Matt wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, you & half the female population."

One elegant finger tapped on the tip of his nose. "Well, I was first & don't you forget it."

He reached out to steady her arms as she swayed towards him, smiling indulgently. "And you, my old friend, are a little drunk from all that wine, aren't you?"

"Me? Why, Ishida, I'm shocked you could even think of such a thing." She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him from his shoulder. "But I am having a really great birthday. How about you?"

Blue eyes shone down into brown. "It's not my birthday."

"I know that, but are you having a great time?"

"With you? Always."

Mimi frowned at him with an all too familiar pout on her full lips. "You're teasing me."

"Am I?"

"Yes, but you know what?"

"Go on, Tachikawa, amaze me." He smiled again. "What is it?"

"I forgive you."

Placing one strong arm around her tiny waist, he half carried her towards an empty table. "Well, I'm relieved about that. Now, why don't you just have a little rest at this little table for a while & I'll get you some nice birthday coffee?"

Sitting down into the offered chair, Mimi looked up at him. She frowned for a moment, looked around & bar, and then patted the chair beside her. "Sit down, Matt. I want to talk to you."

"I'll just get some of that birthday coffee first."

"No!" she grabbed hold of his shirtsleeve. "Please, sit down."

Matt watched as the wheels turned in her head. Then she smiled at him. Looking at him from beneath long eyelashes, she was positively flirtatious, & for some reason he couldn't stop himself from noticing it. Damn, but she'd grown up. And it wasn't just the removal of braces that got her noticed by Michael, his college roommate. She just seemed to have blossomed overnight.

He slowly sat down beside her. "What's up?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

The question caught him off guard. Especially considering he already begun to notice how she looked. For a second he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

Mimi giggled. "Why, Ishida, I do believe for the first time ever I've managed to make you speechless. Happy Birthday to me!"

He tried to stand up. "I'll just get that coffee. I'd really like a cup, wouldn't you?"

She placed her hand on his thigh & pushed him back into the chair. She gave another dangerous smile. "Don't avoid the subject at hand."

Matt was trying to avoid 'the subject at hand'; the burning sensation on his thigh where her hand rested. Hadn't anyone told her what happened to nineteen year old males whenever good-looking females touched them that close to…?

He carefully removed her hand, placing on her lap. "Why would I avoid it? Of course you're pretty, Mimi. You've always been pretty. Taking your braces off really helped."

"Is it just the brace?" She leaned in close to him, her voice low. "Is it just the brace or have I changed at all…you know, _anywhere else_?"

_If that rabbit didn't move soon it was going to be squished._ He blink, blinked again, & then Matt's brain started to work. "Uh, what exactly are you fishing for?"

"Have you noticed anything _different_ about me?" Her face was dangerously close to his. "I mean, since you last saw me?"

Matt swallowed hard to moisten his dry throat. Wow, but she smells good…all soapy & slightly perfumed, like flowers. _Get a grip here, man. Hormone alert!_ "In what way exactly?"

"You tell me." Mimi stood up in front of him & turned around before holding her arms out at her side. "How do I look to you?"

Matt did as he was asked & looked at her. He took a really good, long look at her. She was sensational…really sensational. He looked at her legs & in a split second decided that he was a legs man. Not that he didn't know Mimi had great legs. Hell, he'd seen them in shorts or swimsuits every summer for the past eight years…but not like this. She was wearing the sheerest of black stockings with her feet in the silliest strappy high heels he had ever seen. And the skirt she was wearing should be made illegal for it left nothing in the imagination.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what do you see?"

He waved away her protests with one arm. "I'm still looking."

She had the smallest waist he thought he'd ever seen. Was she too skinny? Did she have some kind of dumb obsession with her weight? Nah, she pigs out sometimes. His eyes traveled upwards. No, her weight was jut fine. She had breasts now…small, full breasts that peeked out at him from the deep vee of her tight top. Maybe he was a breasts man after all. Then he looked back down at her legs. Nope, still a legs man.

Then he looked up at her face. She had this creamy complexion, full moist lips that showed a smile with perfectly straight white teeth. Wide chestnut brown eyes above an elegantly upturned nose…

A hand waved in front of his face. "Well…can you see it?"

His voice was sharp. "Dammit, Tachikawa, see what?" He'd seen a lot & it irritated him that he noticed that much. "You look just fine to me."

"FINE? I look just _fine_?" She looked annoyed. "Thanks a lot, big man."

"Oh, hell," Matt ran long fingers through his long hair. "What am I supposed to notice?"

With a sigh he could hear above the music, she moved forwards. Placing one slender hand on either side of his face, her eyes smiled into his. "Don't you see it, Matt? I'm in LOVE. For the first time in my life I'm in love. And it's with your friend, Michael. Thanks to you, I'm going to find out exactly what it's like to be with that special someone."

Matt's stomach twisted. How could he have seen that his two friends would end up wrapped in each others arms? He met Michael his first term in college & he instantly liked the guy. With his golden good looks & extrovert nature he was popular on campus, and so much more outgoing than Matt himself. He had an ease about him that people instantly liked.

Michael was the captain of the basketball team, top of his class in business studies, & rich family in New York City in America. The guy had everything. All the criteria that overly protective brother figures would look for in a boyfriend for someone they really cared about. _So why did he suddenly wish Mimi & Michael never have met?_

**End of Flashback****

* * *

**

Much as she hated to admit it, Matt had been right again, this time about the evening being perfect for swimming at the beach near Sasaka Cottages. It's a place only locals & a few cruise boats ever knew about. This also meant that on a sunny summer evening it was normally filled with townspeople. Most of them seemed to be smiling more than usual when they greeted them.

Lying on their stomachs, side by side on a large rug, they watched as people watched them. Mimi pushed her sunglasses onto her head & turned to look at Matt beside her. His eyes were closed; long dark lashes against his tanned skin. "I never realized we were so interesting. It's like we're celebrities being watched by the crowd."

He didn't open his eyes, but his head was turned towards her. "We've always been interesting. We just didn't notice it so much before."

"Doesn't it bother you now that you know?"

"You've been away. I've had this kind of attention & speculation aimed at me ever since college. That's what comes of being single in a small town. You can't even say hello to a pretty female without the gossips starting."

The wheels turned slowly in her head.

Matt smiled a slow, sleepy smile, still with his eyes closed. "Okay, I can hear those wheels turning. What is it?"

She hated the way he could do that. Is he Psychic or something? "Haven't you dated anyone since I've been away?"

"Why?" the smile transformed to a grin. "Jealous?"

"Ha, ha." She nudged him with her elbow. "No, I mean, well, what I mean is…I'm not cramping your style, am I? Living with you, I mean?"

He opened his eyes & looked up at her, curious as to what her face might tell him. But she turned away before he could see anything, studying the crowd who lined the shore. "Meems, if you're asking me whether or not your living in my house is affecting my sex-life, then I think we're about to hit uncharted territory here."

"Well, we've always been up-front with each other, & half the population already seems to believe that I _am_ your sex-life. So I was just curious." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to know, that's all."

Matt tuned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to study her closer. He was rewarded for his patience when she turned to look at him. There was concern in her eyes, & he realized she was genuinely worried about 'cramping up his style'. Without thinking about it he reached out to her, brushing a long lock of damp hair away from her cheek.

"Even if I was seeing someone, which we both know I'm not…unless, of course, you count yourself…I wouldn't be able to make love to them in the house while you were there."

Mimi noted the quiet affection in his voice & smiled down at him. He really was a nice guy. Still she couldn't resist teasing him. "What's wrong? You make too much noise?"

His eyes widened in surprise at her comment. Recognizing the teasing gleam in her eyes, he knew he had no choice but to play along. "Baby…" he blew onto his fingernails before polishing them on his t-shirt, "it wouldn't be _me_ making the noise."

Mimi erupted into convulsive laughter. "You are so arrogant, do you know that?"

They laughed together for a moment before watching the crowd again in companionable silence. Matt thought about the conversation. "So if you met someone, & the situation was reversed, would I cramp _your_ style?"

"Make love to someone while you are in the house?" She blushed like a tomato & laughed again, "No way, Jose."

"You make too much noise?" The question did things to his imagination that it had absolutely no right doing.

She hid her face in the blanket while he watched her shoulders shake with laughter. Her voice muffled when she spoke, forcing him to lean towards her to hear her words. "I don't think I could concentrate on what I was doing if I knew you could hear anything."

Jealousy, like a bad cramp, gripped his chest hard, shocking him with its intensity. Thinking of Mimi in that way had always been off limits. Now their conversation opened a doorway he hadn't intended looking through, & he didn't care much for his reaction.

Clearing his throat, he stood up & took off his t-shirt. "Just as well, Mimi, because whoever he was I think I'd probably be forced to beat the shit out of him." He frowned as he looked towards the water. "I'm going for another swim. See you in a while."

Mimi's head shot upwards at his sharp announcement. But she only focused her vision in time to see him walk briskly to the water before diving smoothly underneath. Where did that outburst come from? She knew he could be protective, but even so…

Their relationship was changing. It hadn't been the same since she came home. She began to realize that when she noticed Matt staring at her so often, it was as if he never really looked at her before.

And these last few days they walked onto very new grounds; she supposed it was only natural they'd need time to adjust. Time to find & test the new boundaries, but they cared about each other in ways in which she, certainly, had never cared about anyone else. Matt was her most special of friends & no matter what adjustments they made she knew they wouldn't affect their longtime friendship. They just couldn't.

"Someone as lovely as you shouldn't frown like that."

Turning onto her back, she looked up into Joe Kido's smiling face. Dressed in pristine white t-shirt & khaki shorts, he resembled a model from the pages of a summer catalogue.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled. "It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm just great." His dark eyes moved down over her body & her long legs before returning to her face. "You should wear a swimsuit all the time, Mimi. Wow!"

She sat upright, unconsciously drawing her knees up as she glanced towards the water.

"He's still in the water."

"Who is?" She blinked at him.

Joe smiled. "Your FRIEND."

She glanced back towards the water. "Oh, you mean, Matt. Yeah, he likes to swim. We used to have swimming races here when we were kids."

Taking a deep breath, he sat down beside her. "There's a lot of history between you two."

She looked at his face, surprised to find him so close. "Yeah, we're really close. We've known each other for a long time."

A quick glance over his head caused her to smile at the look of disapproval on Mrs. Ryuichi's face, a woman who has a knack for good gossip. "I think you'll find your sitting here is setting quite a few tongue wagging."

He didn't look too worried. "Your Matt is well known & liked in this community. How can I possibly compete with that?"

"From what I hear, a guy like you doesn't let a little competition get in his way." The words were out before she could stop them. But the minute she spoke, Joe's jaw dropped & Mimi regretted the comment.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I've always considered a person innocent until proven guilty. I guess I shouldn't treat you any differently."

"Mimi…" he reached out, touching her arm with one long finger, then running the palm of his hand towards her shoulder as he held her gaze with his, "I…"

"_I believe you're occupying my space!"_

Their heads snapped upwards at the same time as Matt's shadow fell over them. For a moment Mimi didn't recognized him any more than she recognized the tone of his voice. His face was dark…almost threatening…and for a split second she was shocked. It was a side of him she didn't see very often.

"Matt…sorry, I didn't see you there." Joe quickly removed his hand from Mimi's arm & stood up. "I was just saying how great Mimi looks in a swimsuit."

Matt stepped closer to Joe, water running off his body in long silvery rivulets. He ran his hand across his face to remove some water & then lowered his voice. "So I saw, Kido. The next time you compliment her with your hands you'll have me to deal with…do you understand?"

Mimi jumped to her feet & stood between them, facing Matt. "Are you crazy? Apologize to Joe right now."

Joe smiled smoothly, his eyes warming for Mimi. "Its okay, Mimi, I understand." His eyes swept back towards Matt. "Matt obviously feels the need to stake his claim. I get the message."

Matt nodded tersely. "Just make sure you do."

Mimi gaped at the two men. "Oh, I can't believe you two."

Ignoring Joe for a moment, Matt frowned at Mimi. "This guy was _touching_ you. Are you telling me that's okay with you? Because it sure as hell isn't okay with me!"

Without hesitating she grabbed his hand & pulled him away from Joe, towards the trees at the back of the cottages. "We need to talk, NOW."

By the time they reached the trees Matt was smiling at her. "Wow, you can drag me into the trees any time, Meems. Did you see the looks we got from the people?"

"What the fuck were you doing out there?" She was mad…really, really mad. He could tell because her brown eyes sparked angrily & her face was flushed. He thought she looked amazing.

"We're supposed to be a couple, right? Well, I'm not going to stand around while some other guy runs his hands all over my girlfriend, am I?"

Mimi shook her head. "Even as my boyfriend, or for that matter as my lover, you wouldn't go around acting like Neanderthal man without me going crazy about it. Don't you know that?" She glared at him. "What the hell kind of woman have you been dating over the years?"

He actually had the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just…well, I guess I didn't like it much. As a friend _or_ as a boyfriend." Realizing she still held his hand, he squeezed her fingers. "I guess we both need some learning to do if we're going to pull this off."

Calmer, she looked up into his eyes & smiled wryly. "They're all standing out there waiting for us to come out, aren't they?"

"Yup."

"So, what'll we do? Wait for a minute?"

Matt took a deep breath. "They'll probably expect us to kiss & make up first."

"Oh."

He stepped towards her. "And we should probably practice that kissing thing again before we try it out in public, right? After all, they'll expect you to come out of here looking like you've just been thoroughly kissed, & the best way I know to make you look like that is…"

Mimi interrupted him, suddenly aware of how little clothing he was wearing. Her mouth was dry. "I get the idea, Ishida. So you'd better just shut up & kiss me."

"And they say romance is dead."

This time Mimi was ready for the kiss. She even moistened her lips automatically before his lips covered hers. _It's only Matt, only Matt, only Matt_. She repeated it over & over her head, but after a moment it was hard to concentrate.

It shocked him when he felt her kiss him back. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly wasn't ready for how hot she felt, how easily their mouths fitted together. With a kiss there was always that initial moment of hesitation as the two couple felt for the correct 'fit' before they deepened the kiss. But not this time…this was right from the first touch.

Moving instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to pull herself closer to his damp body. In turn, Matt's arms circled around her waist to hold her there. Her curved body fitted perfectly along the full length of his, curling in & touching him everywhere.

The minute his tongue touched hers, she was lost & her mind stopped working. In her entire life she couldn't remember being kissed so thoroughly…& by Matt, of all people!

_By Matt_. She froze. Oh, no, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't possibly be enjoying kissing _Matt_. It wasn't something that was supposed to happen when you kissed a friend.

The moment she went still he knew they went too far. Whatever was happening, it was too much. He pulled away carefully & stepped back, taking a moment before he could look at her.

Mimi, on the other hand, was staring at him with large unblinking eyes, as if she'd never seen him before. Her lips were red & swollen, & her cheeks were flushed. She was beautiful. When did she become so beautiful? All of a sudden he realized that was what was different about her ever since she got home. She matured & grown into a very beautiful woman & he was so stupid to realize it.

He smiled at her softly. "I think they'll know what we've been doing when we go out there."

Turning away from him, Mimi found her voice. "Well, thank goodness _someone_ knows what we're doing."

**

* * *

**

AN: Another kissing scene for you guys! Do you like it? Expect more of that in the next couple of chapters. Don't forget to review!

**Kaye** – I wanted to make Joe's character a little different from the one we usually know. He's quite the opposite this time around. **Reijin** – I'm glad to hear from you. It's nice to know that you like my stories. I expect to hear from you more so keep R&R! **Kuruta** – oh, you're Filipino? That's so cool! I'm Filipino, too! Where you from? **Riven** – well, they've been friends for a long time & Mimi never thought of him any more than a brotherly figure…but let's see what happens. **Janay** – I agree with you sista! He is GORGEOUS! **Pink-writer** – glad to hear from you. I did say I'm posting it this week, but I never thought I'd be putting up chapter four already. Yay! **Angel** – take your time, my dear, there's no need to hurry. Maybe I can even post it here, eh? **Bubbles05** – hi, I do hope you continue on reading & reviewing my story.


	5. A Realization Part2

Here's another chapter with a flashback. Thanks for the reviews! Some of you were wondering why I update so quickly. The reason why I update so quickly is because I don't have anything to do here at home, so I usually spend most of my time in front of the computer typing, typing, & typing. And, like I said before, I based my stories on books I've read & it makes it a lot easier for me to write it.

**Kuruta** – it's all right, at least you took time to review this one. Thanks! **Mimato-4eva** – that's why chapter 3 was titled _I'm Beginning to See_. Matt's a bit overprotective when it comes to other guys. **Koumi** – say that to yourself! Maybe you're the one who thinks you know everything. **Luvfaytdestini** – wow! This is great! I give credit to Rachelle! She's really excited about this isn't she? I think she'll be mentioned in this chapter. **Riven** – thanks, I do try my best to put great endings. **Zionne** – there will be a lot more to come, s stay tuned. **Dyra** – thanks for reading all my Mimato fics. Keep R&R! **Angel** – Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. It's his lost, you know, because you're a great girl & he let you go. Its okay to change your hair style or hair color every once in a while, but don't ever change yourself. Remember this, what matters most is what's on the inside. Oh, my gosh! I'm starting to sound like my mom!...Anyways, thanks for the cheer! You're the best!

**_Chapter Five: A Realization – Part2_**

By the following weekend, Mimi's nerves were shot to hell & back. The whole town was taking about the wonderful romance between Yamato Ishida & that 'pretty Tachikawa girl'. And Joe Kido had been visiting her in shop every now & then.

Things weren't quite going the way she expected...not the she knew what to expect in the first place. And then there was Sora. Sora, whom she say every day & who asked her every moment possible. Saturday proved to be no different.

"So, how's it going, then?"

Mimi sighed & shook her head. "You ask me this every day & every day I tell you the same thing...FINE."

Sora sat down beside her & looked her in the face. "If everything was fine you wouldn't look this bad. You look exhausted, Mimi, & you keep telling me it's 'fine' when it's not. Aren't things working out between you & Matt?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..." She struggled to find an excuse & couldn't, not this time. "I guess I'm just confused."

"About you & Matt or about Joe Kido?"

Mimi laughed tightly. "I thought I liked Joe Kido but I was wrong about that. The more I see him, the more...I don't know..._smarmy_ I find him."

"Mmm, he's a bit too slick if you ask me." Sora smiled sympathetically & rubbed her friend's arm. "And Matt?"

"Now that's another story." Her fingers rubbed her temples. "Where should I begin?"

"He kissed you again?"

_Boy did he ever._ "Oh, yeah, he did that all right."

Sora smile broadly. "Goodness & you just don't know what to do about that, do you?"

Now, that was an understatement. As usual, even without the story, Sora was close to the mark. "We're not the same anymore, Sora, & I hate that. I miss the fun we used to have. I just don't know how to get it back."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

Mimi looked confused. "What?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how did the kiss rate?"

"If you're going to make fun, Sora, I swear I'm leaving."

Sora shook her head. "No, I'm completely serious. I need to know how you rated the kiss. It gives me an idea on how big your problem is. Anyway, this is your shop too, so you can't just leave."

Mimi blinked at her friend in amazement, then shrugged her shoulders & thought for a moment. _On a scale of one to ten_. She thought about their last kiss far too much on sleepless nights, so it didn't take long for her to rate it. Her tone was as deadpan as her face when she spoke.

"About fifteen."

"Damn it, I just always thought it would be."

"Sora, this isn't helping!"

"Sorry," she looked more serious. "Have you ever been kissed above eight before?"

"No."

"So now you've got the oldest of problems to deal with here. Would you sacrifice your friendship for what will be the most amazing lovemaking of your life? Or would you hang onto the friendship with it possibly never being the same again because you always wondered whether it would have been the best lovemaking of your life?"

"Correct me if that's not a lose/lose situation you just quoted there, Oprah. I thought you were supposed to be helping."

Sora nodded. "I am. I was just thinking out loud. In fact, here's another one. Do you love him?"

"What did you say?" Mimi couldn't believe what she'd just been asked. "Did you just ask me if I LOVE him? What the hell kind of question is that? It's Matt we're talking about here, not some guy I've been out on a blind date with."

Sora held up her hands in front of her. "Okay, okay, calm down. I know you care about him; I've always known that. You were like some loyal dog when you first found out I had a crush on him. What I mean is, do you _love him_ love him? You know…the big one."

"Don't be stupid. He kissed me twice & you expect me to fall head over heels in love with him? This is Matt. I can't fall in love with Matt. It would be like…damn, I don't know…like falling in love with a big brother."

"Matt's not your brother, Mimi." Sora walked over & hugged her friend as best as she could with eight months worth of baby on the way. "You want my advice? You go with the flow & let things happen naturally. If you two aren't meant to be together, then there's nothing you can do to stop that except lie to yourself. He's a great man, Mimi, & if you're not meant to be then it's the biggest test of your friendship you'll ever have. All friendships have to change & grow, and when you think about it, it would change anyway when you two marry other people. So just wait & see & stop killing yourself over this."

The words echoed through Mimi's head & she wondered what Sora would think if she knew the whole story. It was a bit difficult to let things happen naturally when everything they did was a lie to begin with. She had never, for one moment, expected that their dumb-ass bet would be so challenging, or so dangerous. But then how could she have possibly known that kissing him would have such an effect on her?

There was a chance that the forfeit for this bet could be larger than she wanted to pay. She could lose her very best friend…forever.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_A couple of months after Mimi's party – 10 years ago (Matt 19, Mimi 18)_

He was sick of dating bimbos. It was the only type of girl he seemed to spend any time with these days & he was bored. Bored & seemed to be lost ever since Mimi's birthday party. At least he was dating someone to cover up the fact that he was obsessed with Mimi's relationship with Michael.

This sudden realization he had about Mimi Tachikawa being an attractive & sexy female wasn't natural. As if these nineteen-year-old hormones weren't enough to be dealing with. His nether regions reacted every time his best friend walked past.

But it wasn't just his newfound realization of how she looked…not if he was honest with himself. It was the fact that she had less time for him now that she was seeing Michael. Before, they always talked on the phone & write notes to each other, but now she talked on the phone to _Michael_ & send notes to _Michael._ It was only natural for two couples to do that, but Matt was jealous as hell.

"Hey, stranger." The voice sounded close to his ear, making him jump with surprise. Turning around, he was met with a familiar smile & an immediate hug. _Great, now all he had to do was think about her & she appeared._ That would help. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's one heck of a welcome." She sat down on the wide edge of his father's desk. "Remind me to visit you more often."

Immediately matt felt guilty. It wasn't her fault he was being so immature. It was up to him to try & control himself more. Besides, who was he to stop her from being happy? If she had to spend time with someone else, he was glad it was his other friend. Michael was a good guy. And surely, playing the martyr is much better than playing the wounded person?

"It's just that you don't normally come down here, Tachikawa, that's all." He waved around his father's office. "It's the only place I'm normally safe from you."

Mimi raised an eyebrow and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk."

"Yup, that's me." He glanced down at her white shirt & sweatpants, and the tennis racket at her feet. "Playing for the Wimbledon, are you?"

"Something like that. I'll just wait & see if I manage to beat Michael in another game first."

"Ah," Matt turned back to filing his cabinet. "So you're playing at the club?"

Mimi studied the back of his head. Either it was her imagination or Matt's tone was cold. She noticed he'd been acting strange recently. "What's up, Ishida?"

Now, that was a great question. He smiled wryly. "Why on earth would you ask that?"

"It's just…" she thought for a moment, "did I do something to annoy you?"

"You always annoy me."

"It's just that…you're not yourself at the moment."

There was silence for a moment as the wheels turned in Mimi's head. She knew she'd been spending a lot of time with Michael & less time with her best friend. But that was natural, wasn't it? Ever since Michael went with Matt on holiday last summer she'd been obsessed with him. And now they were together, but did she hurt Matt's feelings by spending less time with him? "Have I been ignoring you?"

Matt took a deep breath & turned around again. He noted the look in her eye, the concern. He felt lower than a moss. "It's okay, you're crazy about that stupid friend of mine &, believe me, he has my sympathy." He smiled encouragingly.

"It's just that I can't remember the last time we talked."

"We talked yesterday."

"I said 'Hi' before you put Michael on the phone. It's hardly the same thing."

The filing cabinet drawer closed as he leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"How's life, Ishida? Still dating the lovely Susie?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

This made him laugh. "She had her good points."

Mimi arched an eyebrow. "I've noticed that most boys spend their time talking to two of those 'good' points."

"Jealousy, jealousy."

She glanced down at her chest. "Well, they do say that anything more than a handful is a waste."

Matt laughed again. "And where did get that?"

"Why, from you, of course."

"I have never said that to you!"

"No," she blinked innocently up at him. "But you said it to Michael about that girl in the bar a couple of weeks ago."

"Eavesdroppers never hear anything good, you know."

Mimi smiled. "Maybe… So, anyway, is she wife material? Because you know you better get a move on if you're going to have those twelve children before the deadline."

He smiled at the memory of an old dare, when Mimi had bet that he'd be married with twelve kids by the time he turned thirty-five. Married & settled onto his family's business just as his parents had always planned. Looking away, he returned to his filing. "I don't think so."

"Well, you better keep looking if you're going to produce a son & heir for this dynasty of yours."

"Yeah, well, I hardly think it's a dynasty."

Mimi persisted. "Aw, c'mon, Ishida, everywhere I look these days a house is being built by Ishida & Son."

"Business is good."

Even though she was reflecting on how much nicer Matt's hair was short, Mimi still managed to notice the chill in his voice. "Okay, this would be a bad thing because…?"

Matt gave a sigh. "I don't want it, Meems."

His words momentarily silenced her. "You're kidding?"

"God, I wish I was."

Mimi stared at his back. "Look at me."

Slowly, very slowly, he turned to face her. Shoving his clenched fists into his pockets, he looked into her eyes. "I thought you, of all people, might have known."

She shook her head. "Not a clue, but you're doing that whole business management course & all. Why do that if you aren't getting ready for all this?"

"I guess I thought it would make my dad happy." He shook his head. "You should see his face when he talks about Ishida & Son. He's worked his whole life for this."

Mimi's heart wrenched for him. "Oh, God, what will you do?"

He smiled. "You know what, I have no idea."

"You have to tell him."

"How?" his smile disappeared.

Silence.

"You see, you don't know either." He turned back to his filing. "I'll just stay here until I grow old & die from boredom."

Mimi knew how much Matt loved his parents. She knew how honest, open & loyal he was with them. Both of them were the only child, & her parents often teased him about being the perfect child. And in many ways, he was.

She couldn't remember a time when there had been anything but pride in their eyes when they looked at him. So it was no great surprise that he would do just about anything to not hurt or disappoint them. He was the nicest person she knew & her heart twisted for him.

Matt heard her soft movements as she walked over to him. He felt the warmth of her small hand as it rested on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"They wouldn't want you to spend your life doing something that made you miserable."

"And throwing their hard work back at them won't make _them_ miserable, right?" His tone was sarcastic.

Mimi put her arms around his waist & hugged him. "They _love_ you & they'll get over it. You need to find out what you're meant to do with your own life."

Matt hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her to return the hug. "I don't want to hurt them, Meems."

She lifted her head from his chest & looked up into his eyes. "This will work out just don't lie to yourself about it. It's not you, Matt. You're the most honest person I know."

He stared down into her shimmering eyes. Mimi was so special to him. She was the only person he could trust to tell his secrets to. He knew she'd stand by him, no matter what he decided to do, & he loved her for that. All these feelings he was having were just hormones. At his stage of life, he couldn't look at any woman without having some sort of reaction. That was all it was…hormones. What he already had with his best friend was all that mattered.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Mimi's rat was winning the race. She squealed in delight as it made its way down the plastic maze to its piece of cheese a split second before Matt's rat.

"I don't believe it," Matt muttered over her shoulder. "What do you do? Train rats or something? How many times have you won now?"

She grinned back at him. "Five, count them & weep."

"You know the trainer, don't you?'

"Yeah, sure, that's it, Ishida. "Trying her best to keep a straight face, she blinked. "I search all around for rat trainers so I can win that very important 'fifty-cent' bet. It's how I make a living, you know."

He poked her in the ribs with one long finger. "Well, in that case it's you round." He guided her toward the table where Sora & Tai were waiting. "Just try to remember your friends when you become famous & well-known all over the world."

Mimi slid onto the seat beside Sora & grinned widely. "Ishida got trashed & he hates it."

He leaned over her head. "You know what they say…_Lucky in rat racing, unlucky in love_. Which is why even if I lose, I win." He winked & kissed the top of Mimi's head.

Sora laughed at her two friends. "You two just never stop, do you?"

Tai nodded. "I don't think I remember a time when you to agreed on anything."

"Hey, everything's fine when she was away."

"Yamato Ishida! That was not nice. You know very well how much we missed her."

Mimi nudged him lightly on the stomach, grinning when he overreacted at the pain. "Some people just don't appreciate their dearest & closest friend. Deep inside, he'd miss me when I go back to America."

She glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes. Looking down at her, he seemed to be thinking of something, & a variety of emotions flickered across his expressive eyes. Then he nodded. "If you went back, I'd miss you even more than I missed you before."

They stared at each other & then Matt smiled over at Sora. "That's the cheesiest stuff you're getting out of me tonight, gang. Anyone want anything from the bar?"

Tai accompanied him as he left the table. Mimi's & Sora's eyes followed them as they left. Then Sora smiled at her friend. "Well, things look okay with you two tonight. Did you guys talk already?"

"Nope," they hardly had time to speak at all in their rush to go home & change after work. It was the first night of the town's festival activities & they decided to go to Bailey's Bar. "But you're right, we ARE having fun tonight. It's the kind of silly, fun-thing we used to do. Having you guys here is helping, too."

"He really did, you know." Sora sipped at her juice. "I mean, he really did miss you. A blind man could have seen it."

Mimi studied him from a distance. "You think?"

"Oh, yes, he was seriously good at his work, mind you. Things wouldn't run as smoothly out there now if it hadn't been for all his organizing. But he wasn't the same man he is now."

"Really?"

Sora shook her head. "Come on now; don't tell me you're not interested in what was happening while you were away. You kept in touch with him in all those six years, didn't you?"

She nodded. There had been letter & phone calls every Christmas and birthdays. She might have been on the other side of the world, but Mimi had never forgotten where she came from or the people who meant so much to her. It was part of the reason why she wanted to come home.

"Okay, so what did I miss, then?' She turned to look at her friend. "He never did get around to telling me about any mad affairs he had."

Sora tilted her head slightly, examining Mimi's face. "You don't honestly think he was a hermit, do you?"

Her eyes were drawn back to the bar. "No, I guess I never really thought about it."

"Because you don't think of him in that way, right?"

"I guess."

"And what about now?"

She sighed. She really did want to know. "Okay, tell me, who was he seeing while I was away?"

"Well, there were a few girls he went out with on a night like this. I think Rachelle Song even managed a kiss or two on New Year's Eve."

Mimi thought for a moment, a frown creasing her forehead. "There were a few in Kyoto. I know he saw one of them for nearly a year in his mid-twenties."

"What was she like?"

"Gorgeous…in a plastic doll kind of way."

"A bit like Jun, then." Sora nodded to the bar.

Mimi looked around & saw Jun pushing her very visible cleavage towards Matt's chest as she looked up at him from beneath, obviously, fake long lashed. Swallowing the remainder of the wine in her glass, Mimi glanced at Sora & smiled. "Excuse me, I think I need to be somewhere."

Laughter followed her from the table. "Go get her, girl!"

**

* * *

**

AN: Man, I can't believe how long that flashback turned out. By the way, in this story, Matt is an only child, his parents weren't divorced & they're quite well-off. (**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** – did I spell your name right? There's more to come for you later on.) wink! wink!

Don't forget to review!

**Just4reviews** – hey, how's it going? It's so nice to hear from you again. Well, I did just turn 18 so maybe I'm in the starting stage of maturity. You'll be surprised to find a lot of kissing scenes here. **nae-ne** – thanks for the review! Keep R&R! **Kaye** – wow! That is so cool! Can you speak Tagalog? Anyways, Mimi is a bit clueless, but she's going to realize it soon. Only time will tell. **Cole the Demon Hunter** – cool name! This Joe is the same Joe we all know from DG, only he's way cooler & not nerdy.


	6. He's My Man

Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry to say this, but I decided that instead of updating everyday, I might just update every other day. Don't worry; this is only a temporary arrangement.

**Kuruta** – great! Awesome! **PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** – don't worry, you're role isn't a slut. Just imagine yourself kissing Matt! Actually, I was tempted to use my own name, but I thought it would be better if I used one of my fan's names. By the way, your friend, **luvfaytdestini**, gave me a review! Thanks! **Reijin** – its okay, like I said up there, I'll be updating every other day now, but it's only temporary. **Cole the Demon Hunter** – if you read my profile, you'll know why my name is PaochiCute. Anyways, I really like it when readers ask questions or leave suggestions about the story. You may not believe it, but somehow it helps. **Zionne** – sure, I'd be happy to give you my opinions. Just tell me which story it is & I'll do it!

_**Chapter Six: He's My Man**_

Matt was actually smiling back at Jun by the time Mimi got to him. She's flirting with her man. Half the town knew that, for goodness' sake.

Moving in closer, Mimi slipped her arm around his waist & snuggled to his side. She smiled sweetly at him, reaching across Jun's chest to lift her wine glass from the bar. "This would be mine, then."

Jun stepped back, her eyes narrowing at the interruption. "Mimi, it's so nice to see you. I was just saying how good it is to see everyone out for my festival events."

Being a member of many committees was one of Jun's hobbies, & enjoyed the glory of being a hostess. Mimi glanced down over her scoop-neck top & tight-fitting pants, & she immediately felt informal & not well-dressed.

"Mimi's been winning on the rat races, haven't you?" Following her lead, Matt moved his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. "I'm hoping she'll earn enough to keep me till my old age."

"Why, Matt, a man in his prime shouldn't be thinking about old age. You should be thinking about having fun."

Mimi lifted her new wine glass from the bar, telling herself that if she threw the contents over Jun's lovely shirt it would probably leave a stain. "Oh, I think we can manage to arrange to have some fun...don't you MATT?"

Matt winced at use of his name. He was so used to Mimi calling him Ishida that it caught him off guard. And the fact that she just turned to face him & managed to press her breasts against his side. Man, when she played dirty, she played dirty. He glanced down at where she was touching him & was rewarded with a brief glimpse of cleavage at the V-neck of her pink shirt.

Swallowing, he looked into her eyes. "You have something in mind, do you, Meems?"

She raised her chin & looked him straight in the eyes, smiling seductively. "Why don't we discuss that later, at HOME?"

Matt's mouth went dry. Damn, when did she learn to do that? He could remember Mimi being plenty of things over the years, but he never before saw her as a seductress. Now all of sudden he was noticing far too many things about her that he had no business noticing. Clearing his throat, he smiled at Jun. Looking at her seemed safer for the moment, & maybe if he talked to her he could take his mind off what Mimi was doing to his libido.

"Well, there you go, never a dull moment with Mimi." He managed a laugh, reaching for his beer in desperation. "You see she keeps me occupied, Jun."

Jun remained cool, her eyes boring into Mimi before returning to soften at Matt. "Good thing I know you two so well or I might start to believe all these rumors about you. But your relationship has always seemed a bit unnatural to me, so I know this is only some little game you're playing. That's all right." She waved across the room. "I can wait. I know that whatever it is you're doing won't last long."

Mimi leaned towards her. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, Jun. What's mine is mine. And believe me, after being with me, everything else will always seem..." She let her eyes wander down & then up again over Jun's slim figure. "Let's just say, _wanting_ in some areas."

The woman was positively outraged as she smiled at Matt & then walked away. Mimi turned to face him. Setting her drink back on the bar, she put both hands around his waist, linking her thumbs under the belt loops of his jeans. Then, with a low voice, she said, "How am I doing?"

Blue eyes stared at her for a moment & then he laughed. He leaned back to rest against the bar, putting his hands together at the small of her back. "You, my old friend, are a scary woman."

"Am I, now?" She laughed. "So, tell me, do I scare you too?"

He looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "Right this minute you do. You're much better at this than I thought you'd be."

Mimi realized he was blushing when he looked at her again. "I'm your _girlfriend,_ remember? What else did you think I'd be?"

"I don't know what I thought you'd be like as a girlfriend. I just didn't expect to be..." He struggled to find the right words. What was the point in lying? She knew him too well for that. Besides, he's really bad at lying. "I didn't expect to be _affected_ by the things you do."

With a similar sigh, Mimi leaned her forehead against his chest for a moment before looking up at him again. _Honesty._ She'd been wondering if they managed to lose that quality in their relationship. "Since we're actually managing to discuss this I think I need to know where the heck you learned to kiss the way you do."

He looked confused. "You lost me. Kiss like what?"

"Like..." Mimi blushed. "Well, you're a good kisser, that's all."

That made him grin. "Thanks."

She laughed. "This is the craziest thing we've ever done."

"Maybe," he pulled her closer to him, looking down into her eyes. "But then you have to admit that I _have_ saved you from the attentions of Mr. Smarmy. "Are you ready to admit that I was right about him?"

They both knew that Joe visited & tried calling her. Mimi just hadn't quite got around to admitting that there might have been something in Matt's words to begin with. After all, she'd been fairly distracted by other things recently. "If I do, does this mean we 'break up' early?"

Matt's eyes studied her face. "Is that what you want to do?"

"Break up with you?" Her laughter was nervous. "Well, that was always the plan, right?"

One dark eyebrow rose in question. "What's up, Tachikawa? You scared to finish this all through the end?" He leaned towards her, his voice low. "Is it too challenging for you?"

Her smile was slow as she stood on tiptoes & kissed his smooth shaven cheek. She breathed in the familiar musky scent of his aftershave, taking time to choose her words. When she spoke, her voice was low & her breath tickled his ear. "Ishida, I'm not going anywhere. We said three months, & I intend to torture you for every second of that time."

Matt's face broke into a wide smile; he was relieved at her words. He didn't realize how much he wanted to continue the bet. Maybe he should have examined that feeling more closely, but Mimi chose that moment to snuggle her head beneath his chin, distracting him again.

She moved her hands from his waistband to run her palms along his back while she listened to the beating of his heart beneath her ear. "Just let me know when you've had enough."

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_Nine years ago (Matt 20, Mimi 19)_

Mimi's heart was breaking for him. Her chest twisted painfully & her throat was constricting so tightly that it was almost impossible to breathe. "I'm so sorry."

Matt remained still, his bloodshot eyes focused on the muddy ground. They were soaked from the rain. And Matt didn't care much even if his expensive suit was all drenched & stained.

Mimi reached a shaky hand towards him & grabbed his cold hand. She waited a second & then squeezed her fingers gently. A harsh gust of wind made her shiver more. "Ishida?"

His jaw clenched & unclenched. She squeezed his hand again, felt the tightly held control he was exerting over his emotions. "Matt, please."

With unbearable slowness, he turned towards her. "I can't do this now."

"Do what?"

His eyes searched hers. "Watch you grieve too."

A sob escaped from her throat. "I won't leave you."

"Tachikawa…"

Mimi stepped close & wrapped her arms around his waist. Laying her cheek against his chest, he could feel the tension in his body. "No, Ishida, not this time." She lifted her head to look up into his face. "Don't you see? You need me right now."

He blinked at her, his jaw clenching again. "Don't you know that if I let you stay I might not want to ever let go? You're all I have left now."

She didn't know if tears or rain spilled down her cheeks. "That's what friends are for. The good times & the bad." She smiled sadly. "I won't ever leave you."

"I want them back, Meems." His deep voice caught on the words, his arms closing around her. "I never got to say everything I wanted to say."

"They know, Matt." Her long fingers stroked his wet hair back. "You don't have to say the words."

A tear escaped the corner of his eye. "I can never seem to say what I really feel, Mimi. And people deserve that."

Mimi cried with him. "Then tell them now, they're listening. And I'll be right here with you. I love you."

_Two & a half years later (Matt 22, Mimi 21)_

He went a little crazy for a while after his parents died.

"You're trying to get yourself killed? Is that what this is about?"

He looked down at Mimi, she was angry as hell & probably with due cause.

"Is that what it's going to take, Ishida? You won't rest until I have to go identify your body somewhere! Well, you know what?" She stood on her tiptoes to push her nose into his face. "Go right ahead, I can't do this anymore."

Matt watched with dark eyes as she stormed away from him. She didn't mean it; he knew she didn't. He knew she'd been hurting just as much as he had since his parents died. After a moment he turned to look at Michael. "I'm in big trouble over this, aren't I?"

His friend nodded. "Oh, yeah, deeply in trouble."

"I thought so."

They watched her departing figure until it was out of sight. Matt sighed. "You think I've got a death with too, Michael?"

Michael's eyes were thoughtful for a minute. He scratched his chin with one long finger while he thought & then he smiled. "I think you fight really hard & risk your life for things you probably can't even change."

Matt huffed. "Well, someone has to try & do something. If it weren't for volunteers in some of these places then those animals would be extinct by now."

"So you're going to single-handedly save the entire planet?"

"I can try."

Michael shook his head. "No wonder she'd given up in you."

"She only thinks she has."

"Beer?"

Matt threw an arm across his friend's shoulders. "Now I know someone cares about me!"

They wandered towards the airport bar & settled down into a table while they waited for their drinks. Matt closed his eyes as the cold liquid slid sown his throat. Boy, he really missed beer.

"So what now, Matt?" Michael eyed him over his bottle. "Another adventure that will make my home-life hell for a few months?"

It had been six months since Michael & Mimi moved in together, something that, at the time, amused Matt greatly. They were his friends & he cared about them both. But Mimi was different. Since his parents died, she was the only family he had. The one person he knew would love him regardless of the stupid things he did. He promised himself to always look out for her.

Michael was another story. There was just something…different about him. He wasn't as open & carefree as he'd been back in their early college days. It was almost like he lost something in his transition to adulthood. But then, Matt was hardly the same person he had been years ago. And neither was Mimi.

That was life after all, right? People change. Things that happened in their lives changed them. He was so absorbed on his problems that he lost touch with his friends & their lives. He'd been thinking about it recently & intended to right his wrong.

Still, the thought that his escapades always had an effect on their home-life amused him for a few moments. "Still takes stuff out on you when she's annoyed at me, huh?"

Michael drew a deep breath. "Oh, yeah, it's my fault for not keeping you out of trouble, you know."

"Damn right, man."

They took a moment to savor their drinks & then Michael asked, "Is it helping, Matt?"

Matt looked down at his beer. "Is what helping?"

"All this running away."

He scratched his new growth of beard for a moment. He'd been traveling around the world, volunteering on every possible opportunity, risking his life for the benefit of others. But was it enough? Was he any less lonely or empty? Did he hurt any less now than he had two & a half years ago?

"No, not really."

They drank some more & then ordered again. Matt sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if my running away caused Mimi pain."

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Don't say that to me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

Michael looked him straight in the eye. "So, are you staying for a while or is this just a visit before you go save something else?"

"No, I've done my part." He smiled at the skeptical sidelong glance that his friend gave him. "I'm serious, man. I did a lot of thinking before coming here."

There was laughter. "Yeah, staying in the hospital really helped."

Matt grimaced. "It's only a small wound. It's not like I lost a leg or something. I just needed some time to think, that's all."

"The only problem with that small wound is that Mimi is smart enough to understand the fact that someone shot you."

"It was an accident."

"I bet."

They drank some more.

"I want to come home, Michael."

"Home to where?"

After his parents died from a car accident, Matt sold the family house & the family business, and nothing was left to remind him of what he lost. He smiled. "I decided to buy a small house near the beach where we used to spend our summer holidays." He raised his bottle to his mouth. I've always been happy there."

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short; I'll make it up on the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

FYI: Joe's NOT a doctor. He's sort of like the owner of Sasaka Cottage (it's like a Hotel/Resort place where a lot of locals & tourists visit.)

Sad to say this, but there is no TAKARI in this story. I'll put them up in my next fic.

This story doesn't go along with the Digimon thing. It's totally different & purely Mimato (and a little bit of Taiora).


	7. What I Feel For You

Hi, guys! I hope you had a good weekend? Okay, remember when I told you that I'm going to raise the rating of the story as we go farther, but I never thought I would raise it so soon. I spent my weekend thinking about it & I decided that it's better if just raise it now, instead of waiting & worrying about it. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong (or rated) in this chapter, in fact I think you'll all know what's in here once you read the title.

And one more thing, a lot of you have been wondering about what happened between Mimi & Michael & why they broke up. I wish I could tell you but that would ruin the story. Don't worry though, because there will be a flashback containing that event soon.

**_Chapter Seven: What I Feel For You_**

The next day dawned bright & warm with a more optimistic air in the Ishida household. Mimi slept in, lazed around in her toweling robe while reading a newspaper, & then fed Puffy. It was a perfect, lazy Sunday morning.

Matt held her hand on their walk home last night. They talked & joked around like they always did. He even dared her to enter the Miss Odaiba Pageant…which she turned down instantly. So they debated about beauty pageants over hot chocolate until the wee hours of the night.

He already left for work before Mimi woke up. With the town's festivities & all, his staff worked irregular hours. It was Matt's job to co-ordinate it all & he took it very seriously. Sometimes she was forced to tease him about it, but she knew he wouldn't change his life. And she was proud of him.

He was home by lunch, smiling & teasing just as normal. "Hey, there." Creeping up behind her in the kitchen, he ruffled her hair to distract her while he stole a carrot from her chopping board. "Have you thought any more about the beauty contest?"

She slapped his hand away when she saw his second attempt to steal food. "Nope, & I will never change my mind about it. I'm not beauty contest material. We discussed this last night, remember?"

"Remind me again…something about exploitation & sex discrimination and…nah, I forgot the rest."

Smiling, she turned to look at him & found him a few inches closer than expected. "Ishida…"

He closed the gap between them. "What happened to MATT?"

Her finger poked him on his chest. "You've always been plain old Ishida to me. You only get your first name when I'm flirting with you for the benefit of a certain woman's eye." She was implying about Jun Motomiya.

"So you were flirting at bar last night, not trying to SEDUCE me?"

"Dream on, big guy." She stood on tiptoes to move her face closer to his. "Just because I said you're a good kisser doesn't mean I'm going to fall head over heels in love with you."

Matt held his ground. "How _should_ I kiss you to get you to fall head over heels in love with me, then?"

She stepped back a little, but with the kitchen counter behind her she couldn't go too far. She smiled & said, "Oh, no, you don't. The kissing part is a pubic thing, remember?"

"So hiding behind the trees at Sasaka was public, wasn't it?"

"Hell, no, but the idea was there. If you recall, it was for the benefit of the crowd."

"Yes, but that was before you told me I was a good kisser."

She frowned at him. "Oh, no, you can't go changing the rules of this bet halfway through. This is play-acting, not reality."

He reached past her for another slice of carrot. As his arm brushed the side of her body, she jumped & he grinned. "Play-acting, right. So, you think me being a good kisser is play-acting, & the fact that I can't go near you without you going all jumpy is play-acting too?"

Mimi was quickly losing her good mood with his teasing. "This isn't funny, Ishida. It's not something you can tease me about…like beauty contests or me calling you names or winning rat races. This is serious stuff."

"I know."

The phone rang.

Matt stared at Mimi. She looked nervous & he found his heart beating a little faster than it should be. He needed to talk to her now that he had some time away from her to think things over. _Honesty._ Their relationship had always been based on honesty, & he didn't want that to change.

The phone continued ringing. Mimi spoke first. "The phone."

"I hear it."

She smiled. "It's traditional to answer it when it rings."

He smiled back. "That's true."

"I'll get it, if only this big _log_ would get out of my way."

"Really?"

She laughed, placed the palms of her hands against his chest & pushed hard. "Move, you big jerk, & let me get the phone."

He laughed too, & eventually moved so she could pass. "See, you can't even keep your hands off me."

She made a sign with her middle finger before answering the phone. "Ishida resident."

"Hey, there, gorgeous."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Michael? Hey, how are you? We were beginning to think you dropped off the face of the earth."

There was laughter on the other line. "No, not so far. Are you keeping that _rebel-without-a-clue_ friend of mine in check?"

"Believe me…" she looked over at Matt, "I'm trying."

"You always were up for a challenge. Anyway, we're about to take him up on that offer for a visit."

"We?"

"Well, you know you always complained that it's about time for me to settle down & get married…?"

Mimi hesitated. "No!"

She could hear the laughter in his voice as he spoke. "Yeah, you won that bet. Kynna said she'd better keep me in line in & out of the office."

Kynna had been his girlfriend for several years now, & worked at his office as his secretary. Mimi had always wondered how long it would take him to notice how the soft-spoken girl looked at him. She knew that look too well. For a long time, it was how she looked at him herself.

"Well, it's about time."

"So we'll be there some time tomorrow to see you two, okay?"

"Okay," she looked at Matt & frowned. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Mimi."

"Bye." She set the phone back in place & slowly turned to look at Matt's face. She stared at him for several moments, still frowning.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Michael & Kynna is engaged."

He grinned. "But that's great, isn't it?" He thought for a moment & then frowned himself. "Isn't it?"

"You jerk; they're coming HERE to stay for a while!" She turned on her heel & stormed out of the kitchen.

Matt caught up with her when she reached the porch. "So what's the problem?" He tried to push the thought from his mind that said she wasn't over Michael yet. The thought twisted in his stomach. They had been together for so long & they thought they were in love. _What if Mimi was still in love with him?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, she was over him.

"The problem?" She turned & waved her hands out on either side of her body. "Well, let's just think about that, shall we? We're currently lying to everyone who knows us, half the world thinks we're sleeping together, we haven't got a clue how to deal with all this kissing stuff, & now Michael and his fiancé are coming for a nice, cozy little visit!" There was a dramatic pause as she glared at him. "So can YOU tell me how we're going to explain all this?"

Matt ran his fingers through his blonde hair, ruffling it out of place. "Ah." He almost said, 'W_ould it really matter_?' But he stopped himself in time. They both cared about their friend's feelings, & Matt wasn't sure how Michael would react to the idea of him & Mimi being together.

"AH? That's all you've got to say? That's just great…just great."

"We'll just have to keep a low profile."

"And bribe everyone in town to keep it a secret?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Good plan."

He frowned at her. "Calm down! All we have to do is tell them that the rumor is getting way out of hand & that it is not true. It'll be fine, Meems. Hell, Michael will be so wrapped up in his own news that he'll not even notice us."

Mimi looked at him incredulously. "How can you say that? How can you say that we'll behave like normal people when we haven't been _normal_ since I came home?" She shook her head. "And we haven't been CLOSE to normal ever since we started this little bet."

Her words shook him more than he was prepared for. With a dangerous glint in the depths of his blue eyes, he stepped towards her. "And why exactly do you thing that is, Tachikawa?"

"Because, you great big jerk, we're actually really, genuinely, truly, & _physically_ attracted to each other. And neither of us knows how to deal with that. That's why!"

"Well, now that's out in the open, what do you suggest we do?"

Mimi stared at him open-mouthed. She couldn't believe she actually said that. It was something she hadn't even managed to admit to herself. At some point, she started to look at Matt & see a man. Not just plain old Matt, her friend, but Matt a member of the opposite sex…an attractive member of the opposite sex. He stopped being _'invisible'_ to her. But shouldn't that have felt wrong? He was the closest thing she could ever have as a brother; it should at least have felt weird.

Matt waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, anybody home?"

"Huh?"

He smiled broadly at her expression. "I don't think I've ever seen you so lost for words." He stepped closer. "You okay?"

Large honey-brown eyes blinked at him, as if putting him back into focus. Her heart was beating erratically & she had to clear her throat before speaking. "I think so."

"Okay, I know I don't say this too often, but…" his smile was affectionate, "you're right, this time."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm attracted to you, too." Probably had been for half his damn life, but that information was a little too much for either of them to digest yet. "I've been thinking about it &, to be honest, kissing a friend shouldn't feel like it feels when I kiss you. I wasn't prepared for that."

"Neither was I," she managed a smell, shy smile. "But you are a good kisser, you know."

Now it was Matt's turn to blush. "Yeah, well, there you go. I guess we all have a talent for something."

"You're very cute when you blush too." She couldn't resist teasing.

"And you know I hate it. Grown men, like me, aren't supposed to blush. At least not more than when I have those thoughts…"

"What kind of thoughts, exactly?"

_Dangerous stuff._ He knew it the moment he looked into her eyes & saw how dark they'd gone. Suddenly he was in grave danger of showing her exactly what his thoughts had been. Dark, hot thoughts that involved them doing things that no two platonic friends would ever think of doing. But suddenly there was an opening for those fantasies, the tiniest possibility that they might come true.

"Grown-up thoughts, Tachikawa. The kind that any man thinks about a woman when he finds her attractive."

She focused her eyes on his broad chest, then back up into his eyes. Like a fly to an open flame, she stepped closer. "And what exactly do these thoughts consists of?"

"Well, now that you've asked…" He stepped closer too, until their bodies almost touched. "I guess they start with looking into your eyes to see if you're feeling any of this heat we've started up."

Mimi's throat went dry. "And what do you see?"

The air crackled between them as he stared down into her eyes. The heat increased as their bodies were centimeters apart. Matt knew they were hitting the point of no return. From here, there was no going back to the way they've been before. Their relationship would change incredibly.

"I see something that I've never seen there before." His voice was seductively low.

"What is it?"

The husky edge to her voice made his body tightened spontaneously. "I see desire, Meems. This thing has you just as hot as it has me, doesn't it?"

She stared up at him, her smile appearing slowly. "Uh-huh."

Lifting a hand, he brushed her hair back from the side of her face with one long finger. He did it ever so slowly, barely allowing his warmth to touch her skin.

Her eyes flickered closed for a moment. "I never knew."

"Knew what?" His other hand moved to the small of her back & gently pulled her close until her curved body fitted snugly against him.

"That you could be so seductive." She lifted her chin, opening her eyes to look into his, but instead found her gaze locked on his mouth. She swallowed hard, her throat now unbearably dry.

"Meems…" he leaned his head towards her, "you have absolutely no idea just how seductive I can be. Maybe it would be easier if I showed you."

Her eyes grew heavy as his warm & sweet breath fanned her face. "Yes," she whispered. "Maybe it would."

Matt smiled the slowest & sexiest smile she'd ever seen. "Those dirty thoughts of mine didn't do justice to this, you know." Then his mouth touched hers.

The kiss was different this time. Almost as if they were finally being honest with themselves, & to each other, that they were in no pressure to behave differently from how they felt. Mimi wanted to be kissed by him, deeply & slowly. Matt was only too happy to oblige.

He took his time, exploring the shape & texture of her lips as if he'd never kissed her before. She tasted sweet & felt so much softer than he could remember. Could this be Mimi? Would she have responded to him like this if he kissed her years ago? His lips curved into a smile against her mouth. Does it really matter?

When the tip of her tongue brushed against his, Matt felt his body harden & was shocked by the force of his response. Only five minute ago they were facing up to the fact that they were attracted to each other & now his libido was kicking in…with a vengeance. Too soon…it was too soon to be confronted with _wanting_ her. What if he scared her? No. Even as his body cried out for a logical release, his mind knew they had to take this slowly. They needed time.

As a low moan grumbled in his throat, he pulled his mouth from hers. Breathing hard, he rested his forehead against hers. "Wow."

Fighting to regain her composure, she eventually smiled at him. "Wow, yourself. We're good at this kissing thing, aren't we?"

"Too damn good."

They stood in silence, embracing each other. Then Mimi gently pulled away. "About Michael…"

Matt stared at her. "What do you want to do?"

"Well…" she took a breath. Turning away from him, she placed her hands on the porch rail & looked into the trees in the distance. She shivered, already missing the warmth from his body. In a few short minutes everything had changed beyond recognition. "I don't know about you, but this is all a bit too much for me to be dealing with in front of his eyes. I'm not sure what Michael might say on the subject…at least, not yet. Especially if he finds out we started all this because of a little bet."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about hiding, Tachikawa. But I'll agree, for now, because it's what you want. I don't want to argue with you about it." The doubting voice reappeared in his head.

She continued, still unable to look at him. "It's just that…I mean we don't know where this is going. We could end up hurt & never be able to face each other again."

Matt frowned, his voice cold. "Okay, I get it, but for the record, that will never happen."

"Ishida," she turned to face him, smiling sadly. "You & I both know that once this game is over, we'll never be the same again. It's one of the things that scares me most."

"I'll always be here, just like I always have been." He shook his head. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

She looked away again. "I hope you're right."

There was silence.

She looked back again at her _'rock'_, noted the sincerity in his eyes & smiled. "Nothing's ever complicated to you, is it?"

Matt managed a small laugh. "Only when I'm around you."

"We've started this now, so I guess we're going to finish it, one way or another. Let's not make it any more complicated by involving Michael, okay?"

_Unless he's already involved._ It took a lot for him to keep the frown from crossing his face. His first lie to Mimi. Reaching out to take her hand, he squeezed her fingers in reassurance. "Okay, but I won't hide in the shadows forever…just remember that. We have nothing to be ashamed of."

**

* * *

**

AN: Phew! Is it just me or did the room suddenly feel warm? Hehe! Anyways, Matt & Mimi finally confess that they are attracted to each other. And they're going to keep their relationship a secret from Michael until they have sorted everything out. I think it's starting to heat up in here! Don't forget to review!

**Zionne** – this chapter is dedicated to you! (wink!)** Hikkix2** – I do hope you continue reading my story, & my other Mimato fics. I'm sure you're gonna like it! **Dyra** – thanks for the review! I'm glad you took time to write two reviews. Thanks! **BetterDeadThanAlone** – hey, girl, how's it going? I was wondering what happened to you. Well, I'm glad you're back! **Cole the Demon Hunter** – there will be a lot of flashbacks, it sort of like fills the wholes in Matt & Mimi's past. No, I didn't forget to put Mimi's six years in America, it's actually on one of the future chapters. If you have any more questions, fell free to ask. **Kuruta** – wow! i'm quite flattered with your compliment. Thanks! **Janay** – thank you! I like chap.6 a lot! **Nay** – thanks for the review. Keep R&R! **Kaye** – shucks! That's one heck of a review! Thank you! I do try my best to make the flashbacks clear & understandable. You'll find out more on what went wrong in Mimi & Michael's relationship in the next couple of chapters. Yeah, Matt was 'accidentally' shot (take note of 'accidentally). When he's parents died, he got really depressed. He traveled a lot & went to different places & did a lot of crazy things. Good thing he's back now, right?

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** – my #1 Fan! Luv yah, gurl!


	8. Jealous

For the past couple of days I encountered a major writer's block! That's the reason I wasn't able to update sooner, and I was so pissed (sorry!). It's a good thing I'm not having that problem anymore. Anyways, most of you complained about the chapters being short, & you wanted me to make the chapters longer. Okay, I'll try my best to make every chapter longer...but it's not that easy, you know. Hopefully, this chapter is long enough. I don't want you drooling in front of the monitor or falling asleep because of boredom. Well, enjoy reading!

**_Chapter Eight: Jealous_**

**Flashback**

_Six years ago_

Mimi had been living with Michael for a year when the little voice started in the back of her head. At first she ignored it. Ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach that said something wasn't right.

She was seventeen when she first saw him & she was starting to change from an ugly duckling into a swan. Michael was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. And he was smart, funny, popular, & rich. But something in him seemed to change after college, at which time he had been his happiest. Crowds of friends, sports trophies & awards keep coming in, & the never-ending parties to attend. Everyone on campus liked Michael & wanted to be around him. Mimi had been so proud of him, & so proud to be his.

But outside on the reality world was something different. Now he had to work to maintain his wealth & his athletic ability was reduced to beating fellow board members on a game of golf. And he started to change into someone she didn't know well anymore.

She was twenty-two & she'd been with Michael for four years. She should be ready for marriage & that damned twelve kids…but then there was the voice.

"Are you drunk again, Tachikawa?"

Mimi glared up at Matt. "You make it sound like I'm an alcoholic. When's the last you saw me poop-head?"

He sat down onto the large sofa beside her. "Christmas."

She snorted. "See, it's almost a fucking year. So you can just take a long walk off a dock, Ishida."

They looked around the crowded room for a while. It was Mimi's mother's fiftieth birthday & the house was packed. People she hadn't seen in years spent all evening coming up & commenting on how much 'little Mimi' had grown. And wasn't it nearly time they bought her a new hat for her wedding?

"So how's life with you?"

"It sucks right now this very minute if you must know."

Matt studied her profile. "How come?"

Mimi took a long drink of alcohol, continuing to watch the crowd. "I wish I knew, Ishida."

"Maybe I can help."

She smiled at his gentle tone. "Still trying to save the world, are you?"

"Nope, handed my cape on that one."

"So…" she turned large brown eyes on him, "you're just going to rescue me instead?"

His blue eyes locked with hers for several long moments. She was troubled by something. He knew it, but he couldn't understand what it was. She should be happy…well; she had everything, didn't she? "You need to be rescued, Meems?"

Her smile was sarcastic. "What, from my perfect life? Nah."

"Isn't it perfect?"

For a split second she hated his calmness. Since he came back from his twenty-four vocation of worrying the heck out of her, he just seemed so goddamn calm. Why was that? Not that she wasn't pleased about it. It was a lot easier to sleep at night when you knew your friend wasn't in any type of danger somewhere.

"What did you do? Find something precious in one of those villages you used to go to?"

Matt smiled slowly. "Something like that."

She glared at him. "I swear, if you tell me you've found true love I'll throw up all over you." The thought bothered her greatly.

She almost sighed as he reached out to tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She watched as he watched his finger, with soft blue eyes, trailing it down her cheek & along her jaw. "You're in a really bad situation, aren't you? So what is it?"

She stared at him & then suddenly, a tear rolled down her face. "I don't know. I really don't know." Stunned by her own emotions, she jumped up & ran from the family room to the safety of her old bedroom. She wouldn't see Matt or talk to him again until after she left for America.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Matt didn't think he had ever been more frustrated in his life. Michael Cooper was the only college friend he had kept in touch over the years. They survived the changes in their lives & somehow still remained friends now that they were adults. Matt may not like the new version of Michael, but he accepted it. What he didn't expect was seeing him now when he expected to see him for another six months or until the wedding.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy having Michael & his fiancé staying at his home. He's really thrilled that they are here. It was just…well, if he was honest with himself it was just that he wouldn't be able to kiss Mimi as often as he wanted to now that Michael's here. Every time he looked at her, he found himself looking at her mouth & remembering the kisses they shared. He wanted more & it was hell. Who would have thought? Matt Ishida was seriously, _seriously_ attracted to his best friend. And he couldn't even blame his hormones. It was amazing & frustrating.

"Matt?"

He looked at Michael as if he just realized he was there. "Sorry, what is it?"

Michael grinned broadly, dimples appearing in his cheeks. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you so preoccupied. If I didn't know better, I would've said you had it bad for some woman."

"Me?" Matt laughed loudly. "Confirmed bachelor that I am? I don't think so, old pal."

"Well, you look like what I looked like when I suddenly realized how Kynna felt about me."

"Nah!" He took a long drink of his beer. "Not me, I like my life the way it is. No problems, no pressures. You've given all that up now, you know."

Michael leaned back against the porch rail & saluted his friend with his beer bottle. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You don't know what you're missing."

"Whatever. That's why we're waiting out here while those two spend for ever getting ready to go to a simple dinner."

"Well, knowing Mimi & Kynna as well as we do, believe me, if it's taking this long…" Michael looked up at the second floor windows, "the girls will be worth waiting for."

As soon as he finished speaking, the girls finally arrived. Matt was drinking his beer when he saw Mimi & he almost choked to death. Mimi was NOT playing fair. She was wearing a really short skirt, showing off her darn legs again!

"Wow!" Michael said out loud what Matt was thinking.

Instead he just said, "You two scrub up pretty good."

Mimi raised an elegant eyebrow before reaching across to steal Matt's beer. She took a sip before handling it back to him. "Careful now, Ishida, you'll swell our heads. It's a miracle Jun can keep her hands off you!"

Michael smiled at his fiancé but still managed to eavesdrop. He looked across at his friend. "She's still chasing after you?"

Matt glared at Mimi from hooded eyes. "What can I say? I'm just irresistible to the opposite sex. Isn't that right, Meems?"

For a split second she looked astonished. Then she played along. "Well, you know, it's been tough fighting off the attraction, but somehow the world still turns, the sun still rises & sets, the seasons still come & go…"

Michael laughed. "Yeah, we get the picture. God, imagine you two liking each other. That'd be so funny. Just be thankful you're not her type, Matt."

Their taxi arrived; Matt looked into Mimi's eyes before looking across at his friend. "You're not kidding either. I should know…I live with her remember? How I managed to get through all those years without killing her stuns me."

Mimi smiled, her eyes focused on the taxi & its occupants. "Really?"

"Are you deliberately trying to make me crazy?"

Noting that their friends seemed occupied, she turned to smile seductively at him. "Now, knowing me as well as you do, do you honestly think I'd do any such thing on purpose?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Just so you understand that there will be consequences."

She laughed, glancing back towards the taxi. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this dinner."

He let her walk ahead while he watched her swaying hips from behind. Frustration, it was a lonely word & she was going to have to pay.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_A realization – six years ago_

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

Mimi shook her head. The voice in her head had been getting louder & louder for weeks now. "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"

Michael looked at her across the dinner table. "I haven't got the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Then he continued eating.

"Bullshit! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No," he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "What I really think is that you're being ridiculous."

Mimi could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She swallowed hard to keep them from falling. "She isn't the first, is she?"

Michael stared at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want the truth dammit! I think you owe me that."

Thoughts seemed to flicker across his face & then he crumpled. "Mimi, I'm so sorry."

Mimi felt her chest would collapse any time soon. She had known for quite some time that he was probably seeing someone else. God, was she so blind, so naïve that she believed he was head over heels in love with her after all this time? How could she have thought that when for such a long time she'd been having doubts herself?

With supreme calmness, she folded her napkin & stood up. "I think I should go."

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't mean that. We can work this out, Mimi. I know we can."

Mimi laughed wryly. "If you say that woman meant nothing to you I swear I'll make you wear this bolognese."

"I _love_ you. You know that. We can get past this."

She laughed at him again. "You bastard, for months I've been trying so hard to pretend that this would work. That any doubts I had were only natural at this stage of our relationship. And after all this time you were sleeping with someone else. Well, you know what? She can fucking have you."

Michael's chair topped back as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

She reached for the door handle. "I'll let you know when I know."

"Oh, I think we both know, don't we?" His face pushed towards hers, his breath thick with wine & sarcasm. "You'll go running off to your FRIEND Matt, won't you? Just like always. Back to that stupid little relationship you love so much. Maybe if you sleep with him & got it over with then I wouldn't always feel like I'm the third wheel."

"Oh, no, you can't go blaming your insecurities about my relationship with Matt for your inability to be loyal." Mimi's eyes were frosty cold. "He's you friend, too, Michael."

Michael grimaced. "How long will you be telling him I've been playing around?"

"Let me go, Michael, & leave me alone." Mimi stared at him straight in the eye. "And I won't tell him why we're splitting up. That way you'll only lose one friend in this."

He looked momentarily shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he'd kill you if I told him."

**

* * *

**

The game continued all the way through dinner at the local hotel. There were frequent 'accidental' brushing & touching of hands or feet or arms. To Matt, the room felt impossibly hot.

A band was playing in the adjoining room, & soon Michael and Kynna went through the double doors to dance.

"Hey, there." Mimi rested her chin on the palm of her hand, smiling slowly. "How you doing, way over there?"

Matt shook his head, laughing tensely as he turned to look across at her. "You, my girl, are playing a VERY dangerous game here."

Her eyes sparkled at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, REALLY."

"Can you explain more?"

He leaned towards her, elbows resting on the table edge. "You have been deliberately teasing me all evening & you know it."

Lowering her long lashes, she watched her fingers stroke the stem of her wine glass. "You think so?"

"You're old enough to realize that a game like this has consequences."

Maybe it was the wine taking affect on her, & maybe it was their situation of playing friends while Michael & his fiancé watched. Whatever the reason, it had been TWO whole days since Matt kissed her, & she wanted more. She wasn't able to sleep properly, thinking about kissing Matt & being kissed by Matt. So if she was suffering it seemed only fair that he suffer a little too…

"You've mentioned those consequences before." She raised her eyes slowly to look at him, her gaze focusing on his mouth. "Maybe you should explain them to me in more detail."

He groaned, running his fingers back through his blonde hair. "Do I know you? Because you look like a girl I used to know."

"What was she like?"

"She was this _really_ irritating kid."

"What age?"

"Ten or eleven, she used to tag along on all my great adventures."

"NOT all of them."

"I considered myself mature for my age & I was ready to take on the world."

"This kid, did she get in the way?"

"No," he smiled back at her. "She was distracting & too smart for her own good."

"She sounds nice. What happened to her?"

"She grew up & left us all behind." He looked away.

"But she came back to her friends eventually, right?" Looking around to check if it was safe, she reached across the table & touched his fingers. "So she's still here."

Ocean blue eyes looked back at her. "No, she didn't. Someone different came back in her place." He looked down at her hands, tangling his long fingers with hers. "Someone beautiful, smart, & sexy as hell, who I'd never met before." He moved his hand. "Now, there's a confession."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

Matt noticed the uses of his name again, how soft her voice had gone & he ached to kiss her. "Are you?"

Mimi looked surprised at the question. She opened her mouth to speak & then stopped. Was she really sorry? Was she sorry that they changed their relationship from friends to lovers?

"C'mon, you two." Michael & Kynna appeared by the table. "You both look like someone just died."

Kynna looked from one to the other & then reached her hand towards matt. "Come on dance with me, Matt. I believe you're quite the Patrick Swayze on the dance floor."

Matt laughed loudly. "I don't think so, Kynna. But I'm ready for some of that 'dirty dancing' if you are."

Michael watched as his fiancé dragged a grinning Matt away. He sat down in Matt's place, turning to smile at Mimi. "You all right?"

She pulled her eyes from the next room to look at the man who, at one time, had been the center of her world. It felt like a lifetime ago. "Sure, you look happy, Michael. She's a really nice girl."

Michael smiled the broad smile that melted her heart throughout her younger years. "Yeah, she sure is. Is Matt taking care of you for me?"

Her heart skipped a beat or two. _Be calm, Mimi, stay calm._ This was Matt's friend. Matt would hate himself if they hurt him intentionally. And she didn't want Matt to feel guilty, like a criminal who did something terrible. It had to be a secret until they knew what they had to do.

"The great protector? Oh, yeah, he made sure that no one would take me. I'm safe enough with him." _As if…_

"I'm glad you decided to stay with him 'til your house is done. You keep each other company." Michael reached across the table for his drink. "Just like having a big brother around."

Mimi smiled at the out-dated description. If only Michael knew. "In a kind of extremely irritating brother kind of way, I guess." That was a lie.

Michael smiled at Kynna & Matt on the dance floor. "I love that guy like a brother myself. He's the best friend I ever had." He looked straight into her eyes. "You _two_ are the best friends I ever had. You both remind me of the happier times in my life. You know, not a day goes by that I don't regret the mistakes I made in the past. I need you to know that."

"I know."

"Here…" he leaned across the table towards her, "do you think we should try & find someone for him?"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Mimi laughed tensely. "You mean Ishida?"

"Yeah, well, you were right about Kynna & me, so I think you should pick someone out for Matt too."

"Do you, now?" She took a large mouthful of her wine. "And did you have someone in mind or do I have to find one myself?"

She tried hard to maintain a smile. If she could just try & stay calm then maybe she could keep on salvaging the memories he had of a better Michael. A Michael she not only loved but actually _liked_ a little. But he was Matt's friend, & Matt already believed that she dumped him & broke his heart. Matt cared for & protected his friends.

"What about Rachelle Song? I heard he kissed her a few times. She's a nice girl." He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "He told me once that he thought she was a catch. She's his type, you know. And he thinks she's very girlfriend material."

Mimi drank more wine, glaring at the dance floor. "Did he say that? Well, then it's a match made in heaven."

"Uh-huh," Michael leaned back in his seat. "I'll even make a beet on it."

She leaned her head back & groaned. "Believe me, my betting days are over."

"Bet they're not."

"Michael," her eyes narrowed. "Believe me, I am NOT going to help you find a woman for Matt. I know Rachelle is a very nice girl, but I just can't help you with that." The thought of Matt with any other woman, let alone a woman that he already kissed in her absence, well…

"Aw, c'mon, don't you want to see him as happy as I am?" He placed his hand over his heart.

"See who happy?"

Mimi's head snapped towards him so fast Matt was convinced she must have broken her neck. "Tachikawa?" He pointed at Michael. "Is this guy giving you problems?"

She glared up at him. "No, that's normally your job, isn't it?"

Michael looked from one to the other & smiled. "I was just making a little bet with Mimi."

"I see," Matt raised his eyebrows. "Well, judging by your face, the forfeit must be hell."

"Oh, I've heard some dumb dares before, believe me." Mimi glanced away from Matt. "But this one's a cake."

Matt grinned at Michael. "Anything that pissed her off this much has to be good. What did you dare her to do, my friend? It didn't have anything to do with beauty contests, did it?"

Michael looked confused. "No, should I dare her to?"

An elegant finger waved across the table. "Don't even go there."

"Come on now, you have to let me in on this." Matt laughed. "What's the bet?"

Mimi glared at him. "You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, trust me, you don't."

"Yeah, Tachikawa, I really do."

Michael was laughing loudly. "Do you two ever get on?"

Mimi stood up & faced Matt. "Okay, Ishida, you asked for it. Your friend here just dared me to find you a woman."

The smile froze on Matt's face. "You're kidding?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Told you you didn't want to know."

He felt like a stunned rabbit again, car headlights all around him. Michael laughed harder. "Oh, boy, you should see your face!"

"He dared _you_ to find me a woman." Matt chuckled slightly. "That's very funny, Michael."

Mimi smiled coolly at Michael & then looked Matt in the eye. "He thinks you have quite an eye for a certain Rachelle Song. He said you thought she was a catch. That she was nice & girlfriend material, and definitely your type."

Matt looked for the teasing light in her brown eyes & was surprised by what he saw. Damn, she was actually jealous. Mimi Tachikawa was actually jealous of another woman because she thought he, Matt Ishida, might be attracted to that woman. He grinned widely.

She knew he knew. The minute he grinned she knew he knew she was jealous & she hated him for it. She hated him for the way he was making her feel a different emotion every day. But most of all she hated him for knowing her so well that he could see what she felt. Damn him.

Her eyes went cold & Matt's grin faded. "Now Mimi…"

"Maybe I'll just take that bet."

"Oh, no, you don't." He frowned.

"No, really," she winked at the others. "That should make things more interesting around here, don't you think?"

"Mimi, I really don't need you to find me a girlfriend." His tone was flat, his face serious when she looked at him.

"You think so?"

He frowned again. "I know so." He dragged his eyes away from her, looking towards Michael with a small smile. "Call it off NOW, Cooper."

Mimi smiled brightly at their audience. "It's okay. I'll never find anyone who'd stick with him long enough, anyway."

Without turning, Matt glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "There you go, then."

Kynna reached her hand out to touch Matt's arm. She squeezed it gently & smiled. "Your time will come, Matt. I'll even put a bet on that."

Mimi smiled calmly, too calmly. "Well, if she's got any sense at all, she'll be forever running."

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry, I can't help myself, but I just had to put this up! I hope that answers some of your questions about Mimi & Michael's relationship. In short, Mimi broke up with Michael because she found out that he was cheating on her, but she didn't tell Matt because, like she said, he would probably kill Michael. So in hope of saving Matt & Michael's friendship, Mimi let him believe that she was the one who broke Michael's heart.

Chapter 9 will be up soon. Don't forget to review!

**Zionne** – did you know that you're the first person to read & review chapter seven? There's more for you to come so stay tuned! **Mrs. Ishida-to-you** – I totally agree, what's up with grown men & nails anyway? Thanks for the review! Keep R&R!


	9. Sleepless in Odaiba

Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope it's long enough. And thanks for the great reviews I've had so far.

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** – I'm glad you took time to read it. Hope to hear from you more! Take it easy. **D25** – thanks for the review. Keep R&R! **Cole the Demon Hunter** – hehehe! Thanks! There will be more great chapters coming so stay tuned. **Zionne** – I hope it keeps going "up" as you say it. lol **Mrs. Ishida-to-you** – you can definitely say SEXY! **Kuruta** – I'm glad you love it. Keep R&R! **Angel** – hey, girl, how's it going? I'm so glad to hear from you again. I hope you're doing well. I tell you, there will be some "Mushy" (as you say it) scenes in this chapter. I hope you like it.

**_Chapter Nine: Sleepless in Odaiba_**

**Flashback**

_America - six years ago_

Matt showed up in New York City five days after her arrival. There was a loud banging on the door that Mimi found herself reaching for a can of teargas her roommate had given her. Then an all too familiar voice yelled out, "Tachikawa! Tachikawa if you're in there you better open this door before I break it down!"

Mimi froze in shock. It couldn't be.

"Tachikawa, I mean it!"

With her breath held tight in her lungs, she yanked open the heavy door. The air then left her lungs in a sudden 'whoosh' as he pushed her back into the apartment. "What the hell did you think you were playing at?"

"Well, goodness, Ishida, it's lovely to see you too. Did you fly all the way over here just to bully me, or is this a social visit?"

He glowered down at her. "A note! You left me a fucking note! What am I to you, a milkman?"

Mimi was shocked by his anger. She'd seen him angry before, saw him punching holes in walls after his parents were killed. But never before had his anger been directed at her...not once.

"If I told you, you'd have tried to stop me."

"From running away from all the people that love you when you're this low? Now, why the hell would I do a stupid thing like that?"

Her voice was unnaturally calm. "That's why I left the note."

His anger seemed to fade in front of her eyes. Instead he stared at her, seeing right through to her very soul. With a deep sigh he ran shaky fingers through his hair, & then he looked at her again. "You scared everyone to death, did you know that?"

She was still calm. "I'm sorry."

There were several moments of silence, & then, "Are you okay?"

"You could've asked that over the phone...it would have been cheaper."

"I don't give a damn about the money. I was fucking worried about you."

Mimi noticed how tired he looked. Dark circles smudged his eyes, a beard was growing on his normally clean-shaven cheeks, & his shoulders were slumped with fatigue. Did she do this to him? Did he fly all the way from Japan just to check if she was all right? With a twist of her heart, she realized she'd do the same thing for him. It was just the way they were.

"I'm doing okay, Matt."

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. "You call me Matt again & I'll know you're not okay...okay?"

She smiled softly at him. "I didn't want you to worry. I just needed to get away for a while."

"Is it because of Michael?"

She looked away, her eyes focusing on the rain sliding down the apartment windows. "Partly."

Matt stepped towards her. "And what else?"

As he got closer she stepped away from him. "I needed to find out what I wanted to do with my life. And I knew I didn't want to be with Michael."

"Can't you do that at home?"

She smiled a sad smile at the window. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too complicated there. How can I decide what I want when I'm surrounded by all the things that everyone else thinks matters most? They don't see how I could possibly be missing anything from my life."

"That's obviously a girl thing because you lost me on that."

With a deep breath she turned to face him. "I need time. I need time to find out who Mimi Tachikawa is & what she wants. All my life I've been Mom & Dad's little Mimi, your Mimi, & then Michael's Mimi. I don't know who I am anymore."

He looked her straight in the eye. "Will you come home again?"

"Someday."

"Promise me, Tachikawa."

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cross your heart & hope to die?"

She finally laughed. "Keep this up & I'm never coming home."

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Mimi couldn't sleep. It wasn't any great surprise that she couldn't sleep because she hadn't had a good night's sleep for days now. Ever since…well, ever since her life had gotten complicated. Damn him. How could he do this? How could her friend…her reliable, funny, caring, & protective friend…suddenly have caused her to turn into a frustrated, jealous, over-emotional insomniac? It just wasn't fair. And it didn't make any sense at all.

She glanced over by the clock at her bed. Three-fifteen in the morning & she was nowhere close to being asleep. Puffy tested his claws out on her lap & she jumped from the window seat. "Ow! You too, Puffy? I think the whole world's making me miserable."

It wasn't that she was angry about Michael's suggestion. No, it was more the fact that she felt so jealous at the idea of Matt with another woman. Doing the kinds of things she wanted to do so desperately that she couldn't sleep at night any more for thinking about it.

By four o'clock, she changed into jogging pants & a light sweater. A little run would tire her out & then maybe she could have a lie-in.

_Sexual frustration was a bitch_, she decided.

**

* * *

**

Matt couldn't sleep. He never needed that much sleep to begin with, but he usually got the sleep he needed…until recently. He had to admit he was beginning to miss sleeping. Well, the kind of sleeping where a person closed his eyes & didn't think or feel anything until he woke up again.

Women! And to think that Michael actually thought he needed _another_ woman to cause problems in his little ordered life. He was in trouble with Mimi _again_. It wasn't even his fault this time & yet he was in trouble. Really, it wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong at all. Nope, he was completely innocent.

The digital clock on his bedside table read three-thirty. Punching his pillow, he rolled over. He doesn't have to apologize, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was Michael's dumb dare, not his. And it wasn't his damned fault she got jealous.

Three-forty. He threw the covers back & sat up. So what if he thought Rachelle was attractive? He wasn't going out with anyone at the time. What about now? Could he even say he's with someone? Confused…that's what it is, confused….and frustrated. Very, very frustrated. He wanted to kiss Mimi again so badly it was physically hurting him.

Turning on the bedside lamp, he began to pace, his bare feet padding softly on the warm wooden floor. Maybe if she'd never come home he could have continued living his life in the same calm, orderly fashioned way he used to. But even so, he wouldn't trade his friendship with Mimi for anything. When his parents died in the accident, she had become his only family.

He glanced at the clock again at four. To think that the little girl with braces he teased mercilessly got her revenge by changing into some sex goddess female; a female who tugged at his fragile libido every time she glanced up at him with those warm eyes. Damn her.

Well, she need not think that he owed her an apology. She had spent the entire evening flirting with him & teasing until he wanted to kiss her senseless & do much more. Nope, he wasn't going to apologize. No way.

He went downstairs to make coffee at four-thirty. She was standing with her arms outstretched, leaning against the doorframe as she tried to catch her breath. With her head down, she didn't see him come into the kitchen.

With only the dim light from the porch behind her, she was silhouetted by a soft glow that made her hair glimmer. Matt watched the rise & fall of her breasts, heard the gasping of her breath in the still night air, & saw the glisten of moisture on her skin. It was like an extended version of his hot & heavy night-time dreams. He couldn't tell which one was real or which is fantasy. He swallowed hard & his body hardened. Damn, how was he supposed to fight against someone who embodied all of his fantasies?

Still breathing hard, she looked up & saw him.

"I'm sorry."

Turning to face him, she placed her hand on her hips & raised her chin. "For what, making my life difficult?"

He gave a smile. "Well, yeah, that's one thing. And then there's Michael's stupid suggestion."

She bowed her head for a moment. "That wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologize. I just overreacted."

_Okay, that worked._ He took a step close, looking around the room. "I, uh, was going to make coffee. You want some?"

He felt the raw tension between them tingling in the air. It had never been there before, at least not that he could remember. And he wasn't quite sure he liked it much.

She laughed. "No, thanks, the last thing I need is something to help me NOT sleep."

"Right," he moved forward again. "I know how that goes."

"I thought if I run it might tire me out." She watched him with guarded eyes as he walked across the kitchen. "Another Americanism, I guess."

"Yeah," his eyes were fixed on hers. "Insomnia is a terrible thing."

"Ishida, stop."

He stopped & stared at her.

"I can't do this anymore." She held her arms out in surrender. "I can't keep tiptoeing around you like this while the rest of the time I'm so damned frustrated. This is awful…I mean REALLY awful. I don't think I've ever felt so bad like this my entire life."

"I know."

"And the thing is, if I felt like this with anyone else then I'd walk away, or…well, I guess I'd do something about it. But I just can't seem to decide what to do anymore."

"Me either."

"I'm so scared."

Matt nodded. "Me too."

"If this doesn't work, we have to start all over. We'll never be the same & I don't want to lose you as my friend."

"You won't." He steeped closer.

Her voice was shaky. "You can't guarantee that. And yet, even though I tell myself that nothing is worth losing my friend over, I still can't stop wanting you."

"Ditto."

Mimi shook her head, staring up into his dark eyes. Then, taking a deep shaky breath, she threw herself forward & kissed him.

It was a frantic, hungry meeting of mouths. All the frustration built up inside them was spilling out into a desperate joining of lips & tongues. This time there were no reservations, hesitations or doubts. Mimi stood on her toes & pushed her body as close to him as she could manage with the layer of clothing between them.

A groan rumbled low on his throat as he enclosed her small waist with his arms. His mouth moved desperately over hers. This was what he spent sleepless nights thinking about. This was the only think that made sense anymore. He did nothing but think about how it felt to kiss her & now she was here in his arms, her body tight against him & yet not tight enough. She moved her hips across his & his lower body responded immediately.

Mimi felt it & she smiled against his lips. It was the first time in a very long time that she felt in control. She moved her hips against him again & he rewarded her with another low groan. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Moving her hands from behind his neck, she wriggled to get her arms underneath his so that she could touch him without having to separate their mouths. Her fingers found the bottom of his t-shirt & pushed it upwards so that she could lay her palms flat against his well-toned stomach.

As she moved her thumbs along the band of his short he tensed. Dragging his mouth from hers, he looked down at her flushed face.

"Mimi…" he lifted his hands, brushing the back of his fingers along her cheeks. "Slow down. We don't have to do this in a hurry."

Her eyes flickered open & she smiled slowly. "Doesn't it? You speak for yourself."

Matt laughed softly. "All these years & I never once dreamed we'd be doing this. You're making me absolutely crazy…you know that, right? I've never wanted anyone this much in my entire life."

"I hope so, Ishida, because then we'll be even." She spread her fingers wide on his abs. "This is the first thing that felt completely right to me in a long time."

His breathing quickened. "We can't do this while Michael & Kynna are here." It was almost a question. Then he smiled a lazy, sexual smile, his voice a husky whisper. "They might hear."

"I know," she moved her thumbs down again. "But that doesn't mean we can't practice a little."

The desperate need inside him invited the paranoid voice in his head to be slightly curious as to why it should matter whether they made love while Michael was in the house. But then, it was him who made the statement. All his body knew was how much he wanted her. It didn't give a damn about Michael's feeling on the matter.

Leaning down, he touched his mouth to hers again for a long, slow kiss. Then he raised his head an inch. "I guess I could make a deal with you to be quiet?"

Mimi smiled at the teasing tone in his voice & the sparkle in his blue eyes. "Ishida, somehow I don't think it'll be you making the noise."

He took a deep breath. Then, as he touched his forehead to hers, he moved his fingertips softly across her back & grabbed her bottom, pulling her closer to his hardened body.

She gasped. "And I'm not kidding about that."

"I want you to make a LOT of noise," he whispered.

Her heart raced. "_Matt…"_

"Which is why we're going to wait until we have an empty house & all the time in the world."

Despite how much her body ached, she knew he was right. "You do realize if we wait much longer we're going to be so frustrated that it's only going to take us about five minutes."

Matt lifted his head & smiled a slow, sensuous smile. "It's going to take WAY more than five minutes. I'll make sure of that, Tachikawa. Trust me."

**

* * *

**

AN: Oh, they were so close! Did you like it? I hope you did coz there will be more of that stuff coming in the next chapters. Don't forget to review!


	10. Can't Take It Anymore

Sorry for the long delay, I swear my computer's broken. It keeps freezing & there's some sort of virus or something! It needs to be fixed. I'm lucky to be able to update this one. I'm trying to earn money to buy myself a new computer, good thing I'm not in school yet. Anyways, I wasn't able to read all your reviews. Like I said, my computer keeps freezing & shuts down every sixty seconds. It took me a few tries to post this one.

Where were we? Oh, yeah! Here's the much awaited chapter. For all those who doesn't enjoy reading a little bit of fluff, feel free to skip it. But it's gonna be good...hehehe!

**Chapter Ten: Can't Take It Anymore**

Despite everything, Mimi still cared about Michael's feelings. But she never wanted him to leave more in her entire life. It was just that it felt as if he was in the way. If it weren't for a desperate need to save Matt any pain she would have told him to get lost by now. But she still felt that in hurting Michael's feelings, she'd be hurting Matt too. And she just couldn't do that.

For the last couple of days, she & Matt had been sneaking around like two hormonal teenagers. It was only a matter of time before Michael would open his eyes for a moment or two & notice what was happening right under his nose. And then what would they say? _Sorry, Michael, but until we spend a couple of weeks in the bedroom, we really can't decide whether or not this is just lust, so we decided to keep it quiet._

But still, she had to admit lust was certainly involved in the whole thing in a big, BIG way. The Mimi she had been a few weeks ago would have been amazed at the effortless manner in which Matt could send her body into waves of longing & frustration. The new Mimi simply wanted more...and soon.

Maybe she should have been spending time considering the repercussions of making love with her best friend, but all she knew was that she wanted him. She never experienced that depth of longing before & it was simply amazing. She thought about the twenty minutes they spent in his office that lunchtime, & she smiled. It was like being two kids discovering each other for the first time. Touching & tasting felt SO good.

Sora watched her for half an hour & then could take no more. "You're like the Cheshire cat. You two did it, didn't you?"

"Sora!"

Sora placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not stupid, Mimi. I've seen that look before...I even wore it a few times. You have the look of a woman who has been well & truly satisfied."

Mimi look affronted. "I have been no such thing."

"Oh, yes, you have."

"Sora, we didn't do it." She stared at her straight in the eye. "I swear."

Sora considered her carefully. Mimi looked away, making herself busy with paperwork.

"Then why are you smiling so much?"

Mimi grinned. "Life, I guess."

"Right, that's it." Sora's tone was full of sarcasm.

A couple of customers appeared, who kept them busy for half an hour.

"So can I assume things are going well with you & Matt?"

"You just don't quit, do you?" Mimi sighed.

"I'm your friend & I care about what's happening in your life."

She looked so hurt, Mimi could only tell the truth. "Things are going very well, thank you." She smiled again.

Sora positively glowed. "I knew it!"

"But don't you go planning the rest of our lives for us. We don't have a clue where it's going yet."

"But you two are together, right?"

Mimi looked around the shop before lowering her voice, "Yes."

Sora looked around the shop too, lowering her voice so only Mimi could hear. "Is it a big secret, then?"

"Uh, well, it's...complicated."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "In what way is it complicated? Matt's got a secret wife hidden away somewhere?"

Mimi tilted her head, sighing. "No."

"I think you should know this kind of suspense could put me into early labor."

Mimi looked around the shop again. "Well, it's like this..." She cleared her trhoat. "Michael kind of doesn't know." Sora stared at her. Mimi waited patiently for a moment before asking, "What?"

"We're whispering like little schoolgirls because you're too scared to tell your ex you're sleeping with his friend?"

Mimi frowned. "I am NOT sleeping with Matt."

"Not yet."

"Besides, when you put it that way it sounds stupid. It's not that simple, you know."

Sora sighed dramatically. "Then try explaining it to me."

Mimi glanced around the shop again. Then, with her back to the counter, she looked at Sora. "I just think it's better if he doesn't know yet, that's all. I mean, who knows if Matt & I will still be together in the next couple of weeks? This could become a really big mess if the whole world knew about it."

Sora studied her face. "What makes you so sure that you two won't work?"

"In the happily-ever-after sense?"

"Yes."

Mimi sighed. "Sora, why is this happening now? I mean, Matt & I have known each other for a long time. Why _now_?"

Sora shrugged. "Maybe it's just the right time. Maybe you two weren't ready for this until now."

"You mean this is FATE?"

"Something like that."

Mimi shook her head. "I started out like everyone else, believing in that _'meant for each other'_ crap. But I've BEEN in love, Sora...& trust me, not everyone gets the happily-ever-after ending you got. You & Tai were very lucky."

Another group of customers entered the shop, taking their time to look at everything & allowing Mimi a little time to think. She had never been in a relationship this complicated before. All the relationships she had were simple, clear-cut & in the end...failures. When she was with Michael, their relationship had been easy from the beginning. But it had never been the roller coaster ride she was experiencing now.

"You're a cynic. I can't believe I never knew that about you." Sora studied her as the last customer left. "Matt cares more about you than any other female in the world. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"And I care about him too, Sora. That's just the thing...don't you see? It never occurred to me that I'd be this attracted to him...well, you know." She blushed. "_Physically._"

Sora looked surprised. "Never?"

"Never...well, at least I don't think so."

"You're kidding?"

Mimi laughed wryly. "Just because you had a crush on him when we were teenagers doesn't mean I felt the same way."

"And why not?"

"Aw, come on, Sora." She moved away to fold some clothes the last customer was looking through. "I never looked at him that way. He was just...Matt. And then there was the Michael thing."

"Hmm," Sora pursed her lips. "Well, we both know what I thought of that at the time. I never understood why you hooked up with him in the first place." She sighed. "I guess we never want what's best for us when we're teens, do we?"

Mimi turned around to look at her. "What does that mean? Michael WAS best for me back then? Things just didn't work out, that's all. Even if I wanted Matt then, I couldn't have him for the same reason he couldn't have wanted me."

"I don't think either you or Matt would have been ready for a serious relationship then...but, Mimi, no one could ever quite figure out what it was with you & Michael. In the beginning you were crazy about him like he was a god or something. When he didn't notice you at first, you chased him harder. And then what happened, huh?"

"Chased? You think I chased after him? Doesn't that make me sound desperate? I was _in love_ with Michael, for god's sake. I thought he was gorgeous. Matt was just...well, just an irritating friend who cared about me. I only saw him as a brother figure, that's all."

"If you say so," Sora shook her head. "But if you thought of him in a brotherly way then you wouldn't be where you are right now. You didn't look at him back then because he was right in front of your nose the whole time. There was no chasing involved, no mystery, no challenge. And maybe if you noticed him physically back then, you probably wouldn't be ready. I mean, think about it...would you have been ready for this when you were eighteen? Were things ever this intense with you & Michael? With Matt there were no questions of your love for him. With Michael there was. You should just think about that for a moment, girl."

Mimi stared at Sora with wide eyes. What if Sora was right? Matt was the only person constant in her life. She never thought of him in any other way, had she? When she was down, one phone call from him would pick her up again. Matt was her safety net & her voice of reason. There were even times he was her conscience. She needed him. Analyzing all those feelings, she have to look at their relationship in a new light. Was she really _that_ blind?

And as for the intense nature of the physical compatibility they seemed to have...could she have dealt with it at eighteen? It would probably have frightened her to death. She never really knew what she wanted at eighteen. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true either. She THOUGHT she wanted Michael, & look where that got her...

"Hey," Sora squeezed Mimi's arm. "You okay?"

Mimi blinked at her & then smiled weakly. "This isn't helping, you know."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I don't mean..."

"I know," she patted her friend's hand. "I know that. It's just that my relationship with Matt has always been...well, rock-solid. And right now we're on shaky grounds. Nothing looks the same anymore."

"That must be quite scary."

"It is, but the truth is I can't stop it. I just have to wait & see where it's going."

Sora nodded. "And having Michael around makes it more difficult, right?"

"He'll try to be the voice of doubt. And it might hurt him to see us together like that, even after all this time." She looked down. "Matt would feel guilty about that."

"I understand."

Sora noticed someone outside. Looking through the shop's large windows, she saw Matt crossing the street towards the small cafe. "Well, whatever it is that's happening with you two, it certainly puts a smile on his face the way it is with you."

Mimi looked out & smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Sora shook her head, laughing. "Oh, boy, you've really got it bad, haven't you? I bet you two will make it."

"Never, EVER bet on anything, Sora. Especially love. Trust me."

"Cynic."

"Realist."

"Whatever fits."

* * *

"Tachikawa, has anyone ever told you what a cynic you are?"

Mimi raised her head to look at him. "I, Ishida, am a realist."

Matt laughed. "Is that so?"

"I analyze things carefully, calculate the odds, & then approach the problem _realistically_." She blinked slowly to emphasize the point & then stuck out her tongue. "So there!"

He laughed harder, his chest vibrating beneath her hand. Since Michael & Kynna went out, they had been making the most of their momentary freedom. Watching a movie together wasn't anything new. But trying to watch a movie while lying across the couch, her head on his chest, her body close to his, & all their newfound sexual awareness surrounding them was definitely a new experience.

In order to take her mind off his wandering hands, she spent the last ten minutes explaining her theory as to why the two leading characters in this thriller movie weren't going to make it to the end without another momentous cliff-hanger. And so the debate had begun...

"Seriously, why shouldn't they make it through to the end & live happily-ever-after?"

Mimi raised her head again. "Life will inevitably conspire to get them." She smiled. "If not, then the scriptwriters sure as heck will."

"Like I said, you're a cynic."

"We are what we are. I just prefer to call it realism." She set her head down against his chest again & snuggled in closer to his side, one leg sprawling over his. "Lying on you is more comfortable than lying on this old sofa, you know. How come you kept that a secret?"

"Ah, now," one hand ran down along her back, sending tingles up her spine. "That's one of those things you didn't know about me."

She lifted her head to look down into his eyes. "Oh, is that so?"

Matt stretched upwards to kiss the end of her nose. "Well, you didn't know I was a good kisser, did you?"

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "So you think I don't know you...is that what you're saying?"

He nodded, moving his hand under the edge of her white blouse to touch the soft skin on her back. "Oh, you KNOW me, all right. But there are things about_ me_ that you don't know...just like there are things about _you_ I don't know. And I really enjoy discovering it."

Her pulse went faster as his fingertips made small, light circles on her skin. Her body knew where those small touched would eventually lead, & she wanted it to go there...soon. "Like what kind of things, exactly?"

"Well..." his eyes became darker, "knowing a person as a friend is a bit different to knowing them as a lover, don't you think?"

"Yes," her voice became husky., "much different."

He smiled...a slow, lazy, amazingly sexy smile. "You see, it would never have occurred to me that your skin was THIS soft."

"I see," she snuggled closer, placing a light kiss on the edge of his mouth. "Go on."

"Or that your hair smelled this good."

She gave another light kiss. "That shampoo was worth every penny."

"Or that you tasted so good." He rolled over until she was between his body & the couch. "So good that I want to kiss you in places that no friend would ever..."

"Shut up, Ishida." She pulled his head towards hers, her fingers running through his smooth hair. If kissing had been an Olympic sport, they would probably be up for gold.

Warmth spread across her body as his tongue danced with hers. Never before had she been this ready to make love with someone. Mimi moaned deep in her throat. The frustration of their long sessions of heavy foreplay was beginning to take toll on her.

Matt knew he couldn't keep doing this without logical conclusion. The thought of making love with Mimi was one that never completely left his mind at any point of the day or night. It was like being nineteen all over again. His hand shook as he touched her, moving from her back to her stomach. With one finger he lightly touched the skin at the waistband of her sweatpants. He felt her gasp air from his mouth & his body hardened.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" He pulled his mouth from hers to ask the question.

She didn't answer. Instead, she licked her lips ever so slowly, & then she smiled.

Matt groaned. "If Michael doesn't go home soon, I swear I'll kill him while he sleeps."

"That's not very nice." She smiled seductively before kissing him again. As she nipped playfully against his bottom lip, she felt another groan deep in his chest. It was just too difficult to fight the temptation now.

Matt managed to open the buttons on the front of her blouse with one hand. His lips formed a smile against hers as he discovered lace. "If I knew you wore this kind of stuff under your clothes, I probably would never have kept my hands off you."

Long fingers brushed against her heated skin at the edge of her lacy bra. "How long did they say they'd be out?"

She gasped, her head arching back as his fingers continued their gentle exploration.

"How long, baby?"

When she looked into his eyes, she was lost. It was filled with desire & all Mimi wanted was to get lost in its depth.

Her voice was a husky whisper, "Long enough…"

* * *

AN: Sorry, I'm not sure if I used the right font/size. Please understand my current situation. I'm really sorry. Chapter Eleven will be up soon…hopefully. Don't forget to review. 


	11. Too Much

Thanks for all the reviews you gave. I really appreciate it. Anyways, this chapter contains very 'intimate' stuff so if you feel uncomfortable reading it, just skip it. I'm telling you now so be warned.

**Kuruta** - yeah, that's the problem I have with my laptop. My PC's a different story, I just don't know what's wrong with it. It keeps on freezing. **Angel** - I bet you look great with your new hair style! It's so good to hear from you again. Hey, maybe you & I can work together & make one great story! **BetterDeadThanAlone - **whether or not Matt finds out that Michael cheated on Mimi, he won't kill him. I don't want my characters to be murderers or something. In later chapters, Michael will do something to Mimi...but I'm not gonna tell. Don't worry, it's not that bad. **luvfaytdestini** - sure, I'll include you in my next fic. Just give me your name & I'll work on it.

**

* * *

ChapterEleven: Too Much **

Matt carried her upstairs, his mouth never leaving hers. He carried her to her room & laid her on the bed.

"I'm in Mimi Tachikawa's bedroom." He grinned a lopsided grin as he joined her on the bed. "I haven't been in your bedroom for years."

Mimi laughed, her eyes glittering as he started to undress her. "Mmm, not since college anyway."

He leaned his head to the curve of her neck. "I remember you had this nightshirt with a bear on the front. It was sexy as hell."

Mimi tried to concentrate on his words as his tongue touched her skin. "God, you thought that was sexy?"

His voice was muffled. "You made lots of stuff look sexy."

His mouth continued moving over her skin in damp circles. She moaned & he smiled against her skin, moving his mouth further up the side of her neck.

"Way back then you thought I was sexy?"

His breath tickled against her ear as he whispered, "You, Tachikawa, have no idea what you did to my libido when I was nineteen & in my early twenties. It's just not something you tell to your best friend."

Her mind flickered back to her earlier conversation with Sora. She smiled, winding her fingers through his hair & pulled back his head so that she could see his eyes. "And what about now?"

He gave a sexy smile. "Now I'm telling you as your _lover_. You are probably the sexiest woman I have ever known. And I want you."

The words empowered her, giving her newfound strength in what she was capable of doing to him. The kiss was hot, her mouth open & wet against his as her fingers moved restlessly through his hair & then down across his shoulders. Touching the material of his shirt, she moaned against his mouth, "Off."

Her order was immediately obeyed. He pulled the shirt over his head & then his mouth went back to hers. Her skin was so soft, _everywhere_. "I love how you feel."

The words tickled against her swollen lips as he dragged one long finger lightly down her side. He smiled as she giggled, resting the tip of his nose against hers. "You always were very ticklish."

She squirmed beneath him, laughing louder as he tickled her. "Stop! You jerk, that's not fair."

His eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. "There you go with the name-calling again. You need to learn my real name, you know." He dragged the same finger further down her side & then ran it across her waistband. "Let's see now…what's my name?"

The lightness of his touch drew another gasp from her lips. "Ishida…"

"Nope, that's not it." He gave another hot kiss. "Don't you think that now we're this _close_ you should at least call me Matt?"

She tried to answer but was distracted as he nipped at her earlobe, gently tugging it.

"Oh, my God."

His head raised as he smiled at her. "No, just Matt will do."

Mimi smiled, reaching out to run her finger along the fullness of his lower lip. Never before did she notice how sexy his lower lip was, especially when he does that sensual pout.

His eyes sparkled warmly at her as he hooked a thumb under her waistband. "Now, what was it you said earlier? Oh, yeah, I remember. _Off._"

"Yes, sir." She saluted & then raised her hips slightly, allowing him to remove the offending article.

He gave another kiss. "I would settle for sir, you know."

Mimi kissed him back, silencing him for several moments & feeling his hardness against hers. She slowly smiled at him, her voice seductive. "In your dreams."

"You have no idea what's been in my dreams." He touched his nose against hers & stared into her eyes. "But then this is even better than I imagined."

Mimi arched her hips as his finger slid into her wetness. "Matt, please…"

Kissing her deeply, he slid another finger inside her. He heard her call his name & then with a shrug, he was out of his remaining clothes. When he spoke his voice was husky with need. "Say it again."

Moving her hands to draw him closer, she looked into his blue eyes. "Please, Matt. I cant wait any more."

Mimi's senses were lost as their bodies moved in fast rhythm. She reached her climax & called out his name. After a few more thrusts, Matt found his release. There was silence, only their harsh breathing can be heard.

Eventually, Matt lifted his head from her neck to look down at her. "Hey, there, how you doin'?

Her mouth slowly formed a smile at the sound of his low voice. "Forgot my name already, Ishida?"

Her eyes opened as she looked at his flushed face. As if checking her face for signs of doubt, he studied her every feature before a familiar teasing light twinkled in his blue eyes. "Sorry, do I know you?"

A car door closed outside the house & the sound of voices drifted through to them. Mimi's eyes widened. "They're back! You've got to go."

"Maybe I don't want to." He frowned down at her.

But Mimi was already moving away from him. "Don't be stupid. They can't see us like this. We agreed, remember?"

Matt rolled onto the edge of the bed & reached for his clothes.

Putting on a nightshirt & dressing gown, she glanced at him across the room. "Please?"

Without fastening his jeans, he grabbed his shirt & then turned to look at her, his face dark in the light from the hallway. "We didn't do anything wrong here, so just remind me again why it is we're sneaking around like two teenagers? Because I REALLY need to know."

"Not now," she placed the palms of her hands against his chest, pushing him into the hallway as the front door closed. "Let's talk about this tomorrow."

He stopped at her doorway. "Why can't we talk about it now?"

After a nervous glance towards the stairs, Mimi consciously looked at his face & was surprised by the look he had. Did he feel she was rejecting him in some way? How could he possibly think that after what just happened between them? She blinked at him in confusion. He agreed with her about not telling Michael, so what was wrong?

Her voice was low. "Do you always go parading in front of your friends when you just had sex with someone?"

This made him angry. "The fuck I do. It's no one else's business anyway. Besides this is different & you know it."

"You want to wait here until they catch us? Or would you prefer we walk around the house naked until they figure it out?"

"Well, no, but…"

She glared at him. "They didn't tell us when they first slept together, Ishida, so why the hell should we tell them?"

Matt realized she was making him sound stupid, but still a part of him wanted to tell the world that… What? _He just slept with Mimi Tachikawa_? No, that wasn't enough. _That he just had the greatest sex of his life with his best friend?_ That made him sound like a complete ass. And it wasn't enough either. So what was it then?

He looked at Mimi when she glanced towards the stairway again. Her hair was messy & her cheeks were flushed. His chest tightened at the sight of her, his body stiffening with recent memories of their lovemaking. She was just so damned beautiful. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized the truth. HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER. He always had been.

When she looked back at him, her eyes were pleading. "Please, if have to ruin what happened between us tonight with a fight, can't we do it tomorrow?"

Both of them turned at the familiar creak of the first stair. Matt looked back at her, his voice low. "Nothing could ruin what just happened."

"God, I know," she smiled softly. "We _will_ tell them, Matt. The two of us, _together._ Just not right now, okay?"

For a split-second he hesitated, almost revealing his discovery about his true feelings. And then he said, "Okay."

Mimi barely had a second to see his door close before she closed her own & footsteps passed outside her room.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Four years earlier…_

"He's still not over you, you know."

Mimi sighed at Matt's words. It had been two years since she left Odaiba & Michael behind. "How can he not be?"

"Well, maybe the guy loved you more than you loved him. Didn't that thought ever occur to you?"

She transferred the phone to her other ear before answering. "I DID love him. I just didn't love him enough."

There was a faint crackling on the line as Matt thought. "How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Whether or not you love someone enough."

Mimi popped another potato chip into her mouth. "You just do. I guess it feels like you've loved them forever."

"Damn, are you still reading those romance things?"

She giggled. "Nah, I don't have time to read. Anyway, just because I'm crap at relationships doesn't mean I don't believe in love."

She could almost see his smile. "Who says you're crap at relationships? You still have me."

"You're different."

His laughter was a low rumble down the line. "Anyway, how's the new man of yours?"

"Chad."

"What?"

She smiled again. "His name is Chad."

"What mother would name her son _Chad_?"

"For your information, he's a really nice guy. He's good-looking & sexy as hell."

"Whatever, but he's not _'the one'_?" It was a statement more than question. "So, are you still looking for Mr. Right or do you think maybe you left him behind in Japan?"

Mimi sighed. "Look, I know Michael's your friend & believe me, I'm sorry he's hurt but our relationship just wasn't right. And even if I don't find that 'right' relationship with someone else, it doesn't mean I don't deserve it."

"I hope you do find it, Tachikawa."

They stayed in companionable long-distance silence for a moment, & then Mimi asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You believe in love?"

"Dunno," he swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "I guess so."

"You know, sometimes you can just be such a _man_."

"Hey, how come you manage to make that sound like an insult?"

Mimi smiled affectionately, knowing he couldn't see her. "Just wait, the right woman will steal your heart away before you know it."

"And we'll live happily ever after in a kingdom far, far away." He grinned, "Whatever."

"Just wait."

"I bet you it won't happen."

"Ha, I bet it will."

"Well, not judging by the hot dates I've had this year."

A bubble of laughter grew in her chest. "You know, people will start to talk about you if you're not careful."

Matt huffed. "You mean more than they already do?"

"You're the one loving the life as a bachelor."

"It has its bad points too. Anyway, what exactly will they say? No, no, let me guess." There was silence for a moment. _"How can someone that wonderful manage to stay single for so long?"_

Mimi laughed at his vocal impression of a woman.

He continued, "No, maybe something more like, _Yamato Ishida is a powerful good-looking man, isn't he?_ Is that what you mean?"

"No," she laughed again. "I was thinking of you managing to stay single for so long & the fact that your best friend is a woman…"

"Tachikawa, you better not be suggesting that I'm gay or else I'll have to fly over there & show you how much of a man I am!"

"That'll be the day."

"I'd spoil you for anyone else."

"Whatever."

They smiled at each other from either side of the world. Mimi thought for a moment or two, considering whether to tell him about Michael. Is he ready? "I talked to him, you know."

Silence.

"Hello, you still there?"

"I'm here. You spoke to Michael?"

"Uh-huh."

"And how did that go?" Matt found himself holding his breath.

"Okay, at least we were able to talk like two adults, which is good."

"He asked you to come back?"

Mimi frowned at the cool edge of his voice. "Aren't the one always asking me if I'm sure I made the right choice?"

"Yeah, but aren't you the one always telling me it's over?"

"It is."

"Then how come you talked to him now after all this time?"

She sighed. Matt obviously wasn't ready to hear everything. She could tell by his tone. Maybe she'd never tell him…just let him believe that she broke Michael's heart & it was all her fault. "He sent me a letter & after all the things he said in it, I just had to talk to him. There were…issues we needed to settle, that's all."

Matt thought for a moment. _Issues?_ What kind of issues? But then if Mimi wanted to tell him, she's tell him. "You're okay, though?"

"I'm fine…really."

"You know you broke his heart, don't you?"

Mimi sighed. "Yes, I'm sure I did & I'm sure he's sorry it didn't work out, but that's life. It's awkward for you, thought. I'm sorry if you feel you're stuck in the middle."

"Hey, don't go worrying about me. I'm a big boy now. I can dress myself & everything."

She smiled. "Hmm, I've seen the way you dress. I wouldn't go boasting about it if I were you."

There was silence for another moment, then he said, "I'm not taking any sides here. You know that, don't you?"

"I know."

"Good girl. So, about this male thing…"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"We need to talk." 

Mimi turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She smiled wryly. "I was wondering how long this was going to take."

He found her at her usual thinking spot near the shore. "It had to happen some time."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Closing the distance between them with a couple of steps, Michael pulled her in his arms. Resting his chin on her head, he breathed in the familiar scent of her hair & she smiled. "How is it you always manage to smell so good?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a woman thing."

His chest rumbled with low laughter. "Damn, but I've missed you. Why didn't you come & see me since the first time you came home?"

Mimi pulled back slightly from him so that she could smile into his familiar eyes. "Hey, I could sat the same thing, you know. I haven't seen you driving that flashy car of yours to come & see me either."

"I guess I could try blaming work or my new relationship with Kynna, but somehow that's just not an excuse, is it?" He leaned towards her to whisper, "How about I just say I'm sorry, & I should have visited more?"

Mimi laughed. "Then I guess an apology like that would work & I forgive you."

"One of the things I loved about you the most if your sincerity."

"Well…" she moved away from him, "most of the time anyway."

They looked at each other for a few silent moments. Mimi was the first to break the tension, turning her head back to look at the beach. "Just in case I haven't said it, I'm really happy for you & Kynna."

"Really?"

She turned around to face him again. "Yeah, really. Just because things didn't work out with us doesn't mean I don't care about your happiness. Kynna's perfect for you."

His eyes glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, she is." He looked back into her eyes for a moment before turning his gaze to the sea. "You know, coming back here made me think about the happy times with you, Matt & I had before."

She smiled. "They were great times."

"Maybe it's got something to do with watching you & Matt."

Mimi's stomach did a flop. Was this a confrontation?

"The thing is…" he shifted on his feet slightly, "you two still have as much fun together as we did back then, & I miss that. I guess what I'm saying is…"

"We can't be the people we were back in college for the rest of our lives, Michael."

He looked irritated for a second, her words touched a nerve. "I know that, but I would just like some of that happiness back. Some of the joy we used to have in life. You & me."

"Michael," her eyes widened with questions. "It's normal for you to be nervous about getting married; it's a very big step. But when you love someone enough to propose…"

"I proposed to you once."

His simple words had the power to hit her with the force of kick. It happened a long time ago. And the girl who had been so in love with him then was not the same woman who came home from the States after six years of running away. Mimi had grown up. She learned from her mistakes & moved on. But truth be told, she never completely had that '_closure_' with Michael. She never quite got over the fact that she could love someone that much & still have him cheat on her.

"That was different."

Michael was surprised by the coldness of her voice. "Was it?"

"Look, Michael, if you're afraid that Kynna will run off like I did, then don't be. Unless you're dumb enough to mess things up again…which I'm sure you're not. This woman really loves you. She knows you & loves for the person you are right here & now."

"And you don't?"

She sighed. "Michael…"

"No, come on, I'm curious. We were together for almost four years. We knew each other better than anyone else ever could, & yet it wasn't enough, was it? If I didn't cheat on you before, would still have left?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair. "I need to know that there's no possible chance for us before I jump into something else."

Mimi stared at him. "You're ENGAGED for crying out loud. Michael, please don't do this. It happened a lifetime ago & we've managed to stay friends…just friends."

"Have we?"

One hand ran roughly across her eyes to clear her head. She took a break from work to think about what happened last night with Matt, & all of sudden she was confronted with the problems of another relationship. Life is full of shit…

"Look, we've stayed in touch with each other & never stopped caring…isn't that enough, Michael? What happened doesn't change our history. I'm sad that it didn't work, but it's in the past. It's over."

"Then how come you never had another serious relationship since us? Hasn't that thought ever crossed your mind?"

_If only he knew._ "That's none of your business."

"It if is if it means we should give us another try. What if we're meant to be, Mimi? We could be throwing a lifetime with happiness without even knowing."

She stared at him for several moments, speechless. How could he even be saying this? She never, ever thought about it, but Michael sure did. She couldn't deal with this. Not now that Matt… Her eyes widened as she realized she couldn't tell Michael what was happening with her & Matt. He really wasn't ready to hear it. It was obvious that it would hurt him, but it might possible hurt Kynna too. Poor girl, she doesn't deserve it. She shook her head. How long could they keep hiding it from Michael? How could she explain this Matt?

Michael stepped closer, his hand reaching towards her. "Please, at least think about what I'm saying. Think about how happy we were. The three musketeers, remember?"

Not if she asked Matt to choose between her & Michael. Not that she doubted Matt wanted her. Its just that she knew he would never forgive her for hurting someone else to keep what she wanted for herself. She stepped back. "I can't do this, Michael. I can't talk about this with you. It's not fair to…"

He kept moving towards her. "We need to know so we can move on with out lives. _Together_, Mimi."

"No!" She pushed past him & did what she did just over six years ago. She ran.

It was too much. Mimi knew she couldn't deal with it. Everything was already too new & fragile, & in that moment she hated Michael for making things more difficult.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Most of you probably hate me now for putting Michael in this chapter, but I had to. Don't forget to review guys! 

(p.s. I think Chad Michael Murray is hott!)


	12. Complicated

Thank you all for the great reviews you've given. There's only 4-6 chapters left before this story comes to an end. Right now, I'm working on my fourth story & hopefully it will be as successful as this one. I'll give you a glimpse on the last chapter.

**Chapter Twelve: Complicated**

She was still running ten minutes later when she collided with Matt in the main lobby by his office.

"Oooof!"

His strong arms grabbed her & he stepped back with one leg to stop them from falling over. "Whoa! I know how excited you are to see me, but really, there's no rush. I'd still have been here after lunch."

Mimi was breathless for a moment. She looked up into his smiling face & was horrified to find herself close to tears. She tried to struggle free. "I'm sorry."

He saw the tears before she could looked away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She laughed nervously. "Nothing, really. You know us girls. Always on the verge of some emotional crisis."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I said bullshit." He tightened his hold when she continued to struggle free. "You are the least emotional person I know."

Mimi managed to look annoyed through her tears. "Well, thanks a lot!" She thought for a moment. "I think."

"Tell me." He raised an eyebrow.

Concern was the very last emotion she could deal with at the moment. At least from Matt. She shook her head. "I can't, not right no, Matt."

Something caught her eye through the large windows. She saw Michael walking towards the building. "I have to go."

He followed the direction of her gaze & his concern grew to the size of Asia's continent. "What's going on?"

She noticed the soft tone of his voice & the determination in his eyes. "Not now, Ishida." Again she struggled to get away.

"I think I have the right to know, don't you?"

"As my concerned friend or my jealous lover?"

"As both." His gaze was sure & steady.

Mimi looked around, noticing the look people gave them. "I'll tell you later."

His arms tightened slightly in a reassuring hug. "Tell you what, go out with me? Just the two of us, like a real couple. You can tell me what's troubling you & I'll try to take your mind off whatever it is."

The suggestion in his low tones brought a smile to her face. He always had that ability to make her smile.

"Okay," she glanced around again. "Only if you _let go._"

He released her with a slow smile. Watching her walk away, he thought for a moment about what was troubling her. The paranoid voice in the back of his head wanted to know why Michael still had the power to make her upset…and again, why she didn't want Michael to know about their relationship.

Worse, maybe it was he, Matt, who made her upset. _Did she regret making love to him? Hell, what if didn't enjoy it as much as he did? _A memory entered his mind of soft female cries & he smiled. _Nope, that wasn't it._

Then he thought about what she said before she left. _"Only if you let go."_ Matt realized that he was fast approaching the stage of not wanting to do that. Not wanting to let her go…at least, not this time.

* * *

Matt made sure that their 'date' was the perfect distraction. He brought her to the harbor & they sailed across one of the smaller islands & had a picnic dinner. Now they sat together watching the sunset. 

"You know something?" Mimi leaned back against his chest, a glass of wine in her hand. "You remind me of someone I thought I knew."

"Was he good looking?"

She smiled. "Very much."

"Does he have an incredible sense of humor?"

"He can be funny at times."

There was a slight pause & then his words tickled softly against her ear. "Good kisser?"

She turned to look up at him. "I didn't know back then."

"Wish you did?" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"My life was complicated enough at the time. Thanks anyway."

Matt was silent for a moment, looking down at her face. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if things were different?" He placed a light kiss on her mouth.

Mimi set her glass on the ground beside them, moving away so that she could look properly at him. "Sometimes. Actually, I did just recently."

"We might never have met, never been friends. You might never have dated Michael. You might never have gone to America and you & I wouldn't be lovers right now."

Her honey brown eyes stared into his ocean blue as he reached forward to brush a long strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed along the side of her cheek before tracing her mouth.

"I want you to know that I have no regrets about anything that happened between us. I don't regret meeting you & I especially don't regret being your lover," she said.

His fingers trailed down over her chin & down her neck, while his lips formed into a relieved smile. At least some of his questions were answered.

"I'm not ashamed of what happened between us last night," she added.

His fingers moved over the top of her light sweater, allowing his fingers to touch the soft skin he found there. "It's called love making." He smiled seductively at the question in her eyes. "You referred to it as sex last night. I know that difference. What we did wasn't just sex. It may sound cliché, but it's true."

Her chest rose & fell a little bit faster beneath his hands. "I know that."

"Good."

She moved her hand up to where his hand lay against her skin & twined her fingers with his. "Really, I do."

Moving his other hand to cup the back of her head, he pulled her forward for a long sensual kiss, igniting her senses again. "I'm glad because when it happens again, I need to know you know what it is we're doing."

Mimi caught the teasing glimmer in his eyes & rose to the bait. "Oh, and we're going to do it again, are we?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You mean that one time wasn't enough for you?"

"Now, baby, if you think for one minute that what we did made me want you less then you're mistaken."

"Well then," a sense of femininity swept over her bones. An old-fashioned sense of sexuality. She leaned forward & spoke against his mouth. "Now that that's sorted out, maybe you should talk less & kiss more."

He looked up, as if he was thinking about it, & then he said, "Okay."

Mimi thought that once they made love, the spark in her belly wouldn't be so quick to fire up when he kissed her. But she was wrong. The flames spread all over her body burning it faster. It felt so good. They kissed for long, glorious minutes before they eventually pulled themselves apart for air.

Matt brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead gently before resting his there. "Do you want to tell me now?"

Her eyes looked up into his. Matt saw her hesitation & waited patiently. If she was going to tell him, he wanted it to be her choice.

"We used to talk about problems all the time, didn't we?"

He smiled. "Indeed we did."

There was silence.

"C'mon, Tachikawa, if you can't talk to your best friend when you have a problem, then who do you talk to?"

Mimi moved her head away a little, her eyes never leaving his. "It was different back then. We weren't…we weren't doing all this."

"Shouldn't the fact we're doing ALL THIS mean we talk more?"

"Technically…"

"So what's the difference? Why is it so difficult for you?"

She took a deep breath. "It's about Michael."

Matt felt the temperature around them drop. He leaned away from Mimi without even realizing it. The paranoid voice in his head got louder. "I'm listening."

Mimi noticed the moment he moved away from her. It was as if a wall came between them. For a moment she felt lost. But she spent the entire afternoon thinking about nothing else & decided that she _needed_ to tell him…because he might overreact if he found out on his own.

She took another deep breath. "He came to talk to me."

"That's good. You two haven't had a serious conversation since you came home. So he decided to catch up on everything in your life & you told him about us." He folded his arms across his chest. "Right?"

Mimi blushed. "Not exactly."

The voice in his head became louder. "So what did you talk about? The weather?"

"No," she noted the sarcasm in his voice. "He…he has some…doubts about his engagement to Kynna."

Matt stared. _Stay calm, Ishida, stay calm._

"He's not quite sure if he's ready to get married to her."

His eyes stared coolly into hers. "And you told him it was only natural to have doubts & he'll be fine."

She nodded, clasping her hands unconsciously in front of her.

"So that was it," he began putting away the remnants of their food. "Great, we'll send a nice gift & maybe you'll have the nerve to tell him that we're together so that we can hold hands or something at the wedding."

"It's not that simple."

Matt frowned, unable to look at her anymore. "Why?"

"He wants to know if we…Michael & I…" she swallowed hard in an attempt to moisten her dry throat, "still had a chance together before he settles down."

There was a deadly silence everywhere except in Matt's head. So that was it. He would never stand a chance against that kind of history. What they had was years old & this was brand new & fragile. He continued packing their things away.

Mimi watched him. Of the many reactions she imagined him having, silence was not one of them. It scared her more than anything else could. "Ishida?"

He stood up & began walking towards the small sail boat.

"Ishida," her voice was louder, maybe even a little nervous. "Talk to me, dammit!"

He stretched to his full height, then turned slowly to face her. His face was expressionless, his eyes cold. "What do you want me to say?"

Mimi got angry. "Something…anything that might indicate you give a damn would be really good!"

"He's supposed to be my friend too, you know. So I'm hardly likely to go beat him up because he still wants you. In fact, I can see more closely where he's coming from now."

Her sharp intake of breath tapped the door to his conscience. His last statement had been uncalled for, & he knew it. "I'm sorry, Tachikawa. That was uncalled for."

He saw the hurt in her eyes. "I just don't get what you expect me to do here." He held his hands out to his sides. "You come out on a date with me, we spend the evening together like any normal couple, & then you tell me you're going back to your ex, who just happens to be my friend. What do you want me to say to you?"

As she stared at him, he shook his head & turned away. "I don't remember saying I was going back to him."

There was another deadly silence.

"All I said was that he asked me whether or not we should try again. I just wanted to tell you before he came to talk to you about it…which I'm pretty sure he will."

Matt heard the sadness in her voice & his heart twisted. He overreacted, but he still knew that Mimi & Michael had a history. They were in love back then & they've been happy. Maybe Michael was right. Maybe they did have a chance of being together. But that didn't mean Matt wanted it to happen. He was acting like a selfish jerk & he knew it.

"What do you want?"

Mimi swallowed down the sob threatening to come out of her chest. "I want my life to not be so complicated."

He nodded. "I can agree with that."

"Matt," she reached out towards him, hesitated, & then lightly touched his arm. "Look at me."

With a steadying breath, he turned & was surprised by what he saw in her eyes. She looked absolutely terrified. Without thinking about anything else, he reached out & touched her cheek. "You look like the world's about to end."

"I don't want to lose my best friend." She turned her face closer to his touch. "I want to be honest with you, but how can I keep doing that if every time I tell you something difficult you walk away from me? I need you through this because I don't know where we're going any more than you do."

"You're not on your own."

"Then don't walk away from me."

With a sob, she stepped forward into his arms. Resting her cheek against his chest, she listened for the steady, reassuring beat of his heart.

"This is tougher than I expected."

Mimi smiled at his words. She knew it took a lot for him to say them. In all the years she had known him, he was never the type of person to flaunt his emotions. She never had to doubt because he worked passionately for the things he cared about. First his family, then his friends, his job, & now the town he loved so much. He showed how much he cared through actions, not words.

"Don't shut me out."

He stroked her hair. "What about Michael?"

"Give him time. He'll see that Kynna's the girl for him & this will all be over." She looked up, eyes shimmering. "But until then…"

"You still don't think that he should know about this."

"No."

"Then we'll not discuss it again."

Mimi felt a small pang of uneasiness. But rather than risking another confrontation on the subject, she nodded her head instead. Things would be better when Michael & Kynna went home. And until then, they just wouldn't discuss it.

* * *

AN: Sorry if it's a little bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer. 'Till then, don't forget to review! 

**Cole the Demon Hunter** - you've got a really good point there, but it really isn't that simple. Don't worry, you'll find some action later on...promise! **PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** - it's great to hear from you again! I've missed you. Oh, yeah, I'll be putting Rachelle again later on. And I'm thinking about putting your friend, luvfaytdestini, in my next fic. **Angel** - great! Do you want to post your own stories too?


	13. Letting Go

Three chapters to go! I can't believe we're nearing the end. I'd like to thank those people who made my story a success & for reaching the 100th review! Anyways, I bet you guys will know what's in this chapter from the title only. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Thirteen: Letting Go**

Sora was completely stunned at Mimi's reaction.

"What the hell do you mean, you entered me in the contest?"

"Aw, come on, Mimi. I'm sure you'll win. Who else would make a better Miss Odaiba?"

Mimi saw red. "How about someone who gives a damn?"

Sora looked even more surprised. "Now, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? It's all for fun…just like the bachelor auction."

"What bachelor auction?"

"The one that Michael entered Matt in…" Her words faltered as she realized what Mimi's reaction might be to that statement. "But you knew about that, right?"

Mimi's eyes were so wide it looked like a tennis ball. "Michael entered MATT in a bachelor auction? What exactly happens in this auction?"

Sora cleared her throat. "Well, all the local women get to bid on the bachelors for a date…" she grimaced at her own words, "with them. Oh, dear."

Mimi gaped at her. "Women get to bid for a date with Matt? Women like Jun, right?"

"Like I said…oh, dear."

"You're not joking." She thought for a moment, then started to laugh. "Oh, dear, indeed."

Sora placed a hand to the her back & frowned at her mad friend. "What's so funny?"

"He'll hate that so much."

"And you don't have any problems with it, right?"

Mimi was still giggling at the thought of Matt's expression while being 'auctioned'. She then stopped to think of Jun, or any other willing female throwing themselves at him on a date, her laughter turned into a frown. "Oh, dear."

"You could bid on him yourself. It would be really funny."

Mimi grimaced, shaking her head. "Uh-uh."

Sora sat down on a stool. "Oh, the whole Michael thing, right? I take it he still doesn't know?"

"Nope," she glanced at her friend's discomfort. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. This baby feels like it weighs 5 tons but apart from that, I'm fine."

Mimi moved across the kitchen counter to get some water. Now that Sora was so huge, it was very rare for them to spend a day shopping together. But they managed to go to the mall earlier. It was a carefree day of laughter, but had cost Mimi a blister & Sora even more swollen ankles.

"Here," she handed her a glass of cold water. "Just think how light you'll feel when you have him or her. HIM or HER?"

Sora laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine. We're waiting. Tai wants it to be a surprise."

"I don't know if I could stand the suspense."

"Do you want kids, Mimi?" She watched her friend's reaction over the rim of her glass.

Mimi thought for a moment, staring into space. "I guess so. I haven't really thought much about it. When I was with Michael, we were too young to think about it…well, in the beginning anyway."

"I always thought you two would get married & live happily ever after. Instead here you are with Matt. Life's funny, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, really funny."

"I never understood what happened."

Mimi smiled at Sora, then walked over to the counter & pulled herself up onto its warm wooden surface. "I ran thousands of miles to get away. Didn't I mention that?"

"Not really, why?"

"I don't know."

Sora looked surprised, her delicate features forming a frown. "Aw, come on. You must know."

Mimi shrugged. "I loved him…at least I thought I did. We've been together for a long time, & he even wanted to get married. I guess I just felt it wasn't right."

"I didn't know he proposed. And YOU ran."

"Mmm."

"There's more than that though, isn't it?"

Mimi stared at her, pursing her lips. Then she nodded.

"He cheated on you, didn't he?"

She was surprised by Sora's ability to read her mind. "Yeah, he did."

"Bastard."

"Sora! The baby can hear you, you know." Mimi laughed.

Sora shrugged. "I never did like Michael. You deserve someone better. Do you still love him?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not _in love_ with him, but I still care. We were together for a long time before he got wandering eyes. You can't just forget that overnight. The things I felt then are all part of the things that made me who I am now."

"What did Matt say about the cheating subject?'

She dropped her chin. "He kinda doesn't know about it."

"I bet he'd kill Michael if he knew."

"Yeah, well, I just left that bit out. He thinks that it was all my fault & that I broke Michael's heart. I don't want him to lose his friend."

Sora sighed. "Life's full of crap." She took a drink from her water. It was the first time they ever really discussed Mimi's departure since she came home, but it was obvious she had been hiding something back then. Matt had always been secretive, so she never knew what he felt about Mimi & Michael's break up, but she knew that deep down, Matt wasn't that upset. "Are you sure you're not telling Michael about you two because you're still a little bit in love with him?"

"Sora!"

Sora shrugged her shoulders again. "Well, it just occurred to me, & I'm sure Matt feels the same."

"You think I'd go out with Matt while I was still in love with Michael?"

"No, but a man on shaky grounds might think about it. Especially if he didn't know the truth, the whole truth & nothing but the truth."

The porch door opened & a smiling Kynna came in. "Hi, guys, how's it going?"

"Tired," Sora groaned dramatically. "And complete torture watching this one…" she pointed a finger at Mimi, "trying on all those sexy dresses."

Kynna sat down next to Sora, her face animated. "Did you find anything nice?"

Mimi tried to avoid the woman's eyes, guilt eating her for no reason. It wasn't as if she tried to steal her fiancé. But still, she knew Michael was having doubts & Kynna didn't, & that made her feel lower than a snail.

Sora grinned broadly. "The killer dress she got would surely make her win Miss Odaiba."

"Sora," Mimi warned, "I'm not entering that stupid pageant."

"Well, it's tomorrow night, so it's too late to back out. And besides, you probably wouldn't like it if Jun wins the title."

"What's going on here?" Michael joined them, his eyes skimming over Mimi's face. He noted the flush on her cheeks & he quickly looked away.

"Mimi's entering the Miss Odaiba pageant," Kynna gushed at him. "It's tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?"

Mimi groaned & covered her face with her hands. "Great."

Matt smiled at the crowd assembled in his kitchen before launching himself up onto the counter beside Mimi. He nudged Mimi in the ribs then winked. "Anything that makes Mimi this uncomfortable has to be good…right, Michael?"

Mimi raised her face from her hands to glare at him. "That's right, you take THEIR side. I can handle this by myself, oh, mighty protector." She smiled at him, seeing exactly what he was doing.

"Tachikawa, the only think I have to protect you from is you. And your knack of taking things seriously."

Mimi smiled affectionately, nudging him on his side. "Whatever."

Sora smiled at their easy banter, then she realized there are other people in the room. With a quick sideways glance she could see the wheels turning in Kynna's head & a frown appearing in Michael's face. "You two just crack me up. You're always making fun of each other." She smiled at Kynna.

Kynna smiled back. "I think it's cute."

Matt pointed one finger to his mouth, pretending to be sick. "Ughh!"

Mimi poked him on his ribs. "That's what you get for taking their side."

With one raised eyebrow, he came back to the subject earlier. "Oh, what was it you guys were talking about?"

"Sora, with the hormonally wrapped mind of a pregnant lady, decided to enter me in the Miss Odaiba pageant."

Matt grinned broadly. "Good job, Sora."

Mimi laughed as he managed to avoid another poke in the ribs. "I should have known you'd find that funny, you big jerk."

"And you should see the dress she got for it." Sora wiggled her eyebrows at her friends. "That little thing is so hot it'll burn your eyes!"

"Sora!"

"Well, I can't wait." Matt glanced at Mimi again. "Will it make you look more like a girl?"

She looked down at her loose gray sweater & sweatpants, then looked back into his shinning eyes. "Get lost, you jerk!"

Matt's laughter erupted.

Blinking slowly for a moment, a thought came up to her. "We'll jut see how funny tomorrow looks to you when you go under the hammer, my friend."

He frowned in confusion. "All right…you've lost me."

Mimi folded her arms neatly across her chest & smiled at Michael. "Why don't you tell him about it, Michael?"

She tore her eyes away from his cool stare & looked into the warmth of Matt's eyes. "He entered you into the bachelor auction."

She could have sworn he suddenly looked pale.

"No way!"

She nodded. "It's true."

Sora laughed in the background. "I swear, if I go into labor between today & tomorrow, I'm going to cross my legs. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

The knock on her door was so soft she barely heard it. Pulling back the light cover, she walked across the wooden floor on bare feet. Opening her door, she found Matt leaning against her doorframe. 

"What are you doing here?" She glanced into the dark hallway while whispering the words at him. "You'll get caught, you idiot!"

He bent down & lifter her into his arms before closing the door softly. "I can't help it," he whispered in her ear. "I missed you."

She smiled at him. "You saw me just twenty minutes ago."

"I know," he laid her down on her bed & laid beside her. "But I still missed you."

"You're sad."

He looked up at her from beneath his dark eyelashes, pouting his sexy pout. "Can I help it if I find you irresistible?"

Mimi laughed softly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can thing of a few thing."

"I bet you can."

He moved closer to her, his breath causing goose bumps along her arm. "I've been thinking."

"You shouldn't strain yourself like that." She ran his fingers though his hair. "I wouldn't want you to hurt anything."

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe if we slept in the same bed, we would get more sleep than we're getting sleeping on separate rooms."

"How is that?"

He watched his hand as it ran from her hair along the length of her arm. "I can't sleep because all I do is think about touching you."

Mimi watched his face as he watched himself touching her. "Me too."

He smiled. "So, if we sleep together, we could still touch other & get more sleep."

Mimi's heart twisted at the gentleness of his touch. The soft temptation of his words. She realized that he had the power to tug her heartstrings. _When did that start? Did he always had that power over her?_ It was just that while he watched her with great fascination, she was reminded of the teenager she'd known. While at the same time being so easily aroused by the man he'd become. It was a wonderful, magical thing.

"Don't you think we'd sleep even less because we'd be spending the whole night touching each other?"

His body hardened immediately at the suggestion. "That's a chance I'd be willing to take."

His nightly growth of beard grated under fingernails as she caressed his strong jaw. Touching him was her favorite pastime & she just didn't care. _How could something that felt this good not be so right?_

She slid further down the bed until her face was leveled with his. "You have to promise not to make too much noise." She brushed her lips against his.

He saw the seductive smile that grew across her mouth & he smiled back. "I promise if you promise."

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body tight against his. "I missed you too, Matt."

He gave a heart-stopping kiss & raised his head to smile. "About this hot dress…"

"Mmm."

"I don't suppose there's any chance of a sneak preview?"

"Uh-uh," her breathing quickened as his fingertips began to explore. "I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll remember that." He took off her nightshirt & kissed her breast while one hand knead the other.

His free hand went down to touch her wet spot & slid two fingers inside. Mimi bit her lips to keep herself from moaning.

Tonight, surely, wouldn't be the night where they get more sleep.

* * *

The first time he saw her "hot dress" she was standing on the makeshift stage at Riverside Hotel. Kynna & Sora whisked her off her secret female domain straight after work & Matt hadn't seen her before she left the house. She took his breath away…again. 

The ten contestants filed onto the stage while he stood at the bar chatting with Tai. The only time he saw her was when the host made his introduction. Her vivid brown eyes searched him out in the crowd. She smiled when she found him, & his chest threatened to crush all the air out of his lungs.

"Wow."

Her smile widened as she read his lips. When it was her turn to step up to the microphone, her eyes never left his. "Hello, everyone. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. As most of you know, I've come home at last, after a long time away. It's good to be back." She paused while there was a ripple of applause, her eyes seeking out Sora's rounded form. Then she added, "I have to admit a friend entered me in this contest, but I also have to admit to her that it's been great getting dressed up & seeing the look on people's faces. So thanks, Sora, but just remember…you owe me one!"

Matt smiled affectionately at her threat. Those women had done something to her hair. It was piled high on her head with soft curls falling loose to frame her face. It was sexy as hell. But not as sexy as her dress.

It was the softest shade of pink he's ever seen. It had spaghetti straps & a low scooping neckline that shaped the fullness of her breast. And damn, it was short. The woman had long, gorgeous legs & his eyes darkened as he remembered them wrapped around him last night. Yep, he was definitely a legs man.

"She looks amazing."

Matt dragged his eyes away from her when Michael spoke. He looked at his profile & nodded calmly. "Yeah, she does."

In silent agreement they turned to face the bar. Matt ordered two beers & , bottles in hand, they turned back to watch the pageant.

"I'm not blind, Matt, so I'm just going to come out & ask you. How long have you been sleeping with her?"

Matt's jaw tensed. He looked up at Mimi's smiling face while she answered a question from the judge. He wouldn't lie, but… "I don't think that's any of your business."

Michael looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You are sleeping with her, though?"

Ignoring the question, he took a long drink from his bottle. He knew this would be uncomfortable. That's probably the reason why he spent the whole day avoiding Michael. Mimi had been right when she assumed that Michael would eventually come talk to him.

"Look, Matt, I just need to know." Michael turned towards him. "I've been watching you two & it started to click with me that there was something going on."

Matt glared at him. "It's still none of your business whether or not I'm sleeping with her."

"Maybe not."

He laughed sarcastically. "No MAYBE about it."

Michael looked back at the stage. He thought for a moment & then looked back at his friend. "Did she tell you we _talked_?"

Matt felt anger fill in his stomach & his eyes automatically searched for Mimi's. She was looking from Michael to him & back again, a small frown of concern on her face. When her eyes found his, she raised one eyebrow in question.

"She told me."

"Then you know I want her back."

His eyes stayed on Mimi. She was just so beautiful. He'd never met anyone like Mimi, & he wasn't about to let go. God, he'd been in love with her most of his life. But the damned voice was still there. Mimi & Michael were both his friends. What is they _were_ meant to be? Was he selfish enough to stand in the way of that?

_Hell, yes_. He wanted to yell it out, but he couldn't. Mimi had unfinished business with Michael & they knew it. "You better discuss that with her, Michael."

He took another long drink of beer & then stepped closer to the smaller man, his voice dangerously low. "I'm telling you now, though. Unless Mimi tells me she needs to give you a second chance, I'm not walking away. And even then, if by some miracle you're lucky enough to get her back, I'll still be here waiting for you to screw up. If for any reason at all it doesn't work out, then I'll do my best to get her back & keep her. You got me, Cooper?"

Michael looked surprised. "I get you."

Matt's smile was cold. "I'm only telling you the fucking facts."

"I have to find out, Matt. I need to know that letting her go wasn't the biggest mistake of my life. Surely you understand that now that you've been with her?" Michael smirked. "And you're never going to be completely sure of her until you find out if she still has feelings for me, are you?"

Matt's focus returned to the stage. Although he had the strongest urge in the world to kick Michael's ass right now, he also knew he was right. But knowing he was right & letting go were two different things. All Matt knew was that he loved Mimi & he wanted what would make her happy. If she still had feelings for Michael then he would have to let go. He only hoped that by letting her go, she'd eventually realized that Michael was wrong for her & that he, Matt, was her Mr. Right after all.

* * *

"I've never danced with a beauty queen before." 

Mimi raised her chin indignantly. "I am not a beauty queen. I'm Miss Odaiba. There's a difference, you know."

Matt nodded wisely. "Of course there is." He swung her around in wide circles, drawing laughter from her lips. He liked dancing with Mimi. It was the closest thing he could get to making love to her in public. "By the way, did I mention how very hot this dress it?"

She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Not in the last five minutes or so."

"Well, it is, you know."

"Don't you think it shows a little too much leg?"

They both looked down at her legs. Matt seemed to be in deep thought for a moment & then he decided with a sigh, "There is no such thing as too much leg."

"Oh, is that right?" She laughed at his innocent look.

He nodded then grinned. "Ooh, watch out…dip ahead." To her surprise, he leaned forward & dipped her backwards, his face leaning down towards her to grin even more. "Gotta watch out for those dips."

Mimi laughed as he settled her back into an upright position. One hand moved from his neck to smooth down her skirt. "Yeah, I can see how they'd be dangerous."

Matt wiggled his eyebrows. "They're almost illegal in that dress."

The music changed into another slow song & Mimi tilted her chin to look up at him. "Are you ready for the auction?"

"Why? Did you bring you're checkbook?"

"Who said I was bidding?"

He looked hurt. "You'd let me loose among all those scary single women? How could you do that to me?"

"I'd insist on going on the date as your chaperon."

"Phew!" He squeezed her a little tighter. "And there I thought I'd have to leave the country to get away."

That made her laugh. "No, that's my trick."

He smiled softly down at her. "Don't ever do that to me again…you hear, Tachikawa?"

"Wouldn't you come get me this time?"

"If you want, I'll come & get you anytime."

Mimi noted how his eyes moved away from her as he spoke. She frowned at the serious tone in his voice. Serious & something else. Like it was almost sad. But why?

"Don't you think you know me well enough by now to know whether or not I'd want you to come & get me?"

Still he avoided her eyes. "I hope that I did, but it might not be that simple."

"Why not?"

"It might be better for you if I didn't…if I let you come home on your own."

Mimi blinked at him in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe, like last time, I'd have to step back & wait until you find your answers."

"Answer to what?"

"Tachikawa…"

"Matt," he felt a tap on his shoulder. "We need to get you ready for the auction now."

He released his hold on her, smiling as he walked away. "See you later, Tachikawa."

* * *

AN: Okay, which one do you think is worst, Mimi & Michael getting back together? Or Matt letting Mimi go? 

**twisted words** - yes, Michael's trying to get back with Mimi. I still like Chad even though he's married. **Janay** - it's so nice to hear from you again! If you mean Michael being a player because he cheated on Mimi, then, yeah, he's a playah! **PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** - I was planning to like, use her name if it's okay with her. How old is she anyway? **UchihaItachiANBU** - wow, I like your name. It's very original. Anyways, this story was actually taken from one of the books I've read before, so it'snot that original...hehehe! You should also check out my other stories, 'The Whole Package' & 'Project: Babysitting'.


	14. Bet Gone Wrong

This is the much awaited 'Auction' scene. I hope you guys like it. Only two more chapters left. Oh, & once again, our beloved Michael is in here too, so be warned. Thanks for the great reviews!

**Chapter Fourteen: Bet Gone Wrong**

"Nice crown, Mimi." Tai smiled up at her.

Mimi straightened the offending plastic crown on her head, grimacing. "Hurts a little."

"Looks good on you, though." Sora wiggled her finger. "No taking it off for the rest of the evening."

"I'll try not to."

"I'll go get you some drinks." Tai offered, standing up & heading towards the bar.

Sitting at the table with her friends, Mimi glanced around the crowded room & noted the number of women that suddenly appeared. She frowned.

Sora grinned, noticing her friend's expression. "Good crowd for the auction, isn't it, Mimi?"

"Mmm."

"They should get some good bids in, don't you think?"

"I guess," her eyes spotted Jun in the front row of tables. Mimi thought for a moment, then smiled. She never considered herself as 'keep your hands off my man' type. But somehow she suddenly understood where the emotion came from.

Sora moved forward on her seat, reaching out for a helping hand from Mimi. "Well, the baby's sitting on my kidneys so I'm off to the little girls room before this kicks off."

"I'll join you," Mimi lifted her purse from the table, smiling sweetly at Kynna & Michael. "Tell Tai his wife's needed to go. We won't be long."

Moments later, Michael was waiting for her when she walked into the narrow hallway behind the stage. He stepped towards her as she approached, noting the caution in her eyes. "Going to see Matt?"

"Yes, I thought I'd wish him luck. He's going to hate every minute of this. As you surely know since you're the one who entered him."

He smiled. "I knew he wouldn't like it much, but then this was the kind of dumb prank we always pulled on each other back in college."

Mimi shook her head. "You still spend every day wishing your life was what it was like back then, don't you?"

Michael's face fell. "But, Mimi, everything was just so perfect then. We all had so much fun back in those days."

She stared at him for a moment, stunned by the level of sympathy she felt for him. He was right, to a certain degree. They had been happy then & everything had been so much simpler.

People had flocked around Michael, attracted to the magnetism of his personality. And he had time for everyone…listening to their problems, making them laugh when they have problems. Maybe that was part of the reason she fell in love with him. He was confident, kind, friendly, popular, outgoing & handsome. And maybe by being at his side, by having him love her, she managed to have some of those qualities rub off onto her.

There was an uneasy silence between them as Sora & a few people squeezed past them. Sora glanced at Mimi with a raised eyebrow & Mimi nodded to her. "I'm fine. You go ahead, Tai's waiting with the drinks. I'll be right there."

As soon as Sora was gone, Michael turned slightly to look at her. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"I haven't changed my mind, you know. I still think we should see if there's anything left between us. You have to know that I never stopped loving you, Mimi."

Mimi looked at him with wide eyes. "You moved on with your life & so did I."

His hand reached up to grasp hers. "We were happy once, we could be happy again. I believe that."

"Michael…"

"I know about you & Matt."

His words stopped her in his tracks. He knew? How? She remembered seeing him standing at the bar with Matt. One plastic crown & suddenly she was an idiot.

"He told you?" Her eyes sparked with anger. Was Michael going to turn this to his advantage in some way? Matt should have waited for her. They could have told Michael together, & then he wouldn't have any way to twist the facts around…

"He won't stand in our way."

She gaped at him.

"So you see…it's okay. We can just walk away from the past few years & start again." He squeezed her hand. "I can forgive you for getting involved with him just like you forgave me for being such a jerk back then. Besides, you were probably lonely & being with him reminded you of all the good times we had. I understand. After all, it reminded me too."

* * *

Matt felt really stupid. First of all he was wearing a tuxedo, of all things. He didn't just feel stupid, he looked stupid as well. Why the organizers felt it was necessary to wear it he had no idea. The thing was really uncomfortable &, if truth be told, a little on the tight side in certain areas. And he just pretty much told Michael that Mimi could leave & give another chance to their relationship while he waited on the side. That was genius of him, & a complete lie. If Michael honestly thought that he wouldn't fight like hell to keep her when he waited so long for her to be his, then he had another thing coming. 

Five minutes away from the auction, he made a major decision. He was going to tell her how he felt. No chickening out this time. No pretending to himself that he would get over it, because he wouldn't.

With a grin on his face wide enough to light a room, he went looking for her.

* * *

"Mimi?" Michael's voice was drowned out as rock music blasted out of the speakers. The house lights dimmed at the front stage & a spotlight wobbled its way to where the first of the bachelors was appearing. 

"_Hello, I'm Davis, & I'm worth every penny!"_

There was a loud cheer from the audience & a ripple of laughter. The 'bachelors' had obviously been told to butter it up.

Michael raised his voice. "Mimi, please. I need you to talk to me."

"_I'm Harry. I'm looking for a romantic date with a fun girl."_

"I want to tell Kynna tonight. I don't think it's fair to lie to her anymore."

Mimi's mind turned. So many pictures from her life flickering through her brain.

"Mimi?"

Mimi stared at him, suddenly realizing several things. Michael's words made her think about why she was involved with Matt Ishida. Was it because he reminded her of a better time that she wanted to recreate? Was it because she'd always been curious about this other side of him? Was it because she was lonely?

"I'm in love with him."

Michael gaped at her. "What?"

"_My name's Ryu &…"_

Mimi raised her eyes to look at him. "I'm in love with Matt."

"No, Mimi," he reached for her hand. "You may love him. I mean, he's been like a brother to you, but…c'mon. I mean, it's MATT, for God's sake. You can't be in love with him."

More bachelors introduced themselves & she almost had to yell as she answered him. "I do, Michael. I love him. I love him BECAUSE he's Matt. My best friend, my protector…" she smiled softly, "and my lover."

She stepped back slightly from his outreached hand. "And if I'm going to be completely honest with myself, & with you, then I should tell you that I was probably in love with him way back then. I just didn't know what it was I felt."

Michael stared. "You don't mean that."

She looked down at her hands & then back into his pale face. "I never meant for it to happen, Michael. I want you to believe that. But the more I spent time with him the more I was beginning to notice him, & it made me think about what I was doing. Then, every time I left him I felt like I left more of myself behind, until I have to come home to be whole again."

"Did you sleep with him back then?

His voice was so harsh she almost flinched. "No, it wasn't like that. I didn't even know what it was I was feeling. So I did what I thought was best, I stayed away & tried to live my life. Matt just kind of grew on me when I wasn't looking. But I really do love him…& unlike you, I won't do anything to lose that."

He smiled sarcastically. "So you just waited a few years & then came back to seduce him?"

Mimi almost laughed at the suggestion. But she knew that Michael was hurting, so she bit her tongue & took a deep breath. "I convinced myself it was just a type of homesickness. I convinced myself it had never been there in the first place. But when I came home, I came home because of him, Michael. I came home TO Matt."

"You lied."

"I lied to myself."

"And to me, when you didn't tell me you were sleeping with him." He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No…don't you see? You should've been able to tell me if you didn't have anymore feelings left for me."

"I care for you, Michael. And I'm sorry that you're so unhappy with your life." It was Mimi who stepped closer this time. "We _both_ care. And for the record, it will cost Matt a lot knowing that we've hurt you." She watched the flash of anger across his face. "You & I AREN'T meant to be. Don't you see that?"

"Oh, & you and Matt are?"

Mimi sighed. "Yes, I honestly believe we are."

Michael was speechless for a moment, his eyes searching hers for the truth. Then he seemed to make a sudden decision. With no warning, he stepped forward & pushed Mimi back against the wall. Her cry of protest was smothered by his mouth on hers, & Mimi's hand moved up to his chest to push him away.

* * *

Matt stood at the edge of the stage, staring into the hallway. 

"Matt, you can go now."

His blue eyes watched as Michael kissed Mimi. That was that then. Too late once again. Damn it, he'd never learn, would he? After all that happened she could just waltz back to Michael without a thought.

End of story.

With a blank expression on his face, he walked onto the stage.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mimi yelled at Michael as he released her. "Have you completely lost your fucking mind?" 

At least he had the nerve to look embarrassed. "He doesn't love you, Mimi. Not the way you want."

Mimi closed her eyes for a moment. "Please don't do this."

"Would he be willing to let you go if he loved you that much? Would be able to do the same if you were in his shoes? Because let me tell you, I wouldn't. _I won't._"

Mimi shook her head, moving away from him. She heard enough.

"He wouldn't come after you if you left him, you know. And if he felt the same way for you, wouldn't he have fought for you? Isn't that what Matt does, Mimi?"

Words echoed in her recent memory. _"It might be better for you if I didn't," he said._

"Surely if he loved you he'd fight for you…like _I_ did before you finally left?"

Mimi thought about how Matt fought for the things he loved. Why _would_ he let her walk away if he really loved her as much as she loved him? And looking back, she had loved him for as long as she can remember. Not loving Matt would be like not breathing.

"How long do you think this will last, Mimi? We both know that Matt never had a serious relationship. He doesn't know how to."

Would she let him go if the tables were turned? Could she have allowed her two friends to live happily ever after if she'd been in love with one of them? _"I guess I'd have to know that you wanted to be got," he said._

Her heart ached. If he loved her there was no guarantee that it was the 'in love' kind of love. If he was in love with her, wouldn't he fight for her? Because she'd damn well fight for him. She needed to find out if he felt the same way, so that she could mend her heart & get on with her life. And that was what Matt had been asking, in his own roundabout way. He 'guessed' he'd have to know if she wanted him to come & get her. He wanted to be sure she loved him completely before he'd take a chance. Because when he loved, he loved with all his heart & soul. He gave _passion_ to the things he loved most. The things he _wanted_ the most.

Mimi wanted his passion. Out of the bedroom & in it. She wanted him to fight for her harder than he'd fought before. Wouldn't he do that for her as a friend? _Yes._ Then why couldn't he do it as her lover? Unless he didn't love her in the same way. She wanted Matt; body, heart, & soul. With all that passion. If she couldn't have that…

"You'll only end up hurt & alone, and I know you don't want that."

When she turned, her eyes were colder than he'd ever seen before. "Shut up, Michael! This is really none of your fucking business anymore. It stopped being your business the day you fucking screwed someone else. I got over that, not you need to get over this…and pray that Kynna thinks you're worth it."

Taking a shaky breath, she glared at Michael. She knew deep in her heart that it was probably the last time she would ever see him. It was just about time she closed that particular chapter of her life, before opening the next one. "If I were you, right now I would be running out back there showering as much love & attention on Kynna as I could manage. You really don't deserve her, you know."

"Mimi…"

"No, you listen, Michael. I'm talking now." She stepped towards him, her eyes glittering with anger. "Don't you think you have spent far too many years crying in self-pity? Most people would give anything to have the kind of life you had, but for you it was never enough. So just GO AWAY, Michael! I don't ever want to see you again. Is that clear enough for you? Go away & get a fucking life."

She glanced down, & then up, her eyebrow lifting in disgust. "You're pathetic."

* * *

Matt was about to be 'auctioned' when Mimi appeared at the side of the stage. She smiled an encouraging smile at him, which was met with absolutely nothing. His face was cold & emotionless. 

"Go for it in the intro," the stage manager hissed.

_Fine, if that's what they fucking want then that's what they will fucking get._ "Ladies," he smiled the most seductive of smiled. "You all know who _I_ am. Who can I tempt with an evening of undivided & unlimited attention?"

He peeled of his jacket with the outmost ease & slung it over one shoulder. He then reached up & loosened his bow tie. "Who would like to spend one night with me?"

Women moved towards the stage in a wave of hypnotized faces. _"Fifty!"_

Matt smiled down at Jun. "Now, you of all people should know I'm worth much more than that. Come on, ladies, what am I worth to you?"

A glance from the corner of his eye showed him the confused look on Mimi's face.

Another voice called. _"Seventy-five!"_

Matt undid the top button of his shirt. "For my COMPLETE attention? Don't you think I'm a little more valuable than that?"

Jun raised her chin, a slight smile plating at the corners of her mouth. "How do we know you're worth any more than that, Matt?"

Matt raised an eyebrow & grinned his lop-sided grin. "Well, if there's any doubt then maybe I should just show you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mimi hissed up at him.

"Rachelle? Where are you?"

Mimi's eyes widened. "Ishida!"

At the corner of the room, Rachelle was talking with her boyfriend when she suddenly felt arms grabbing her. "Hey! Where are you bringing my girlfriend?"

"We need to borrow her for a moment," Jun answered, pulling the poor girl forward.

Rachelle was pushed through the crowd with 'helping' hands. She smiled up at Matt, unsure of what was coming.

"Ah, there you are." He reached down, offering his hand to the dark-haired woman.

Rachelle hesitantly took it & hauled herself up on the stage. "What's going on?"

"I hope you don't mind…"

Mimi glanced across at Sora, finding her face as confused as she was. What was he doing? Her eyes moved back to Matt as Rachelle hesitantly stood next to him.

As he stood in front of the microphone, even his softest words could be heard by the crowd. "You look very lovely tonight, Rachelle. Do you mind if I showed these people how valuable I can be?"

There were calls of "Go on, Rachelle" & "Say no, Rachelle" from the audience. Do WHAT exactly? Mimi held her breath. He wouldn't!

An expectant silence fell over the room as he stepped closer towards Rachelle. The moment he lifted his hand to brush the back of his fingers along her cheek, Mimi knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Ishida, don't you dare!"

Matt turned his head to look at her. "Dare what? Do you want to place a bid, Mimi? Because before you do maybe I should just let you know that as of now…" he smiled coolly, "all bets are off."

She was stunned. She knew what his words were aiming at. The bet was over. Was that all it had been? It wouldn't be for the Matt she had known all her life.

He could only just hear her softly spoken words. "Why are you doing this?"

"Kissing someone else? There seems to be a lot of that going on tonight, don't you think?"

Her mouth gaped open as he turned his attention back to a stunned Rachelle. The woman glanced apologetically towards her for a moment, before Matt touched her chin to bring her attention back to him.

"Rachelle? May I?"

Rachelle blinked at him in confusion. "Huh?…b-but…y-you…h-her…"

There was a loud cheer from the crowd. "Go on, Rachelle!"

Without hearing an answer, Matt dipped his head & kissed her. Mimi stared in horror as his mouth met Rachelle's. The poor girl was trembling & being used. She watched as he cupped the side of Rachelle's face. Watched as he stepped in closer to deepen the kiss.

He saw them. He saw Michael kiss her in the hallway. And now he put two & two together & got fifty. How could he be stupid enough to believe that she would go back to Michael after all that had happened recently? Didn't he know her well enough to see that she would never have gone into a physical relationship with someone she already cared so much about if she had feelings for someone else?

But here he was, the man she loved, standing on a stage in front of a crowded room kissing a clueless woman. Mimi felt her heart began to ache, & it hurt like hell. Watching what he was doing really hurt. Never in a million years would she have pulled a stunt like this on him.

"_One hundred!"_

"_One-fifty!"_

She glanced across at Sora. Her friend looked stunned. She shrugged her shoulders & raised a questioning eyebrow in Mimi's direction. Mimi shook her head. Then, with calmness that surprised her, she opened her purse & looked up at the stage, her voice strong. "Fifty cents!"

Matt lifted his head & looked down at her. "What did you say?"

"Fifty cents. It's my bid on you." She threw two quarters at his feet, the noise echoing in the suddenly silent room. "It's all you're worth right now." And with that she raised her chin, spun on her heel, & walked away from him. A pathway miraculously appeared in the crowd. She even managed to make it outside before the first angry tear appeared.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you guys think? Poor Mimi, she finally realizes her true feelings for Matt & yet he does this to her…and poor Rachelle, she doesn't have a clue on what was happening. Will Matt & Mimi's relationship finally end? Will Mimi go back to Michael instead? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 

Don't forget to review!

**FlowerPowerMimi** - thank you! You've got a pretty imaginative mind there, missy. I hope you read my other stories too. **luvfaytdestini** - I'm changing my mind. I think I'm going to make you one of Mimi's friends. **Reh** - I'm really flattered, thank you! **josiewitchgirl** - this IS a Mimato, so no need to worry. **Angel** - advance Happy Birthday! Wish you all the best! Love yah! lol


	15. Truth Will Set You Free

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you gave. I have to tell you that after this story, it'll be a while before my next fic. I do hope to hear from you again. Thank you for all your support. Love you guys! Mwah!

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2** - no, she's not a bad person. If you read it again, you're gonna realize that she was sort of the victim because Matt used her. As far as the reviews goes, no one mentioned a bad thing about Rachelle. I was really surprised because I thought they're gonna hate her, but the character they really hate is Michael. **matt&mimi4eva** - thank you for your review. I really appreciate it. I need more reviewers like you.

**Chapter Fifteen: Truth Will Set You Free**

The house never felt so empty before. Mimi was gone.

After a day sitting in chairs & staring at walls, Matt personally took himself in his office then filed & re-filed two years' worth of paperwork. Then he swam four to five miles a day until his legs & arms ached.

But the house stayed empty.

Maybe he should have fought harder. Maybe he should never have thought of that stupid bet in the first place. But then he'd never have held her or kissed her or made love with her. No, he wouldn't trade those memories for anything…even if it hurt every damn day from wanting her.

After a week he looked like hell & people started noticing. Mrs. Toshio sent him dinner. His co-worker's wife sent him frozen lasagna. Even Mrs. Amasake stopped by the house to see if she could 'help out in any way'.

"Hi, Matt, how are you?"

He raised tired eyes from his paperwork to look at his friend, Tai. He was standing in the open doorway of his office. "Hey, there, Kamiya."

Tai grinned before sitting down opposite him. He glanced around at the pristine neatness of his office. "This place sure is clean." His eyes came back to his face. "Man, you look like hell. How are you doing?"

Matt smiled a more genuine smile at his remark. "Not too good, judging by the number of married women that keep sending me food to the house."

Tai chuckled. "I'd be glad to help out in any way."

Matt chuckled too. "Help yourself."

"Nah," Tai's tone became a little bit serious, "you deserve a little suffering."

"Oh good. A lecture, just what I've been missing."

He ignored him. "Sora told me everything. She wanted to come here personally so she can beat the hell out of you, but something came up."

"So you came instead to take her place & kick my ass."

For a moment, that's what he wanted to do…but decided not to. "Mimi really does love you."

"Uh-huh," he leaned back in his chair, linking his hands behind his head. "I could tell that by how quick she left. Fucking ran away again."

Tai frowned at him. "As if you gave her a choice! That was really stupid of you, you know."

Matt's eyes widened. "So you came here to balme ME for what happened?"

"I came here to give senses into your brain, so don't bite my head off."

"Sorry," he looked sincere.

"Let's just hope Mimi doesn't get over you."

He sighed. "Oh, Mimi will get over me, all right. In fact, I think she's pretty much over me by now."

Tai leaned forward. "Don't you dare blame her for this. "This is YOUR fault."

He unlinked his hands, moving his chair forward. "I guess."

"Definitely your fault."

"Well, now that's settled," he stood up. "I believe it's time I go for my swim. So if you'll excuse me."

"I want to know what you're going to do."

Matt reached out for his towel, then threw it down on his desk in frustration. "What do you want me to do, Kamiya? Suffer more? Because let me tell you, I don't that's possible."

"You could get her back."

"Well, how stupid of me! Of course that's what I could do." He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "I'll just fly over to New York & kick Michael's preppy ass…which, incidentally, I REALLY want to do…and then throw her over my shoulder & carry her back here. I guess I better go book my flight." He looked over at the window.

Tai ignored him until he looked at him again. "You finished?"

He dropped down onto the edge of his desk, his shoulders slumped despondently. A small smile appeared. "Days ago, if that matters." Then he shook his head. "Look, if it makes this any better for you & Sora, I know how much I've lost, okay? And it hurts like hell."

Again he studied him. "No."

Matt exploded. "Well, what the fucking else do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit you're in love with her."

"God! Is that all? Fine," he ran his fingers to his already unruly hair. "I'm so in love with Mimi that I cant breathe properly when she's not around. I never fucking will, okay?"

Tai smiled gently. "Then try telling her, Ishida. She deserves to know."

"I can't."

He was completely knocked back by the pain he saw in his face. It was as if someone had just cut open his body without anesthetic. "Why not?"

"I've been trying to for nearly twenty years & I never even got close. I only just survived _because_ there was Mimi. If I ever completely lost her then I'm not sure I could keep going. At least she's happy with Michael & I can still take a shot at trying to be her friend again...given time." He held his arms out in surrender. "So what on earth makes you think I can tell her now? I lost my chance the day she met him."

* * *

Mimi had never felt so empty in her entire life. Before, when she was lonely, Matt was there. Before, when she felt lost, Matt was there. Scared…Matt was there. Confused…he was still there. Now she had her worst nightmare…and no Matt.

It felt like hell. He didn't come home the night of the auction so she was able to pack her stuff. Her first day without him had been spent alternately hating his guts & crying her heart out. Then she cleaned her almost-finished house from top to bottom. After that she cried some more. And she swam in the evening when the water was cold.

A week later she knew she probably looked like hell & had no tears left. That stupid, dumb bet. Maybe she should have just left & went back to America. But Sora was due to give birth next week, so Mimi would be needed at the shop…

She knew these were all good excuses, but she realized the truth was that she _couldn't_ leave again…not now. She was finally home, regardless of whether she could ever look at Matt again. Home is where the heart is. And Mimi's heart was in the small corner of the world where Matt was. That was the simple fact.

Sora came to see her one day. She waddled around Mimi's house, studying each room intently & never once mentioned Matt.

Mimi made tea & joined her on the patio. "So, how's the shop?"

"Oh, it's doing great. That new girl we hired is doing all right, you know."

Mimi nodded. "That's good."

"Mmm," Sora glanced back at the house. "This place will be nice when it's done. You have a really great view."

"That's why I bought this place. There's even a pathway to the beach through those trees." She jerked her head in the direction of the pathway.

Sora nodded. "That's nice."

Mimi took a sip of her tea. "So, how are you & the baby?"

"We're only about twenty months overdue now."

"Oh, well, that's all right then." Mimi took another drink before raising her eyebrow. "And how it Tai?"

Sora exploded. "Oh, for crying out loud, Mimi. Why don't you ask me how Matt is? It's pretty obvious you want to know."

Mimi blinked with wide, sad eyes. "Okay, fine…how is he?"

"Oh, he's just great, if you think the zombie look I attractive."

Mimi stood up & walked towards the railing. She thought she was finished with the crying phase…apparently not.

"Yes, he looks as bad as you do right now. If you ask me, both of you need your heads banging together. Why on earth would you prefer being miserable to being together?"

"It's not like we had a choice."

"Really?"

"Oh, right, I get it." She looked at her friend with glistening eyes. "This is all MY fault because I chose to leave, right? That's what you're getting at. Nothing at all to do with the fact that Matt kissed another woman in front of the entire town to get back at me for something I didn't even do."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but that's what you thought."

"But the two of you were so happy! You walk around smiling like idiots the whole time." Sora shook her head. "So, what went wrong?"

Mimi seemed to deflate before Sora's eyes. "He gave up on me. If he loved me as much I love him then he would never have given up. I want him, Sora…" he voice broke, "I want my best friend to fall head over heals in love with me."

"He did."

She brushed a hand across her face. "No, he didn't. You see, Matt fights for the things he loves the most. How could he even, for one second, think I'd go back to Michael's fucking ass?"

Sora looked at her friend's sad face. This was just awful. "Maybe he's scared, Mimi."

"Yamato Ishida, scared? I don't think so."

"It's possible."

"Well, in that case he was obviously less scared of losing me than he was of taking a chance on us. That's really fucked up!"

"Maybe he was scared of the same things you would be if you were in his shoes."

"Like what?"

Sora sighed dramatically. "Oh, you know…the usual stuff. Maybe you didn't love him as much as he wanted you to. Maybe you really belonged with Michael. Maybe you'd run off to America & break his heart again…"

"I never broke his heart by going to America!"

She looked straight at her friend's eyes. "Didn't you?"

Mimi stared back. "Sora, did I? Did I break his heart when I left?"

"Yes, you did."

* * *

The first time he saw her she was dancing with Joe Kido. It had been two weeks of hell, and the first time he had courage to attend a social gathering there she was…with fucking Joe Kido!

He marched straight up to them on the hotel dance floor, all eyes in the room were on him. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow, then glared at him. "I believe it's called dancing."

Matt stared at her in complete amazement.

"Go away, Ishida."

"Like fuck I will."

"Look, Matt," Joe turned to look at him. "I believe the lady wants you to leave. I don't think she wants to talk to you."

Matt glared at him, fire burning in his eyes. "Unless you plan on eating your own teeth for dinner, I guess you stay out of this."

"Matt!"

"I mean it…he better stay out of it."

"Stay out of what exactly?"

For a moment he looked dumbfounded. "Well…"

Mimi raised both eyebrows. "Well?"

His eyes scanned the room, ignoring the fact that they've become the center of attention for the evening again. "Where is Michael?"

"Who?"

"You heard me."

She appeared to think for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, you mean _Michael_…the guy you GAVE me to. Well, now, my guess would be that he's back in New York…with his fiancé."

Her clod eyes looked him up & down before turning to shine on Joe. "Now, Joe, if you don't mind, I think we'll go somewhere else. I don't feel comfortable with the crowd in here."

"Wait," one large hand grasped her arm. "You didn't go back with Michael?"

Joe stepped between them, removing Matt's hand. "Why can't you just leave her alone, Matt? I think she made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to speak to you."

With a smirk Matt glanced at Joe from the corner of his eye. "I did warn you." And with that, Matt punched him so hard it put him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mimi yelled. She dropped down beside Joe. "Joe, are you all right?"

"I warned him," Matt justified his action while nursing his bruised fist. "Where have you been if you haven't been with Michael?"

"Go to hell!"

Matt laughed. "Been there, done that."

Mimi stood up, helping Joe to his feet before standing off against Matt. "You are a complete moron…you know that? Who the hell do you think you are? When you GAVE me to Michael you gave up all your prior claims. So you can just butt out of my life…you hear me?"

"You fucking kissed him!"

"You kissed Rachelle Song!"

"That was different!"

"The hell it was! She has a boyfriend for goodness sake!"

Matt blinked, then frowned. "Whatever…have it your way."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah, right" Matt stormed off the dance floor.

Mimi marched right after him. She couldn't help herself. "Oh, and by the way, tough guy, that friend you were so eager to give me to?"

Matt turned around, his face serious. "What about him?"

"He screwed around."

"What?"

At the look of complete shock on his face Mimi almost softened. But it was about time he heard the truth. "Yup, just shortly after I figured out he wasn't the guy for me, he went & proved I was right…several times. So what makes you think I'd want to stick around for more?"

A variety of emotions crossed his expressive face. Then he shook his head, his eyes sad. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. If only I knew…"

Honey-brown eyes stared up into ocean blue. "Yeah, well, that's why I didn't tell you. I knew exactly what you'll do." She glanced around the room, her voice lower. "But like I've told you before, Ishida, I'm crap at relationships. _You've_ proved that, haven't you?" She turned away, walking back towards her table & Joe.

"Mimi?"

Her softly spoken name made her stop, but she just couldn't look at him again. If she did, she wouldn't be able to walk away. And she knew it. "What?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't," she sighed. "HE kissed ME. If only you waited ten seconds you'd have seen exactly what I thought of him doing that."

The music changed in the background & a soulful love song filled the silence. Mimi held her breath.

"I've really screwed this up, haven't I?"

She looked at her feet, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to stay in control. "It was that stupid bet, Matt. IT screwed things up. Maybe we'd have been better if we stayed the way we were."

Matt stared at her back for a long moment. "What do I have to do to make this right again?"

"If you don't know by now, Ishida, then I can't tell you." Her eyes blinked harder as she looked towards the ceiling.

She waited for a few moments, but when Matt said nothing she walked away, even managing to get to Joe before glancing over her shoulder…but he was gone.

"That's quite a hook your boyfriend has," Joe smiled wryly as she joined him.

Mimi was a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I had no idea he would hit you."

Joe smiled at his date. "You did warn me he might be upset if he saw us."

"Mmm," she looked towards the entrance way. "But still, it's not like Matt to just run around hitting people all over the place."

"The man's tortured. I have to say he looks like hell."

Mimi noticed too. For a moment she wanted to reach out for him, to comfort him. But if he was stupid enough not to see how she felt then why should she help him out of his misery?

Joe studied her profile for a few silent moments. "It must be something to love someone as much as you two love each other."

Mimi turned sad honey-brown eyes towards him. "Oh, yeah, it's something all right." She reached a hand towards his swollen cheek. "I really am sorry. If I thought this would happen, I would never have asked you to come along."

He placed his hand over hers, turning her palm to his lips to place a kiss there. "It's certainly my pleasure, Mimi. I've been waiting to have a date with you since I first saw you, & at least this way I can say I went out with you before you settled down."

"You know, Joe Kido, you're not that bad after all."

He smiled. "Why don't you put him out of his misery, Mimi?"

"You mean, why don't I go tell him how much I love him & all that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, all that."

She glanced towards the entrance way, then back into Joe's eyes. "Honestly?"

With a gentle squeeze of her fingers, he released her hand. "Honestly."

"I'm scared to death he doesn't feel the same way I do."

Joe smiled broadly. "Honey, I really don't think you've got a problem there."

Mimi smiled weakly. "I guess a part of me knows that, but I just need him to tell it to me too. I'm only human; I need the words."

"I'm pretty sure they're there. I'd say Matt is just struggling on how to say them."

"God, I hope you're right."

* * *

AN: I hope you're not mad at me for putting Joe in here. At least he's helping Mimi out, right? Anyways, one last chapter to go. I personally want to thank everybody for your great reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 


	16. Take Us Out of Our Misery

I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of the story. To all my avid readers, thank you so much. It's been a pleasure sharing this story to you. I hope to see you again soon. I love you all.

**Chapter Sixteen: Take Us Out of Our Misery**

"You KNEW."

Tai & Sora glanced up at their friend's angry face.

"Both of you knew she didn't go with Michael."

Sora's face stayed calm while her husband grinned. "Everybody knew."

"I didn't know!" he yelled down at her.

"Easy man, that's my wife you're talking to." Tai said defensively.

"So where has she been all this time?" Matt asked, ignoring Tai's warning.

Sora patted her husband's arm. "Why don't you help those customers?" She pointed to a group of people who just entered the shop. "I'll take care of this."

The moment he left, Matt rounded on her. "So?"

"So what?"

Matt looked as if he'd explode at any second. His face was red with anger. "Sora, I want to know where she's been since she left my house."

Sora placed her hands on her hips & glared up at him. "Do you make a habit of bullying pregnant women?"

"Sora!"

"Okay, okay," she held her hands up in surrender. "It's not like it's some big secret. Everyone knew she moved into her new house."

Matt practically pouted. "_I_ didn't know."

"You didn't ask."

Her words silenced him momentarily. "Why would I ask if I knew she didn't leave?"

"You assumed she did," Sora returned to her seat. "Just like you assumed she want to go back to Michael in the first place."

"Yes, well, I have information now that I didn't have then."

"She told you that he cheated on her?"

Matt looked as if he'd like to punch something. "She should have told me then."

"So you could kick Michael's ass? Maybe she thought it was better to keep you out of prison." Sora hid a smile.

"I don't event think I like the guy very much."

"Yeah, you & half the population. Poor Kynna."

"I'm sure she'll find out eventually."

"Oh, I think she had a fairly good idea before they left."

Matt stared at her. "You told her?

"Who, me? As if I would do such a thing!" She blinked innocently. "But I may have suggested that Michael wanted to speak to Mimi in the hallway about something just before the auction started…"

Matt laughed for the first time in days. "You're incredible! Remind me to remember that the next time I'm making such a mess, will you?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at him. "Mmm, you owe Rachelle Song, & her boyfriend, an apology. I just thought I'd remind you."

He had the good grace to blush. "Yeah, I know. She gave me an earful after Mimi left. I sent her flowers & a letter saying how much of a jerk I am."

"That's another reason you need Mimi in your life. She's the only one who ever sticks up for you. Otherwise the women in this town would have to slap the shit out of you just to keep you in line."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Sora smiled. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Matt slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Suddenly things were all clear to him. "Damn, I'm an idiot!"

"About time too. So now what are you going to do?"

* * *

"It backfired on you, Mimi."

She stared at Sora. "What do you mean?"

"The whole Joe Kido 'in your face, Matt' scam that you tried."

Mimi shrugged her shoulders & looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I bet you don't. Well, whatever it was, it backfired. So you have no one to blame but yourself. If you only swallowed your pride, talked to him, told him how you felt, then you could both be laughing your heads off now."

Without looking up from her paperwork, Mimi continued playing innocent. "Backfired? How?"

"He quit."

That got her full attention. "What the hell do you mean, he quit?"

"Matt," Sora frowned. "He quit his job."

Mimi stared at her in shock.

Sora stared right back. "Well?"

"Where is he going?"

"And why would you care?"

"Sora!"

"I wish people would stop saying my name in that tone of voice. It's really annoying."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Sora, will you just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"No, I'm serious…why would you care? You want him to suffer, didn't you?"

Mimi stared at her friend in shock, her voice shaky. "How can you think that? You, of all people, know how I feel about him."

Sora looked away for a moment. "Well, what you did wasn't nice. There's entirely been too much of that stuff going on, and I told Matt as much too. You know, Rachelle was mad at him for kissing her in front of you?"

"She was? That was nice of her." Mimi looked down at the table, guilt washing across her conscience at all the nasty thoughts she thought about the woman. She sighed. "I thought Matt might, at the very least, be jealous enough to realize what he was losing if I went out with Joe. But I didn't tell Joe any lies, Sora. He knew how I felt…what I truly FEEL for Matt. When he visited me at the house, his invitation was a friendly one. Nothing more."

There was a strained silence as Mimi struggled to hold her tears. "How can he just leave, Sora? He loves this place; it's his life."

Sora smiled softly at her friend. "He loves YOU. He's not about to stand around watching you go out with someone else."

Mimi's head snapped upwards. "Then why in hell won't he say so? Is it going to cost him so much?" Her eyes sparked with anger & unshed tears. "Where on earth does that stupid jerk think he's going to go, anyway?"

"I heard someone mention something about endangered animals, or something, somewhere…" she watched as Mimi ran out of the shop. "Hey, where are you going? Mimi?"

As soon as the front door of the shop closed, Sora smiled. "Ha!"

* * *

Matt wasn't in his office. Running frantically from the building, Mimi scanned the area with desperate eyes. Then she saw him, his tall frame standing on a far ferry. He was talking to a long line of tourists as they waited for the harbor's tour boat.

Matt had spent most of the morning waiting for her arrival. He first saw her when she reached the entrance to the dock, his face immediately softening into an affectionate smile. "Hey, Tachikawa."

"Don't you 'Hey, Tachikawa' me, you great big jerk!"

He blinked at her, then pointed at his chest. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you." She turned & smiled sweetly at the line of tourists. "_Hi, how are you folks today? I hope you had a nice holiday."_

There was a mumbled chorus of 'great' & 'really good' from the crowd as she turned back to look at Matt. "So you quit, did you? That's twice in one month. That must be a record even by your standards."

"Now, Tachikawa…"

She smiled sweetly over her shoulder at the tourists. _"I hope you found Odaiba lovely."_

The smile vanished as she looked back at him. "You couldn't just stay & fight to keep me, could you, Ishida?"

"If you'd just listen…"

"_What part of the world are you from yourself?" _She asked an American, & didn't wait for an answer as she turned back on Matt. "I mean, you fight so goddamn hard for everything else, so why couldn't you do the same to keep me?"

"I thought…"

"Oh, no you didn't, Matt. Thinking never was never part of it."

"If you'd just wait a minute…"

"_Are you guys staying longer, then?" _She smiled at the crowd again.

"Mimi, please…"

She glared at him, her eyes glittering. "Please what? Calm down? Don't talk about it here? What is it? Am I embarrassing you? Well, you know what? I hope I am."

Matt reached out towards her. "We can talk about this & sort it out; I know we can. I just had to get you here so I could do this face to face. If you'll just let me…"

"_And hasn't the weather been great to you?" _She asked the American, interrupting Matt's speech. "So you'd rather get yourself killed somewhere than trying to stay here?"

"Mimi…"

"Why travel all the distance when I can help you out right here?"

Without any warning, she pushed him square in his chest with all her strength. The move was so sudden it caught Matt off guard. He lost his balance, falling off the dock & into the water making a big splash.

"_I really hope you enjoy the rest of your visit."_ She smiled sweetly at the line of shocked faces. Then, spinning on her heel, head up high, she marched back down the dock & across the harbor.

"Mimi!" Matt spluttered as he yelled across at her. "Mimi, damn it, will you wait for just a minute?"

Several of the tourists took a picture of him as he pulled himself onto the dock. He managed to smile at them. "Brunettes. You gotta watch out for them."

"And that ain't no lie!" An American grinned at his brunette wife. "Ain't that true, honey?"

"You wanna go swimming' too, sweetie?"

"No, ma'am."

"Mimi!" Matt ran after her, his shoes squelching with every step. "Will you just stop?"

She kept on walking. Her foot was about to step onto the stone stairs off the harbor when he yelled across at her, "I didn't quit my job, Tachikawa. And I'm not gong anywhere?"

Mimi stopped. Matt stopped running & waited. The wheels in her head turned slowly. He wasn't leaving, but Sora said…Sora! She looked up at the stairs & Sora waved at her with a big smile on her face. Shaking her head, Mimi continued walking.

"Did you hear me?" His voice sounded desperate. "It was the only way I knew I could get you to come & see me." He shook his head. "Aw, c'mon, Tachikawa. Are you gonna make me do this here?"

She lifted her chin as she walked, almost clear of the harbor as he spoke again. This time his voice was louder. "Mimi Tachikawa, would you please put us both out of this misery & just marry me?"

Mimi froze. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned to look at him. "Now, why on God's earth would I want to do something as stupid as that?"

Matt shrugged & held out his hands, his shirt sleeve dripping water. "Because I'm so in love with you that I can't think straight when you're not around."

She folded her arms across her chest to stop her heart from beating its way through it. "Oh, I see. And when exactly did you discover this astonishing revelation?"

"Oh, I guess…about ten years ago."

She faltered. Matt started to walk towards her while tourists smiled ridiculously at him. A crowd started to form as the tour boat pulled in.

"It was on your birthday."

Her eyes widened. "My eighteenth birthday?"

"You told me you were in love with Michael, & even though I knew that I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"You couldn't?"

Passengers got out from the boat, but the new passengers refused to get aboard. The boat's conductor stepped onto the dock. "What's happening?"

"It was a really bad feeling being disloyal to Michael, but I just couldn't help it. After all, I saw you first."

Mimi smiled slightly. "You did, didn't you?"

Matt kept walking towards her, his steps slower & his voice lower. "You held me together when my parents dies."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I thought I'd never get over it, but you stayed with me & I didn't want anyone else there but you. Just you. I didn't want to let you go."

"I just wanted to take it all away from you, Ishida. I loved you so much & when you were hurting I was too."

Matt stopped for a moment. "I know."

"_Honey, are you getting on the boat?"_

The woman waved a hand at her husband. _"You just shush. I'm not goin' anywhere 'til I see these two couple kiss & make up."_

"Ten years, Matt? All that time & you never said a word?"

He gave another shrug & again moved closer. "You left me." He smiled warmly. "I even came to fetch you once. And I kept on asking you to come home, didn't I?"

Mimi nodded. "Maybe if you told me the reason I'd have come home sooner."

He stopped in front of her, the air held still in his chest. "What finally brought you home, Tachikawa?"

At last she smiled. "YOU. I came home to you, Ishida. I thought you always knew I would."

"Why?" The word was a whisper as he made love to her with his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you. I've loved you ever since I met you. It just took me a while to admit what it was. It's such a big scary thing, Matt. My life revolves around you."

He smiled. "I know. My life revolves around you too."

"So why did you give up, dumb ass? You really thought after all that happened between us, that I could just go back to Michael?"

"I thought I lost you to him a long time ago." He reached out to touch the side of her face. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm sorry that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. The one thing in my life I should have fought harder for was the one thing I was most afraid to lose."

Her smaller hand covered his against her face. "You wouldn't have lost me, you jerk. I might have let us both suffer a little bit longer, but eventually I'd have to come back to kick your butt & ask you why you hadn't come to get me."

He smiled into her eyes. "I've waited a long time for you. Come home with me…to OUR home…& stay."

Mimi nodded, her gaze steady. "Okay."

Matt smiled his lop-sided grin at her for several happy moments. "Hey, Tachikawa?"

Mimi tilted her chin towards him. "What, Ishida?"

"I have a little proposition for you."

She laughed. "Oh, really? And what could be it now? Because I should warn you, I've sworn off those things."

"Okay, then…a dare. I dare you to spend the rest of your life with me."

She glanced around at their audience, & then smiled back at him. "I'm in."

They stood for a long moment smiling at each other, then he leaned forward. "Should we start with the baby making process?"

Her honey-brown eyes widened.

He chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, watch out…dip ahead."

As flashes went off & cameras clicked, Matt dipped her back in his arms & kissed her. A ripple of applause echoed across the harbor.

**-The End-**

* * *

To all my readers, **Kaye, Dyra, Nae, matt&mimi4eva, KoumiLoccness, josiewitchgirl, Cole the Demon Hunter, Velika Lubov, flowerpowermimi, Anime-Crazz, B2Mimato5g, kuruta, Dr.Phil is sexy, janay, reh, lovemimato, roroblueeyes, deb's, STAR, riven, luvfaytdestini, UchihaItachiANBU, twisted words, Ramen Nyudo, BettterDeadThanAlone, okami, thundaa, freeze1, bubbles05, nabee502, xObUnNi, Dragon of Athena, fan-of-fanfics, d25, hikkix2, Mrs.Ishida-to-you, reijin, Mimato-4eva, pink-writer. **And to my girls, **PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2, Angel, & Zionne.**

Thank you so much for everything. I hope to see you all real soon!

Oh, and don't forget to leave your reviews for this chapter!...hehehe!


End file.
